Unlikely
by kyia12
Summary: Maka focuses on one thing and one thing only: her schoolwork. But when she meets a notorious slacker, she knows that she's in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! everyone! This story has been writen with KeedaxEmry. We don't own any of the character or story line of Soul Eater.

To the people who have already started reading this story: Crona is now a girl so we won't have the girl/guy stuff any longer!

* * *

><p>I can see a slacker from a mile away. The I-will-do-it-later kinds of kids who will get nowhere in life. It's in the way they dress, the way they talk, the way their eyes glaze over as their minds wander to what they would rather be doing. Man, oh man, the moment he walked in, I had him categorized in my mind. From why he was there, to how I was going to whip him into shape until his report card was somewhat decent. Yes…bad in all subjects besides gym (as if that counts), but his math had to be horrendous! That sort of thing snowballs in on itself; zone one lesson out, screw over them all.<p>

I watched him slouch down into a seat, almost relishing the idea of torturing him for the next hour. He was going to be appalled by how much work this was going to be! Completely horrified! Soon he was going to regret—

"Maka?"

"Huh?" I turned towards the soft voice, momentarily forgetting about the lazy boy.

"You were laughing," Crona murmured.

"Was I?" I blinked. "Didn't notice."

I paused. The tutoring room—which is really just a corner of the library—was getting slightly out of control volume wise, and the supervising teacher barked at them to shut up. The students, who had been forced to come here, shot her dirty looks, and ducked their heads so that their voices wouldn't carry as much. One kid, who I'd call a regular, muttered something extremely vulgar and I slammed a textbook in front of him.

"Holy shit!" he jumped.

"You should be working," I scowled, peeking at his paper, "Black Star."

"Working's for losers!" he declared. "Like you! Ha ha ha!"

I shushed him quickly, because it is my job after all. And he was being obnoxious. "You've been here every day for the past month," I said. "Are you stupid? Can't you get a C?"

"Hey! I'm not stupid! The teachers just have it out for me!"

"I doubt that somehow. Do you need help with that?" I eyeballed his table, which was covered in a crumpled mess of papers; one of them was covered in stains, looking more like a napkin than an English paper. This was further explained when he pulled a bag of chips out, after a bored, "Nah."

I shook my head. A hopeless case if I ever saw one.

"Um…"

My attention was brought back as Crona fidgeted, seeming like she was ready to bolt. Don't get me wrong, I love her to death, but she can be downright skittish, like a deer during hunting season. She's been my friend forever, so I am well tuned to her nervous tendencies, and I could tell that she probably felt like curling up in a tiny ball far from any eyes. She can't deal with new situations. Or people. Or much of anything.

Wait a second.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, once that particular thought occurred to me.

"Well, I, er, you see…"

"Are you failing a class?" I exclaimed.

"No, I…" She gazed fixedly at her shoes, tugging on one of her sleeves.

"You're here to help?" I continued, more than a little confused.

She shook his head.

"You missed the bus? You got bored? Wanted to see me in action? Wanted to get a book?"

She shook his head.

"Then why…?"

Her eyes unconsciously flickered towards one of the tables so rapidly I almost didn't notice it. Yes, a hint!

But it was just another slacker.

Ok, technically, that's not correct in the slightest. That boy was just my most hated enemy, the valedictorian of our class. Because of him, I was ranked second. Me! Second! Whenever I see him, he has a sneer on his face, and he's always wearing nice, perfect clothes, and his hair is never even slightly messy, and he's extremely polite, and he's considered to be a child prodigy because even the college-level classes are too easy for him, and everyone likes him for it, like he's special, even though he's never had to work for it, and his dad is super rich so he could probably get into college without the bagillions of scholarships he's guaranteed to get, and I've never ever seen him do _anything_ wrong and he drives me up a wall.

Wait.

Why is he here?

God, this seems awfully familiar, I thought briefly before a wave of glorious, beautiful ideas poured into me.

It's finally happened!

It was one of five options:

There's one subject or lesson that he can't understand no matter how hard he tries

He has been hiding his stupidity somehow

The teachers realized that he'd been cheating the entire time

He's cracked from the pressure

Hopefully all of the above

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Oh, God, it's number four, he's lost it, I thought, watching as he suddenly burst into tears.

"I'm garbage! Useless garbage!" he sobbed.

Crona cringed, and we watched Death the Kid get forcefully dragged out into the hall by two girls and a teacher.

"….what was that about?" I asked after a second.

"I have to go," Crona said, escaping out the door.

I stood there, completely lost, until I heard someone say, "Hey, bookworm, when does this thing end?"

Now here was something I could do; I turned to Mr. Slacker, who, I should add, had already succeeded in annoying me. And I had known him for a good three minutes. His voice alone, which was smooth and low, the voice of a trickster, sounded awfully high-and-mighty for someone in his position. And he called me a bookworm.

I marched over there, ready to bring out my trusty ruler. "Instead of asking dumb questions," I snapped, "why don't you do your homework? Then maybe you wouldn't be here in the first place, worrying about when you get to leave."

"Whoa, calm down." He looked me up and down, seeming thoroughly unimpressed with my simple pleated skirt and ponytails. "Are you hiding your pocket-protectors?"

That's it.

"Watch your mouth!" I shrieked, pulling my ruler out and hitting him over the head in one swift moment. I wish I could do more. Like use a hammer on him. If only that was legal.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

"You….you….." I muttered, dumbfounded. Had I ever met someone this rude? I don't think so.

His eyebrows stretched upwards, and his lips curled up into a smirk. "Maybe you studied too much and now you can't think. It happens to the best of us. Don't worry your pretty little head, _bookworm_."

By then I had gathered my thoughts, so I leaned down towards him, and hissed, "I'm afraid that you will be stuck in here for the rest of the year if you keep this up. And I can make sure of that. So unless you want to deal with me every day, you had better learn how to study and how to shut your mouth. Got it?"

I straightened, a proud smile on my face. How was he going to top that?

He yawned. "Whatever. I'll just pretend that I don't have a life and act all happy being here among you freaks."

"Excuse me?"

He looked at me coolly. "You heard me."

"I will give you detention," I threatened.

"More time to daydream," he said, undaunted.

"How about I get the principal to call your parents?"

"Don't care. Can't you leave me alone, you're wasting my precious time."

"What, so you can go back to napping?"

"Yeah!" he mocked.

I yanked a chair out, and sat down, scooping his work up. Now he looked alarmed. "What do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed.

"Helping you," I replied, beginning to read his paper.

_Hey Black Star. Stuck here too?_

**Yep. Still. **

_This is so boring._

**Get use to it.**

_This is so uncool. Tutoring. What genius had that idea?_

**No idea. So, who do you think is the hottest chick here?**

_I don't know. Not really paying attention. I thought you were dating Tsubaki?_

Yeah but that doesn't mean I can't look, right? XD Not my fault if she gets mad at you. Hmm, that bookworm girl—

"Give that back!"

He finally snatched it from my hands, a hint of red appearing on his cheeks. A lot of things swam in my mind: the fact that he hadn't been working at all, just passing notes with that regular, and, more importantly, that he had actually been talking about me. And it sounded like he was checking me out! Should I be mad, or embarrassed, or flattered?

I froze for a moment. Then I choose the easiest path.

"Give me that paper right now," I said evenly.

"No!" he protested, for once not calm and collected at all.

"I am going to confiscate that paper. Do you want to know why?"

He stared down into his lap, obviously flustered. "Screw you," he said quietly.

I ignored his little comment. "Because passing notes is not allowed, and you're here to get help. You can socialize about girls on your own time."

He fidgeted at that; the paper had vanished.

"Would you like to know what will happen if you don't give me that note?"

"Mind your own business."

He wasn't so intimidating now, I thought smugly as he tried to shrink further into his seat. "I will make it my mission to personally tutor you every single day until you graduate. It will be painful, but I will make the necessary sacrifices to help you prepare for the future."

He threw the paper in my face. "I hope you die alone," he spat, overcoming his mortification and turning towards anger. "I'm sure you will."

"Yes, that's all well and good, but at the end of the day, I'm the one who got what she wanted. Now get to work."

I strolled away. Day one was always the hardest, especially with these delinquent types. And, true, he did kind of scare me (Did he have a smart ass comment for everything? And he acted like he could read me inside and out!), but I was confident in my ability to "get him on the right path"—or, more accurately put, get him out of my hair and out of my life.

I acted like I was helping some kids before I snuck away to read the rest of the note. Let's see….

_Hmm, that bookworm girl is cute in a weird way._

**Are you crazy Soul?**

_Cute in an innocent, desperate way._

Desperate? Did he just call me desperate? I resisted the urge to go over and clobber him and kept reading…

**You'd like that. Easy to hit on.**

_Shut up. I'll beat your face in._

**Oh yeah you know it baby. ;D**

_Are you hitting on me, freak?_

**Are you scared? This is the most flirting you've seen in your entire life.**

_That's coming from the guy who freaks out all the girls with his gigantic head._

**Fu—**

I stopped reading it. The rest of it was all crude guy nonsense.

I guess the bell had just rang, because people were swarming past me to get to the door. I was gathering my stuff, when someone whispered in my ear, "I was lying when I called you cute."

Soul strode past. He glanced back at me for a split second, a haughty smile on his face.

I am going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 enjoy! This is written with KeedaxEmry and we don't own Soul Eater!

* * *

><p>Once school was over I packed up my stuff and started on my way back to my little apartment. I've lived there for three, four-ish years now, away from my womanizing father. I'm so glad I got away from it all. I've had to deal with his cheating ways since I was a little girl and now I'm in high school. Since I was little, I watched him go out with floozies and cheat on my poor mother. She didn't want to believe it at first, so she would just pretend that he wasn't a cheating lying bastard. That was until she couldn't take it anymore and left. That was ten years ago and I still remember the day she left perfectly.<p>

_Flashback_

_I walked through the doors of our quaint little house. I set down my backpack on the table and went in the kitchen to see my mother. She loved to cook and she was always in the kitchen, but when I walked in she wasn't there._

"_Mother?" I called throughout the little house until I found her in her bedroom. She was quickly packing up a suitcase with her clothes and belongings. The only thing I could do was gawk at her until she _

_noticed me._

"_Maka, dear, you're home, how was your day?" She asked trudging over to me. She softly hugged me as a few tears dripped down the side of her face._

"_Mom, what's wrong, why are you crying?" I asked her feeling the hot tears on my shirt._

"_Honey listen to me, I have to go away for a while, but I will come back for you, ok," she told me in a voice barely louder than a whisper, but I still heard and that's when the waterworks started. I guess my father came home and heard me crying so he ran upstairs to see what was wrong. He then found out why I was crying and then they got into an enormous argument. All of their emotions were exploding and thrown at one another. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran and cried. I didn't know where I was going but I just knew I had to get out of there. I ran to a nearby playground where my papa and I used to go and have fun. We would have a good time by riding down the slide and swinging on the swing set. Then once it started getting dark, mother would come and get us for dinner, but now we will never be a family again. It was all papas' fault for breaking up the family, I decided. None of this would happen if he didn't cheat and we would still be a family. It dawned on me that I now hated him and I would never forgive him. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice someone sitting right beside me. She had pink hair, bright eyes, and looked around my age. She looked like she were really nervous or uncomfortable sitting there, so I turned my whole attention to her._

"_Hello I'm Maka," I said slowly to the pink haired kid. _

"_I don't know how to deal with meeting new people," she said anxiously. _

"_Oh well it's ok, you can tell me your name. I'm not mean or anything like that," I smiled._

"_Well…its…well….its…Crona," she stuttered._

"_Well it's nice to meet you Crona."_

"_I don't know how to deal with this but I guess…it's nice to meet you too."_

_I giggled a bit as Crona looked a little uncertain and that's when my disgusting father shows up._

"_Maka there you are, Papa's been so worried," he said taking in deep breathes. _

_I didn't say anything but just ignored him and got up. _

"_Well Crona hopefully we'll see each other again sometime, but I got to go home now so bye," I said running off and waving back to Crona. She waved a little with a little smile on his/her face as I disappeared with my father following close by._

"_Wait up Maka, you're really fast today," Papa said trying to keep up with me, but I just ignored him and ran faster. I heard him call my name but I was already walking through the doors and going to my room. He told me that mother already left, so I never left my room. All I wanted was mother and I can only have him. I decided I wouldn't come out of my room until she came home but that was a childish promise when I knew I couldn't stay in there forever, but I could hold a grudge on papa forever. I was determined to get away from him and I knew I was going to soon enough. _

_End of Flashback_

I stayed deep in thought until I got to my apartment. I've been living in it for four years since papa allowed me to. I couldn't take him going out with so many women so by the time I was thirteen, I demanded that I get my own place or he will never see me again. He allowed me to live in this apartment, but he insisted that he pay rent and buy me food, so every month he gives me food and money. He says he is still my father so he can't let me pay for my own things until I turn eighteen or something stupid like that. I really don't want his help but he won't let me live here otherwise so I just have to live through it. My apartment is in a little building on the second floor. It has a little kitchen with a stove, microwave, fridge, and cabinets. It has a little living room with a couple of couches and coffee table in the middle with a television. Then there's a hallway and that leads to my bedroom and bathroom. I set my stuff down and make myself some quick food before I have to go to work. I work at a sandwich place called "Sandwich Express." I work there Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's after school from four p.m. till eleven p.m. and I also work Saturday's from ten a.m. to five p.m. I would rather not work there but it's the only place that actually is hiring so I got a job there. I simply despise it there though; it has terrible pay, rude customers, and the food is greasy as can be. I've been trying to save up for college but it's a little hard when I only get six dollars an hour. Its minimum wage and who can go to college making minimum wage? College is expensive and I need a good paying job to actually go there, but I guess at least I have a job unlike some people. Another thing I hate is the costumers. They are the rudest people on the planet and some even go to school with me. They're either making a gigantic mess all over the table and floor or the sandwiches are not up to their standards so I have to make them a whole new sandwich. It's aggravating and that hat and apron they make us wear just proves my point. They make us where little white hats that say "Sandwich Express" with the matching apron that says "Our Sandwiches Rule." It's super embarrassing and that's another reason why the kids at school make fun of me. I can't understand why the "Sandwich Express" isn't out of business because of health regulations. The food is full of fat and grease while the cooking area is about the same. It should be banned to eat or make those sandwiches or be in the building. I hate it there but there's nothing I can do about it. I can either have a job that pays me little money or no job at all so I take my chances. Once I finally get there, I put on my embarrassing apron and hat and go to work. I always try to put on a happy face but sometimes I just want to kill the customers. I work alongside my friend Tsubaki. She extremely dislikes this job too but she is also saving for college. She is tall with super long black hair. She is really nice, calm, and someone I can tell my problems to. Sometimes I feel bad that I dump all my problems on her but she never minds. She likes to help people, but I don't see what she sees in that idiotic boyfriend of hers. It took me awhile to make the connection that the boy she had been _raving _about was Black Star. Black Star! The idiot who's always in tutoring! How did she fall for such an idiot? What the hell does she see in him? He's rude, thinks he's better than everyone else, and thinks he's going to surpass God. Yeah, right, how is he going to do that, talk him to death? It's not like he has the brains to do anything else. Tsubaki must be under some black magic to like this guy and I really feel sorry for her. I just don't want to tell her that he isn't good for her because I know she really likes him.

I sighed when I felt someone slightly shaking me. I looked to see it was Tsubaki. "Maka you were zoning out, we have customers." I then noticed a couple of people at the counter so I walked to them to take their orders.

"Yes, may I help you?" I asked to the guy in front.

"Finally," he scoffed. "Well I want a turkey sandwich, can you do that or do we have to go somewhere else?"

"I'm perfectly capable," I smiled even though I wanted to punch him the face for talking to me that way.

"Well hurry up," he rolled his eyes.

I quickly made the sandwich and gave it to him. "That's eight dollars and forty-two cents."

"Here," he said giving me the money but purposely dropping it on the floor. "Oops sorry." He said that and walked out while he and his friends laughed. I went to the other side of the counter and picked up the money he dropped. I counted it to make sure he gave me the right amount and put it in the cash register.

"That guy was a huge jerk," I heard Tsubaki's voice say. I turned to see her looking out the door with worry.

"Yeah tell me about it," I grumbled.

"Not cool," I heard someone say rather annoyed. I looked over to see the guy that was at tutoring, who called me cute and took it back. Soul was his name, he was probably as much of a jerk as that other guy so he had no right in saying it was uncool.

"What are you doing here, stalking me now?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right I would never stalk a flat chested girl like you," he snorted.

"Maka-chop!" I screamed hitting him in the head with a dictionary.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he yelled.

"You really don't know, I guess you are stupider than you seem," I commented. "So what do you want?"

"I don't want anything from you, but hey Tsubaki," Soul said as we turned our attention to her.

"Hey Soul," she smiled.

"Black Star said there's a party this weekend and wanted me to ask you to come," Soul said leaning on the counter.

"Sure I'll go but where's Black Star now?" she asked.

"He said something about Sid and Nygus needed him or something so he sent me instead," he sighed as I tried to figure out who and what they were talking about, but I knew I wouldn't understand so I just ignored them. They talked a bit more and Soul left without a word to me.

"Maka guess we're going to a party," she smiled.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me, I told Soul that I would only go if you came along and he agreed," she explained.

"No and I'm not going to a party."

"Come on, we're expecting you now, you have to come."

"Uh…fine," I said finding no way to get out of this. "When?"

"Tomorrow at ten, I'll come get you," she smiled as I sighed in disappointment. I didn't want to go to this party. It was probably full of drunken idiots that aren't ever going to make anything out of their lives, but I guess I have to go. I can just sneak out after the party starts and walk home. Yep that's the plan.


	3. Chapter 3

We don't own Soul Eater! This is written with KeedaxEmry!

* * *

><p>"Remind me why I'm doing this again," I said flatly.<p>

"For Tsubaki," Crona replied.

We were shut up in my bathroom—which is a pretty spacious and welcoming room actually. There are two spotless mirrors surrounded by bright bulbs like the ones seen in cliché acting movies. You know the lights that decorate the typical dressing room. The counter is sorted to my tastes, with only the bare essentials. Crona leaned towards me, her fingers brushing over my cheek as he rubbed in some foundation. Meanwhile, I stared at my reflection—at my curled hair and tight blouse—and frowned.

"Why?"

"Because," she tried, continuing to bathe my face in chemicals, "she's your friend and she can't go if you don't."

"Oh, yeah," I drawled, "because she's horrible. And her boyfriend is a dumb ass."

"W-Well," Crona drew back, screwing the cap back on the foundation, "I guess."

"He is," I suddenly snapped. "He's an obnoxious punk who doesn't deserve her!"

Crona flinched, and drew back, his eyes wide.

Whoops.

I sighed. "Can you finish my makeup?"

He hurried to do so, and I just tried to imagine that I was getting ready for an enjoyable event—maybe graduation, or a job interview.

"Why are you going?" I asked once I was done being tortured and we were walking up to the house, where I could already hear the faint, steady thumping of bass. Oh great.

Tsubaki was slightly behind us, seeming to tuck into herself; I looked at her, and then at Crona who was blushing, and wondered how I managed to make friends with the shyest people in school. Tsubaki had driven us, and, while we were in the car, she would not shut up. It was Black Star this, Black Star that. Wondering what he was going to think of her outfit (too low-cut for my tastes), saying how he was really sweet (I don't see how), agonizing over whether or not she'd drink (I almost jumped out of the car at that). But now that we were outside, she was silent, a nervous, happy smile hovering on her face.

"Oh…I um…"

He looked away from me, and before I could press him for answers, there was a, "TSUBAKI!"

Black Star burst out of the house, yelling at the top of his lungs. I tried to disguise my disgust as he bolted to Tsubaki, grinning, his face red from what I could only guess was intoxication.

"Hi," she managed, shooting me a smile before Black Star led her away.

"Wow," I shook my head, "that was—"

Crona had disappeared as well. I sighed, and mounted the steps to the door, letting myself in quietly. I had already promised myself I would stay for at least five minutes, and then make my excuses…of course, I hadn't thought about _how_ I would be getting back home…Maybe I could convince Tsubaki to leave early…..fat chance, I laughed darkly.

Inside the house was dark, crowded, and loud. My favorites.

I pushed past a wall of people, most of them ignoring me completely or giving me incredulous looks, probably wondering what a responsible student like myself was doing in this place that smelled like cheap beer and even cheaper perfume. I've been asking myself that all day, I thought.

I made it to the kitchen; glancing around with distain, I took in the keg and plastic cups.

"Heyyyy," some guy wobbled towards me, clutching his own cup, "what's your—"

I screamed as he toppled over, beer sloshing over the front of my shirt.

"Idiot!" I yelped. "Get the hell away from me!"

He laid on the floor, hiccupping; he glanced up at me with puppy eyes. "Don't be that way, baby," he slurred.

I resisted the urge to kick him. Instead I clenched my fists as I realized exactly how warm and wet and sticky and revolting my torso felt.

"Shit…" I muttered, my anger evaporating while I contemplated how to get this mess cleaned up.

"You know something."

I turned towards that sly voice, my face already on fire because I knew exactly who that voice belonged to. Soul was leaning against the counter, smirking.

"It's a good thing you're so flat chested, or else that would've been a lot worse," he continued, his eyes gleaming.

I don't know if he meant that I would have got my cleavage drenched, or if the guy would have started to paw at me, or what. All I knew was that he looked so goddamn pleased with himself—almost beside himself, in fact, at seeing me standing there, dripping with embarrassment and God knows what else. I wanted to claw his eyes out. I wanted to mop the floor with him until he was begging for forgiveness. What happened though was I made a squeak-like noise and continued to stare at him.

He straightened, chuckling, and grabbed my hand.

Colors blurred by. I was shocked. What was he doing?

Then, for the second time that day, I found myself shut up in a bathroom. This bathroom, however, wasn't welcoming in the slightest; it was small, dingy, and the stench of puke was overwhelming, making my head swim.

Soul was running water in the sink. I watched him, almost curious. In the back of my mind, I was wondering if maybe I had gotten drunk by osmosis. What else would explain the way my cheeks were flushed, the way my entire body felt weak and dizzy?

The second he pressed a damp towel to my shirt—near my collarbone, but way too close to my chest—I seemed to come to my senses.

"H-Hey!" I yelped, yanking the towel from him. "I can do it."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged.

I swiped at the stain furiously, feeling all together too hot and too flustered. He raised his eyebrow, probably to scoff at my failed attempts. My shirt was looking worse and worse the more I tried.

"Um…" Soul began. "You're horrible at this."

"Shut up!"

Pause.

"Listen, bookworm—"

"My name is Maka!"

"Yeah, yeah, Maka. I'm going to go get you something to change into." He paused before leaving. "Unless you want to keep trying?"

"Leave!" I threw the towel at his head, and he bowed out, laughing.

I sat on the toilet. I had been here for what, three minutes, and I had already managed to look like a complete fool in front of that jerk. Not only that, my shirt—which I had been planning to wear if I ever did manage to get a good job interview—was completely ruined. I was going to be stuck making sandwiches for the rest of my life. Hell, I wasn't even valedictorian; I was just some loser who was completely out of place here. The weird thing is that most of the time, I am fairly resilient. Strong, like my mother. But for some reason, I felt like I had fallen into a deep hole that was quickly being covered up with dirt. I have no family, I thought, except my mom, but she's too far away. And the few friends that I have are caught up with their silly romances, I thought, Tsubaki's smile appearing in my mind. Shit.

Tears fell and left dark circles on my pants.

I jumped up with a quiet sob, and twisted the lock on the door. At least Soul wouldn't see me like this.

My makeup was running down my face in dark streams. I frowned, momentarily distracted at how much I hate that goopy stuff, then pressed a bit of toilet paper to my cheeks to get some of it off. The damn tears kept coming, and my throat felt tight and painful.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Maka?"

I froze.

"Hey, open the door."

Soul knocked again, louder this time. "You do know how to do that, right?" he joked.

Another cry escaped without my permission, and my hand clamped over my mouth.

"A-Are you ok? Maka?" Now he sounded alarmed and unsure.

"I'm fine," I managed. "Just go away."

"You don't sound fine."

"Go away."

"Why should I?"

I found myself growing irritated at that smug attitude of his. "Just do it."

"Open the door," he repeated. "I'll stay here until you do."

I glanced at my reflection again—at least I had stopped crying, and with that, I let him in.

"Finally," he mumbled, handing me a shirt. "So, like, what's wrong?" he asked awkwardly, looking at me closely.

"N-Nothing," I stuttered. "Thanks."

"For someone so smart, you sure are stupid."

"You—"

"If nothing's wrong," he said seriously, "then why were you crying?"

I stared down at my feet. "I d-don't know."

He squinted at me. "At least he didn't puke on you."

"Yeah," I smiled weakly, and gestured to the shirt.

He nodded, and left me to change.

A few minutes later, I went back out into the crowd wearing a plain white t-shirt. I was mindful of any drunken teens, and began to search for Crona and Tsubaki.

I stepped into the living room, and spotted a lone spot on the couch, in-between the hordes of people. I pounced, sliding right in, determined to wait it out. Soon I would be home, I tried to convince myself, so just hang in there.

I was in the middle of reciting the digits of pi when the girl next to me tapped my shoulder. She was wearing a bright shirt, and a gigantic smile. "Hi, I'm Patty!"

I winced at her cheerful attitude. "I'm Maka."

"Do you like puppies?" she whispered in a serious voice.

I stared at her, trying to gauge whether she was joking or not. "Um, sure."

"Here!" she exclaimed. With a flourish, she presented me with a very poorly drawn picture of a puppy. It looked more like a brown scribble to be honest.

I hesitated, unsure. "Thank you."

"You are so welcome!"

Just then, someone flumped down next to Patty with a loud sigh. The two of them looked strikingly similar, except Patty had shorter hair and the new arrival was wearing darker clothing.

"Sis!" Patty beamed. "I made a new friend, see?"

The girl's eyes landed on me and I shuffled a bit in my seat, a little self-conscious.

"I'm Liz," she said, smiling. "Is my sister giving you a headache?"

"No."

"Well, she's giving me one." She scuffed Patty's hair up playfully. "What's your name?"

"Maka."

"Nice to meet you." Liz pulled out a nail file, and began to give her nails an incredible amount of attention while Patty giggled and clapped her hands together for no reason at all.

"There you two are."

I looked up at the scowling boy. Oh, it's Mr. Valedictorian, Death the Kid, I thought moodily.

"Hi Kid," Patty waved at him enthusiastically.

"Hey," Liz muttered, staring at her pinky finger closely. She held her hand up. "Do you think I have disproportional fingers? My pinky seems really chubby and—" She stopped short, as if realizing what she had just said. "Ha ha ha!" she laughed nervously. "Just kidding!"

But Kid had jumped forward, grabbing her hand and studying each finger. Liz squirmed away uneasily, and Kid straightened, a pleased smile on his face. "Your fingers are fine; in fact, both of your hands are perfectly symmetrical." He gave me a weird look. "Who are you?"

"I'm Maka," I hissed. He doesn't know who I am?

"Maka…" he started, confused. His face cleared, and he snickered. "Aren't you ranked second?"

"So what?" I barked.

"Nothing." He seated himself in-between Liz and Patty. "Have you guys seen Crona?"

"Nope!" Patty shrieked gleefully.

"Liz?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, Kid, I was too busy avoiding the weirdos here."

"You guys know Crona?" I asked slowly.

Kid's eyes found my face, and he stared at me, unblinkingly. "Aren't you her friend?"

"Yeah."

He smiled while Patty yelled, "We are too! We're all friends!"

"I was actually looking for her too," I said, beginning to feel a little more comfortable.

"She's probably hyperventilating in the corner or something," Liz said, now holding a mirror up to her face as she applied lip-gloss

"Maybe I should go find her," Kid and I said at the same time, in the same worried tone. We glanced at each other, and he gave me another smile. I was beginning to take a liking to this guy.

I followed him and we wound through most of the rooms with no luck. I saw a glimpse of Tsubaki and Black Star, however; the latter was jumping onto a table and declaring his greatness while my poor friend stood off to the side.

Then we heard an out-of-place thump.

"Did you hear that?" Kid asked, straining to hear the faint noise over the hip-hop that was blasting.

"It's from over there," I decided, heading into the hallway.

To our horror, we saw Crona crouched at the opposite end; she was curled up in a tight ball, and I already knew that she was crying.

We ran over to her, and knelt down to her level. "Crona?" we both asked, concerned.

Crona looked up at us and we gasped. Blood was running down the side of her cheek and her whole face was swollen with a tender-looking red tint.

"Oh my God," Kid managed.

Crona stayed silent, her eyes hollow and sad. Kid reached out, and brushed a strand of hair out of Crona's face.

"A-Are you ok?" I stuttered. "Crona?"

Kid wrapped his fingers around Crona's. I didn't think anything of it; I was too busy freaking out, I couldn't hold onto a coherent thought.

"Who did this?" Kid asked softly.

Crona looked at him. "I….I….t-t-they were..mad….be-because I a-accidentally…bumped into….s-s-someone."

"Who?"

"I d-d-don't know."

"Maka?"

"Yes?" I jumped, startled.

"Get her cleaned up, please," Kid demanded.

"Ok. Come on, Crona."

Kid let go of him, and Crona reached out blindly for me and I held onto her hand tightly. I helped her to her feet, and she immediately began to sway. I moved closer to her as Kid stood up as well. Crona leaned against me to steady herself, and I couldn't stand to look at her for too long; she looked lost and dazed, and the blood was a dark shade of red that made me anxious.

"Maybe we should get a doctor, Kid," I voiced my concern. "She could bleed to…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Whoever did this," he said, shaking, "is going to die."

"W-What?"

"Holy shit," I heard a new voice announce.

The owner of the voice was Black Star; next to him was Tsubaki and Soul, and they were all fixated at the scene in front of them.

They hurried over to us. Tsubaki quickly got on Crona's other side and helped to support her. Soul beckoned to us, and we wobbled forward.

"Calm down!" I heard Black Star exclaim.

"Whoever did this," Kid said, his voice growing louder, "is going to die!"


	4. Chapter 4

This is written with KeedaxEmry. Here is the next chapter guys! Review and comment! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>I just couldn't believe what was happening. Crona was beat up beyond belief and Mr. Valedictorian was ready to kill anyone who even came close to her. Black star and Soul attempts at calming him down were in shambles because he was too angry to be dealt with. It was something I've never seen and by the looks of it no one else here has either. He had his fist clenched and his eyes exposed a fiery rage that no one could calm. He even said he was going to kill whoever did this and that made me scared for my own life. I knew whoever did this was going to pay and not just by Death the kids hands but my own. That was when a couple of scum bags walked into the room. It was three guys wearing low-baggy jeans, jerseys, and they had spiked haircuts. These idiots were laughing and high-fiving each other until they noticed us and shot us dirty looks.<p>

"I guess that chick had to call in her friends for help like a little baby," one of them said laughing at Crona. That was when I got furious. I trudged over to the one who insulted Crona and tapped him on the shoulder, as he turned around I slapped him right across the face. I used all my might and held up frustration to slap him and I was proud of myself until he snatched my hand and held it above my head. He brought his face close to mine and I saw that his eyes were just like Kid's, fuming with anger.

"You know little girl, I'm not scared to hit a girl," he finally spoke in a whisper which made shivers run down my spine. He had the scent of alcohol all over his breath, so I moved my head to the side. I hated that stench, but he then jerked my head back to face him. We were so close that we were almost kissing, but then he just spoke once again. "Do you see what I did to your friend, well I could do that to you to so…" he was saying until I was knocked to the ground with a thud. I looked up quickly when I felt the ground under me shake, and I was surprised to see Death the Kid standing in front of me. He clenched his fist but he seemed a bit more relaxed and that was when I noticed the huge guy holding me a second ago lying on the floor with a black eye.

"That's for Crona," Kid spat.

I was so surprised that I couldn't move until I heard a scream, "Run the cops are here."

'THE COPS?' I thought as my mind rushed with many thoughts. I couldn't get caught by the cops. I would never get into college then and I would have to work at a sandwich shop forever. I didn't want that and look now my life is over. I should just go die in a hole alone, it would be better than this embarrassment. People were rushing by me as they screamed until I felt someone pull me up. I didn't know who it was and I knew that I didn't care, my life was over anyways. I was panicking until I noticed I was outside with someone pulling me along. We were going a pretty fast pace for my out of mind experience but I was keeping up. It brought my attention that the one and only Soul Eater Evans was dragging me farther from the party. I tried struggling out of his grip but he wouldn't let up.

"Hey let go of me," I snapped.

"Shut up, I'm trying to save your ass," he spat.

"What, from what?" I asked confused.

"The cops bookworm, no one wants to be caught by them," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh," was all I could say as we finally came to a yellow motorcycle. He looked at me for a second and then his bike as he climbed on.

"Get on," he demanded as he stared straight ahead.

"What, no way am I getting on that death trap," I said backing away.

"Would you rather be taken to jail or get on the bike," he snapped as I stopped.

I glared at him before getting on the bike. I barely situated myself before he pressed the accusatory making us lurch forward making me grab onto him for dear life. He snickered at my actions, but kept going. We came to road and started down it. It was a pretty quiet conversation until we stopped at what looked like a bar. I let go of him and he jumped off holding his hand out to me. I took it and got off the bike while looking at my surroundings. It was dark all except some lights coming from the building. It was a gray building with a sign out front saying "Death Kicks."

"What are we doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"Were having some fun," he said with a smile showing off his sharp teeth.

"What fun would that be?" I rolled my eyes. "Were not old enough to drink."

"Who said we would be drinking?" he asked walking through the door of the building. I didn't know whether I should follow him or not, but my body seemed to move on its own. The next thing I knew I was maneuvering through crowds of people trying to find Soul. I finally found him sitting at a bar. He seemed to be talking with the bar tender until he noticed me.

"I thought you would be gone by now," Soul snickered.

"I'm just here to make sure you're not breaking the law," I lied. I didn't know why I really came in. I could have walked home. I'm sure I could find my way back to my apartment, so why wasn't I.

"I said I don't do that stuff," he said turning back to the bar tender. He was a big man that seemed gruff but his eyes told me something totally different. His eyes were smiling and seemed friendly so I took a seat next to Soul. Soul and the bar tender talked for a while more until turning to me.

"What would you like miss, anything?" he asked me.

"Oh how about a coke," I smiled.

"Coming right up," the bar tender said taking a cup and filling it with coke. He sat it in front of me and started his conversation with Soul back up.

"So is this your new girlfriend Soul?" he asked just as I took a drink of my pop. His question made me spit it across the room as his laughter filled the air. "I guess not huh?"

"No I would never date this bookworm," Soul spat.

"Then why'd you bring her here?" the bar tender asked.

"No reason," Soul shrugged.

"I've never seen you bring a girl here, Soul, she must be special if you took her here," the bar tender continued.

"We just got into some trouble that's all," Soul grumbled. "We needed a place to lay low."

"What did you do this time?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just a party and the cops showed up," Soul explained.

"Trouble with the cops again?" he asked.

"It's not like it's my fault, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Soul stood up from himself.

"Aren't you always," he chuckled.

I just sat there listening to their conversation until the bar tender turned his attention to me.

"So what's your name?" he asked me.

"Maka and yours?" I asked.

"It's Joe, nice to meet you Maka," he smiled.

"Likewise," I grinned when we heard someone loudly blubbering. We looked over to see my all too familiar womanizing father. He had two women on his arms as he blabbed. I glared at him as some tears came falling from my eyes. I was about to break down until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Soul looking at me with worry.

"What's wrong Maka?" he asked concerned.

I wiped my eyes calming down before talking. "It's nothing just my idiot father."

I could see Soul looking around the room before his eyes landed on that womanizer. He even started glaring at him, and it made me feel better. He then stood up and offered his hand to help me off the stool I was sitting on. I took his hand slowly as he lifted me.

"Were going now, see ya later Joe," Soul smiled once again as he dragged me behind him. Joe smiled and waved at us until we got to the door. That was when we heard loud annoying voice.

"Maka!" we heard my father's voice call. I made a loud sigh as I turned to see my father standing there. He looked very angry and was even glaring but not at me, at Soul. Soul was standing right behind me holding the door open.

"Come on Maka, let's get out of here," I heard Soul whisper loud enough for only me to hear. I turned to Soul and was about to leave before my arm was grabbed. It was papa that grabbed me. He was holding me, not letting me walk out the door, so I turned back to him.

"Maka, what are you doing here," my father cried.

"What does it matter papa?" I snapped.

"You shouldn't be here, your too young, to be drinking," he continued. "It's him that made you drink; I'm going to kill him."

"Maka-Chop," I said hitting him over the head with a book I always keep on me. He fell to the ground with a dent in his head, as he started crying.

"Maka but boys only want one thing," my papa cried holding onto my leg.

"What do you care, you can't talk when you're the one that cheated on mama," I exploded kicking him off me.

"But Maka…" he cried as I pushed past Soul out the door. Soul followed right behind me, hands in his pockets. I jumped on the back of the bike first as Soul looked at me. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes before he smirked and jumped on to. He started the bike while we heard one more cry from my papa, and drove off quickly.

"Where do you live?" he called out to me while driving.

"I live in the apartments near the library," I told him.

"That's why you're such a book-worm," he snickered.

I would have given one of my famous Maka-chops but he was driving and I didn't want to die, so I held back. We eventually got to my apartment and he stopped the bike. We both got off the bike, and stood there trying to figure out what to say.

"Well thanks for getting me out of both situations," I thanked.

"Its fine, cops and father's are so uncool," he snickered as I laughed along too.

We stayed there for a second more before he got back on his bike. "I got to go, see ya bookworm."

I just rolled my eyes and went into my apartment. Once I got in and sank to the floor thinking about the day. That's when I heard a knock at my door. I looked through the peck hole to see my papa.

"Go away papa!" I yelled.

"But Maka, papa was scared, you were in trouble," he blubbered.

"Why would I?" I asked annoyed.

"Well that boy," he mumbled.

"He's way better than you," I yelled moving away from the door to go to bed. I really didn't know why I said that. Was Soul better than my papa? I've always known that guys were cheating womanizers so why was Soul different? It must be from all the stress I've had to day. Yeah, I'm not in my right mind. That's right!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I hope you like the chapter. This is written with KeedaxEmry and we don't own Soul Eater. It's funny so go read it.

* * *

><p>"So, uh, what are you going to write about?" I asked awkwardly.<p>

"The correspondence theory of truth."

"Oh."

I had been sent to the library to work on an essay, and the room had been deserted, save for Kid.

I racked my brain for a second, not wanting to sound stupid; he, however, picked up on this.

"It's about where 'truth' originated from and how it's related to reality," he explained briefly before turning back to his computer. I stared at my own blank screen, a dull ache pounding in my head as I tried to come up with an idea. But I could see Kid in the corner of my eye, and it made me think of that party, and of my stupid father, and of Soul, and of how my essay wouldn't be as good as Kid's.

Think, Maka. Think….

Kid was practically banging on the keyboard, his fingers flying over the letters. I want to read his….

I adjusted myself, sneaking a peek at his work. I managed to read something about Aristotle before he suddenly stopped, sighing.

"Do you need help, Maka?"

"N-No!" I yelped, embarrassed at being caught.

He simply rolled his eyes, and went back to typing. This time I caught a "_x_ is false if _x_ corresponds to some state of affairs that does not obtain" and I spent a good chunk of time trying to make sense out of it before I mentally kicked myself. Get to work!

I struggled to keep my thoughts on track, trying to come up with a semi-decent idea at least, but in the end I found myself completely zoned out. It basically went like this:….I can't write about that, it sounds stupid! Like my father. I can't believe he was warning me about boys when he had TWO women with him! And after all he put our family through! It was a good thing Soul was there, or I would have lost it. That guy makes no sense; he has horrible grades, and yet he seems fairly intelligent, not to mention calm and in control. Maybe he just doesn't apply himself? A lot of kids are like that, especially if they come from a bad household….Do you think….? His parents, maybe? He doesn't seem to have trouble finance-wise, with all his leather jackets and that motorcycle. More like death on wheels. Now this is going to bother me…I mean, it could just be laziness. Simple as that. Or maybe he's a drug addict, and he's currently spiraling out of control, and he's going to end up dead in a ditch with a used needle next to his body…oh God, why am I picturing that? It can't be that…although you never know. Well, he honestly seems like an ok guy…

Did I just think that? He's a complete slacker! He goes to parties and doesn't care about school! The type of person I hate.

Though he did help me at that party, when that guy spilled his drink on me. That's true, I guess….I almost forgot about Crona! I haven't talked to him since then!

"Hey, Kid?"

"What?"

"Um, what happened after the poli—"

He cut me off, not disguising the flash of anger in his eyes. "I took Crona and ran."

"Oh, good. So he's ok?"

"Yes, he's at home resting." He glanced at me. "I'm heading over there after school. You can come too, if you want to."

"Sure," I grinned.

"It looked worse than it was," he continued. "I wanted to take him to the hospital but he kept refusing."

"I thought he would need stitches…" I said concerned.

"He did. I forced him to go and he only went because I wouldn't budge."

"He can be stubborn sometimes," I said slowly. I was surprised because, while this was true, Crona was the type of person who would do whatever you say. I always tell him to stand up for himself, to have more confidence. He has gotten better around me, sometimes going so far as to blatantly argue with me, but he has known me for years. That could only mean that Crona is very comfortable around Kid, and I wasn't even aware they knew each other! What's going on?

"Yeah," he agreed.

"How do you know Crona?"

"We're in the same grade." He brushed my question aside. "You haven't written anything," he pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" I groaned. "What—"

Again I was interrupted, but this time it was by Liz and Patty.

"Kid!" Patty marched up to us, beaming, while Liz trailed behind her.

"Hey, Patty, Liz," he smiled.

"What are you working on?" Liz asked.

Kid gestured towards the screen. "A simple essay. The perfection of the typed word," he suddenly cooed. "Every letter a masterpiece. No room for human error!"

"Funny!" Patty laughed.

"We're suppose to give this to you." Liz slid a piece of paper out of her pocket. He took it, and immediately focused his whole attention on it, scribbling furiously, his face dark and upset.

"Um…" I muttered, alarmed. My eyes went to Patty, who was playing with some colorful slinky, to Liz, who was inspecting her makeup in a tiny mirror, to Kid, who seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown. He was bent over the paper, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Are you…"

"I'm worthless!" he cried, now sobbing. "This…circle…I c-can't…"

If I tilted my head slightly, I could see the circle drawn there; it looked perfect to me.

"Kid, calm down!" The two of them had finally taken notice, and I sat there, dumbfounded, as they went through some weird process to calm him down.

I was still staring by the time he was back to typing as if nothing had happened.

"Ok?" I said to myself.

Liz cupped her hand around my ear and whispered, "He has OCD. He's obsessed with symmetry."

"Really?"

I snuck a quick look at Kid's screen and saw: 88888888888888

That explained a lot.

"And lately it's been worse," her eyes narrowed, "and it's effecting his grades."

"Yeah!" Patty exclaimed, apparently overhearing us. "That's why he's failing math!"

"Patty!" she scolded, glancing at Kid nervously. We were in luck because currently he was in his own little, symmetrical world.

"But, sis, it's true," she pouted.

Wait, I thought, that means…."What's his class rank?"

"Second."

YES!

XxXxXxX

I was still in high spirits when I waltzed into tutoring. I had the constant urge to laugh—I was on top of the world!

"What's that idiotic grin for?"

"Hey Soul~!" I chirped. My good mood remains undefeated. I slid into the seat next to him, my large smile unwavering. "Need any help~?"

"No. Stop talking like that," he scowled.

"Like what~?" I sang, poking him in the forehead.

"Like that!"

"You're just mad~"

"About?" he asked dully, picking his pencil up almost as if he was actually going to work.

"I'm class valedictorian~"

"Why should I care?"

"Do you need any help~?"

"No. Shut up, bookworm."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He ignored me, now staring at his work, his frustration boiling up. I watched as he frowned, flipped a few pages in his textbook, frowned some more.

"Let me see," I said not unkindly. He handed it over without a word and I saw that he was writing an essay as well. "I was doing this today too," I commented.

He looked at me as if he couldn't care less. "Your topic?"

"Oh, uh," I blushed.

His face showed suspicion, but soon he grinned. "Tell me."

"It's not important," I muttered.

"Maka."

His voice was so serious I shivered.

"W-What?"

"What did you write about?"

"Promise you won't make fun of me?" I asked in defeat.

"Promise."

"I wrote about the drive to succeed." Then I added, to feel a little better, "Something you wouldn't know much about."

"…"

I couldn't stand the way he paused like that, totally silent as I fidgeted. "Slacker," I managed, hoping that he would say something.

"Wow," he said right before he busted out in laughter. "Of course you wrote about that!"

"Shut up!" I gave him a Maka-Chop, which only intensified his hysterics.

"I…can't….breathe…." he managed, tears welling up in his eyes.

A nearby teacher shot him a stern look, and he buried his head in the table to muffle the sound. I waited, irritated as he howled.

When he finally stopped I asked, "How is that funny?"

"Because it's so you," he smirked. "You have no life."

"You're the one who doesn't have a life! I'm preparing for my future!"

He leaned back on his chair, pleased with himself as ever. "You don't know how to live."

"Do to."

"You do not. What do you do for fun?"

"I read."

"Read?"

"Yes!"

"And?"

I paused, my thoughts involuntarily steering towards the SAT prep book sitting on my desk at home, waiting to be highlighted and studied. "Well," I cleared my throat, "I watch TV."

"What do you watch?"

"The history channel."

"Which proves my point." His grin widened, showing off his teeth.

"Fine then," I crossed my arms over my chest. "What do you do for fun?"

There was a gleam in his eyes that I didn't like at all as he said, "This and that."

"Give me specifics."

"All _you _need to know is that _I _know how to have a good time."

"More like you know how to get in trouble," I rolled my eyes.

"Are you suggesting that I partake in illegal activities?" he gasped, pretending to be shocked.

"Noo," I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm, "I would _never_ suggest that."

"Back to the point. You're life is incredibly boring."

"It is not!"

"Maka, dear," he leaned towards me, his voice falsely concerned, "it's alright. I understand." He straightened. "I bet I have more fun in one weekend than you have had in your entire life!" He declared, laughing.

"Well I bet my weekend is much more enjoyable than yours!"

"Enjoyable?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes," I sulked.

"Ok, then, you're on."

"What?" I blinked while he continued to grin.

"This weekend is your turn, and then next weekend it's my turn."

"Turn to…"

"What, suddenly you're stupid?"

"Hey!"

"Ok, I'll spell it out for you. This weekend, I'll hang out with you, and we'll just do what you normally do. Next weekend, we'll do things my way. Then we can see who has more fun."

"Fine! But don't cry when I win!"

"I won't. What do you want to bet?"

"Not money," I said quickly. "My job sucks."

"Ok," he chuckled. "If I win—"

"You two go on a date." Death the Kid appeared, looking pretty happy.

"WHAT?" We both exclaimed.

"Calm down," Kid said. "I just thought—"

"No way," Soul interrupted, "Not gonna happen."

I was torn between agreeing, or yelling at him for saying it like that. Before I said anything, Soul explained our bet to Kid.

"Interesting," he remarked. "Even though it's based off opinion, and neither of you can truly win."

"I will sway her," Soul grinned. "Huh, Maka? You'll never read again."

I snorted. "Whatever."

"Back to the terms," Kid said. "How about, if Soul wins, Maka will buy dinner and visa versa?"

"Noooo I'm poor!" I objected.

"Afraid to lose?" Soul smirked.

"In your dreams!" I looked up at Kid. "So if I win, he buys me dinner?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"You know what…" Soul muttered thoughtfully. "That sounds oddly date-like."

"Yeah it does," I realized.

"Kid!" Soul and I bursted, frowning at the way we'd been tricked.

"We have to go," Kid said with a devilish smile, grabbing my arm and dragging me away. "Let's go see Crona!"

XxXxXxX

Something was odd about this, but I couldn't quite place it yet. Kid immediately opened the door to Crona's house, walking in with ease, obviously comfortable. Not only that, he lead the way inside, through the living room and down the hall to a closed door I knew by heart. There was a lone picture tapped there by the clumsy hands of children—just looking at it made a melancholy, yet happy, feeling creep up on me. The pink squiggle was obviously Crona, while the green squiggle was obviously me; we both have crayon grins and in the corner there's a "too my fend" scribble that I vaguely recall.

Before I can reflect any further, we enter; I can a tuff of Crona's hair sticking out from under the bright green-checkered bedspread. Her room is best describe as an explosion of color and everything about it seems overly cheerful and outgoing, which is quite the opposite of her personality.

"Crona?" I called softly, wondering if she was asleep.

She murmured something, and sat up, rubbing her eyes. When she saw us, she squeaked. "Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"I just wanted to bring you this," Kid said, indicating the plastic bag in his hand. He held it open, revealing various fruit. "Um," he added awkwardly, "it's suppose to help…"

"You mean because it has vitamin C?" I offered.

"Yes," he nodded curtly, seeming gracious.

"Oh…well t-thank you," she said meekly.

Kid and I situated ourselves around her—him on the vanity while I perched on the bed itself. Kid grabbed the teddy bear Crona always sleeps with and used it to poke at her head. "Feeling better?"

"Uh huh," she said quietly.

Not to sound mean or anything, but I couldn't help but frown at how….oddly _ok_ she seemed. She had no visible signs of injury, unless you could count the bottle of aspirin on the bedpost or the few bandages on her pale skin. I expected a much different scenario; of her insisting that she's fine in that weak, quiet voice of hers, while trying to hold back tears as she thought of the incident….instead we were being greeted with a content, if somewhat alarmed (?),Crona. I watched, slightly dazed, as I saw Kid's fingers wrap around hers. Crona's eyes gleamed, and then flickered to me nervously, almost as if she had forgotten I was there. It clicked.

"Don't tell me you…." I began, unsure. Maybe I had it wrong…

"We're dating," Kid said.

A pang of jealousy hit me square in the chest. First Tsubaki, now Crona. All of my friends were leaving me behind, leaving me for some boy!

"Oh."

I was alone.

"Maka…." She muttered.

Seriously. Crona, shy, unbearably shy Crona could get a boyfriend and I can't.

"I wanted to tell you," she whimpered.

I snapped out of it, ashamed of my immediate pity envy. "That's great."

Crona's worry vanished at that, and she quickly added, "We've been going out for a few weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me until now?" I asked.

"Well…."

"Because," Kid coughed uneasily, "she didn't think you'd approve."

Before I could ask why, she put in, "You were always saying how he was the only thing standing in your way of being valedictorian."

"Oh," I blushed.

"It's fine," Kid assured. "No hard feelings. Besides, I'm ranked second now."

"I know."

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" I shifted and they seemed to notice my discomfort and reacted by releasing their entwined hands, averting their eyes.

"So, you and Soul, eh?"

"No!" I exclaimed, heat further engulfing my face.

Crona giggled. "I thought so too!"

She's way too relaxed, I thought, sulking. "It's not like that at all. We're not even friends."

"You're hanging out this weekend, _and_ next weekend," Kid smirked.

"That's great, Maka," Crona decided cheerfully.

"He's a good-for-nothing," I pouted.

"Which is why you like him."

"That makes no sense!"

"Yes, it does. Remember in fourth grade, you had the biggest crush on—"

"SHUT UP!" I screeched before Kid could hear anymore.

I winced, expecting her to be stunned, but again, she laughed. As if she had been transformed into a different person. "Don't worry, I won't tell." She shot Kid a look, and he smirked, which I knew meant he either already knew, or she was going to tell him once I was gone.

I glared at her. In the back of my mind, I was wondering if this change was permanent or if it was just the result of being at home, combined with the fact that her best friend and her boyfriend were the only ones around. Because at school, surrounded by strangers and mere acquaintances, she is completely withdrawn.

"I should go," I suddenly decided, standing up.

"You can stay, Maka," she said, a peculiar frown on her face.

"I have homework."

"Oh."

"Bye."

"Bye," Crona said gently, her eyes fixed onto mine.

"See you later," Kid nodded.

As I left, and as I went home, and as I got ready for work, all I could think about was that picture. It had been back when my parents were together, and I stayed over at Crona's house overnight for the first time. I had been upset at the time, probably because of my papa, so Crona beamed at me saying, "I have an idea!" Then she grabbed a piece of printer paper, and we laid out on the floor, coloring it and giggling. We made a few actually—from "princesses" and "animals" to "flowers" and "houses" (They all looked incoherent…) but in the end we decided our favorite was the self-portrait. With a few step stools, dropped objects, and tons of effort, we had it taped to her door. I never forgot that day.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! This is Maka's Saturday out with Soul. Be Excited.

This is written with KeedaxEmry and we don't own Soul Eater.

Review!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>'I'll show him! I'll show Soul that today will be a lot more fun than his weekend next week.' I thought determined stomping through the streets to downtown. I start scanning around the buildings looking for Soul until my eyes cross him. He is leaning against a light pole with his arms crossed trying to look cool. I roll my eyes and trudge over to him.<p>

"Finally what took you so long book worm," he smirked moving away from the pole and closer to me. "So what boring thing do we start with today?"

"Nothing I do is boring," I scoffed. "More like the things you do are boring!"

"I doubt that tiny-tits, but we will have to see who will win the deal, get ready to take me out," he grinned showing off his teeth.

"Yeah right, I'm so winning this bet," I said full of confidence.

"Well let's see then, ok what's first?" he asked.

"First were going to…um…well," I awkwardly laughed trying to think of something to do first.

"Well I'm waiting."

"Well we could…we could…um…how about…the library," I smiled.

"The library?" he snorted.

"Yes."

"That's the most boring place in town."

"Is not, it's fun, there's so much you can learn," I argued.

"Yeah if you're a bookworm," he shrugged.

"I am not a bookworm!" I yelled.

"Then why are we going to the library?"

"Because…it will help your future, now come on," I demanded grabbing him and pulling him in the direction of the library. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him sigh, but I didn't let that change my mind. We walked there in silence until we got to the front door.

"Someone kill me now," I heard Soul say under his breath.

"Let's go," I ordered as I pulled the door open waiting for him to walk in. He hesitated for a moment but then brushed past me. I followed him through the door until he stopped. I just walked past him going to the educational section until my conscience interrupted me.

'Maka what are you doing, if you go to the educational section then Soul will think you're a dork, stay away from there,' my conscience screamed throughout my head as I stopped in my tracks almost in front of the education section of the library. I turned my head a bit to see Soul standing right behind me looking at me confused. Since I was so close to the education section I made a big ninety degree angle until I came face to face with the "Adult Romance Section." I was frozen in that very spot, not able to move until I heard Soul Eater's voice.

"What are you looking at?" he said with a tone called deeply disturbed glancing at the section I was standing in front of.

"Uh…I…well…" I stuttered trying to think of a reason why I was in that section. "You know I sometimes read from this section."

I then laughed awkwardly but then turned my attention to Soul. He was frozen with a looks of shock and terror on his face. I was sure he was going to either puke or faint from how his face turned white.

"What?" I stuttered.

"Uh…nothing," he said finally turning a normal color again. I gulped and turned my attention back to the section I was in front of. I wasn't surprised how Soul reacted, I was just as shocked. I was thinking about walking away from the section until a familiar voice stopped me.

"How dare you," I heard looking around to see my one and only papa standing there with a killing aura coming off him.

"Papa," I squeaked looking from him to Soul to the section in the library.

"How dare you," he repeated starring start at Soul. "You try to make my Maka read these kinds of books."

I looked to the section once more and tried to explain, "Papa this isn't what it looks like."

"Yeah it was her choice to read these not mine," Soul shrugged.

"You're lying Soul Eater Evan now prepare to die," he screamed coming at Soul with a killer look in his eye as Soul gulped and ran for it. Before papa got to him though, I grabbed the closes book and Maka-Chopped him with it. He would be out for a little bit but I wasn't taking the chance of that so I grabbed Soul and ran out of the library. I didn't know where we were going but all I knew was we had to get away from him. Once at a far distance we stopped at a nearby park for kids.

"Are you trying to kill me," Soul huffed.

"Well I didn't think Papa would find us in the library," I tried to explain breathing hard.

"Don't blame it on him when you read those uncool books," he shrugged.

"Hey don't blame this on me," I argued.

"It was your fault."

"Was not."

"Then why did you insane father try to kill me."

"Because he's an idiot."

"Whatever, so where are we now," he asked as I looked around and I knew where we were. We were at the same park where I met Crona.

"This park," I said quietly as I went over to the swings and sat down. He just gave me a weird look but sat down next to me. I thought about the times with Crona and me which made me happy, but the sad thoughts consumed them. I couldn't help but think about my mother's leaving and my father's cheating. Slowly some tears stared falling from my eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" Soul asked looking at me with worry.

"Nothing I'm fine just thinking is all," I said trying to fake a smile even though it came out a frown.

"You know this park?" he asked.

"Yeah this is where I met Crona for the first time when I was young."

"But there's something else," he commented

"Yeah," I said as I looked into the setting sun.

"You shouldn't let it bother you," Soul said with his head down.

"What?"

"What or whoever hurt you shouldn't bother you because it's stupid to worry over things that happen in the past, you just have to be stronger than it," he said turning his attention to me. I don't know why but when he said that it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I didn't have to worry about mama or papa anymore because Soul was right I shouldn't let it bother me. It was getting late probably around six when I heard a grumbling noise. I looked over at Soul who clutched his stomach and giggled a little.

"What?" he growled.

"Nothing come on I'll make you something to eat at my place," I smiled as he stood up. I did the same and lead the way to my apartment. We went up to my floor and to the door. I unlocked it and went inside with Soul following.

"You can take a seat," I said pointing to the couch as I walked into the kitchen. I cooked three cheese pasta with garlic bread for the past thirty minutes and walked out. I set it on the table and then called for Soul. He jumped off the couch and walked over to the table. He sat down and I gave him a plate full of food.

"Not poisoned is it?" he asked.

"Shut up," I grumbled and sat across from him. I pierced a noodle with my fork and put it in my mouth as my attention was brought to Soul. He was looking at the food with an unsure look of his face until he stabbed some of the pasta with his fork. He then shoved it in his mouth quickly and chewed slowly.

"Well…" I said wanting to know how it tasted.

"Hmm, it's good," he shrugged and ate more quickly this time. I smiled a bit knowing that I made a good dinner and might even win this until he said, "But it was still a boring day."

"It was not."

"Was to, you're stupid if you think I had fun."

"Well it's not like I'm going to have fun on your weekend.

"We'll just see about that, tiny-tits."

"Maka-Chop," I screamed hitting him over the head with a dictionary.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You can't figure it out, you really are stupid."

"Well maybe if you stopped hitting me then I would be smarter, you're hurting my brain you know."

"I can't hurt it since its peanut size."

"It is not, bookworm."

"You jerk," I yelled.

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Shut up, Maka-Chop," I screamed one more time hitting him so hard that he would be unconscious for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Were back! Hope you like the new chapter. Its funny so read it. Thank for reading and hope you enjoy. We don't own Soul eater. Review! See ya next time.

* * *

><p>I was hovering on the edge of consciousness, keeping my eyes closed and moving my pillow until it was at a more comfortable position. Go back to sleep….<p>

"MAKA!"

It's just my stupid father….I was throwing my stuffed bunny at his face while he laughed. We're both so happy…

"YOUR PAPA IS HERE!"

I'm wearing a dress. When was the last time I had that thing on? It's falls to my knees, plastered with pink flowers, and I'm beaming, holding my arms up to ask for a piggyback ride….

"WAKEY-WAKEY!"

He's leaning down to grab me….I reach my little hands out eagerly…..

"RISE AND SHINE!"

He finally picks me up and—

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

My papa's face was right in mine, and I screamed instinctively.

He looked hurt as I sat up, hugging a pillow to my chest and glaring at him. "What are you doing here?"

"But Maka," he whined, "it's Father-Daughter Sunday!"

Oh, right, I thought moodily. He insisted on "quality bonding time" every week…although I've managed to ward him off to every other week (usually through excuses like work or studying).

"You could have called first, or waited until afternoon, jeez…"

I peeked at the clock just as he exclaimed, "It's already twelve!"

My blankets were kicked off and I muttered, "I'm busy today, so…"

"No, Maka, I am worried about you."

"Don't be." I hopped out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

His voice, cold and low, stopped me in my tracks. "That boy you hang out with is trouble."

"Um, I don't know who you're talking about," I lied quickly.

"He took you to a bar, Maka! He made you read weird books!"

"Soul didn't make me do those things! Well, ok, he did take me to a bar, but it wasn't to drink," I feebly explained, fully knowing how weak my argument sounded.

"Then why were you there?"

"I…we were….he knows the someone who works there and…."

"He is a bad influence. I don't want you to—"

"Papa! I'm fine!" I clenched my fist, anger, mixed with something unidentifiable, bubbling up in my gut. "Leave me alone."

"You may see this as fine, but it's not. He only wants to have his way with you. You're a smart girl, but boys have their tricks."

I blushed. "You must have a book of tricks. Don't you? The way women are always all over you."

He flinched. "It's hard to understand adults' choices—"

"I understand that you cheated on mama. What else is there to understand?"

"Maka," he said sadly, "can we please discuss this some other time? Let's just enjoy the movie."

I decided to push away the things I wanted to yell at him, and instead asked, out of genuine curiosity, "What movie?"

He gave me a smug smile. "The Secret World of Arriety. It came out today."

"It did?" I squealed despite myself. "Really?"

This was one of the few things I love to do—watch movies based on books. It's always fascinating to compare and contrast them, and my papa and I use to be regular moviegoers. Even if it was based on a book I read when I was two, I would be front and center when it hit the big screen. The lessons they forced on you, the cheesy lines, the simple, predictable way it's presented….it really didn't matter to me, as long as its roots were in literature.

So I ignored our argument and my rude awakening, and simply showered, put on descent clothes, and greeted my papa, who was sitting in my kitchen gnawing on a muffin as he waited.

"I'm ready. When does it start?"

"Uhhhh," he hummed behind his crammed mouth, pulling a paper out of his pocket. "Um," he swallowed, "One fifteen."

"One—oh no!" I cried. "We're going to miss the beginning!"

"Nod uf ee urry," he put so tactfully after taking another gigantic bite.

"Come on! Stop stuffing your face!" I grabbed my purse and he stopped himself from grabbing more food.

"Wait, Maka!" he practically screamed as I was about to yank the door open.

"What?"

"You haven't eaten breakfast!"

"We don't have time!"

"Breakfast is important!"

"No it's not!"

"Maka! Eat for your poor papa!"

"No, we have to—"

The door swung open, hitting me in the face. I fell back, clutching the sting of pain in my nose.

Soul stood in the doorway, staring at the scene in front of him. I felt the gush of something warm and wet and bolted to the bathroom.

Oh god, I thought, lowering my blood-covered hands. I grabbed some toilet paper to stem the flow, and covered my nose. The problem then was that I needed my currently preoccupied hands to be washed off. The only solution was to ungracefully shove the bits of paper up my nose to keep it from dripping, and turn on some hot water in the sink.

I was grabbing a towel to dry off when the ruckus from outside the room caught my attention. Before I could think about this, much less go and investigate, Soul ran in, slammed the door, and twisted the lock.

"Holy….shit…." he panted. He caught his breath, then turned towards me. And started laughing his head off. "You look ridiculous!"

"Shut up! You hit me with the door!"

He smirked. "Why were you standing so close to it?"

"For your info—"

"Maka!" My papa began to bang on the door. "Is Soul in there with you? Are you two alone in there? Maka!"

"Yeah, we are," I began, pushing Soul away from the door.

"No, bookworm!" Soul hissed, getting in front of me and my escape route.

"I want to watch the movie!" I pouted. "I'm going to miss the whole thing at this rate!"

"Movie?"

"Maka, open the door!" he yelled, almost in hysterics. "Please don't do anything with my Maka, you horrible boy!"

Soul fixed his eyes on me, and growled, "He's trying to kill me!"

"The movie is going to start soon!"

"He grabbed a frying pan…"

"Maka, Makaaaaaaa, we can still make it!"

"…and swung at my head…."

"My tickets will go to waste!"

"….told me to never show my face here again…"

"It's suppose to be really good….Maka just open the door."

"…..threw random objects…"

"Come on, Maka! I'll let your boyfriend leave peacefully!"

"Boyfriend?" Soul said flatly.

"Boyfriend?" I repeated. "He's not my boyfriend!"

A pause. "He's not?"

"No!"

"Well then open the door, I have no reason to kill him now."

I made to do so, and Soul latched onto my wrist. "Don't believe him, he's crazy."

"I promise, Maka, you have your papa's word."

I looked from Soul to the door. "…..but I want to watch the movie."

Soul gave me a dirty look. "Did I mention the frying pan?"

"Yeah but…."

"Frying pan!"

I stepped back, and reluctantly said, "I'll watch the later showing."

"Maka!" my papa wept. "Please d-d-don't do those things!"

My face burned, which only made Soul smirk. "Go away!"

"Maka…my Maka….alone…with h-h-h-him….."

"Oh my god."

"Is he going to be ok?" Soul asked as my papa sobbed obnoxiously.

"We'll just have to wait until he cries himself to sleep or until he has a date. Whichever comes first."

"That's…slightly hypocritical."

"I know," I said, disgusted. Then I sighed. "Sorry, he showed up out of nowhere, and I sort of forgot that you were coming over."

"Obviously."

I sat on the floor, pulling the paper out of my nose and throwing it away. It seemed to have stopped bleeding at least. "What now?"

"I don't know. Is that what you do every weekend?"

"Um sometimes."

"Well," he said thoughtfully, "it isn't boring."

"Someone is losing a bet." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It isn't boring," he repeated, "but it isn't fun either. More like disturbing."

"I can't stand him."

"No duh. Um," he glanced at me, "I was kinda wondering if you live with him or what. Because he sure as hell wasn't here yesterday."

"Well, it's…complicated. It would take some time to explain."

"We have nothing better to do." He sat down on the floor across from me.

"Ok."

When I was finished, all he said was, "Wow, that really sucks" which made me feel better somehow. Just as I was asking him about his family, he suddenly jumped up.

"I think he's snoring."

We fell silent, and sure enough, my papa was snoring lightly.

I cautiously opened the door and we tiptoed past his sprawled out form.

I grabbed my purse from where I had dropped it and immediately left my apartment, a confused Soul trailing behind.

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to the movie theatre, of course."

I got on his motorcycle without complaining and we sped away.

XxXxX

"I can't believe you made me watch that crap."

"It was a good movie!"

"It was for four-year-olds," he countered.

I slammed my drink down on the table at the diner we were eating at. "But it's relatable to everyone!"

"I prefer the Saw movies."

I wrinkled my nose. "There's nothing substantial about them. Its just gore."

"Stop using big words, bookworm."

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"Deleterious or grandiloquence are big words!"

"I'm going to pretend you never said that."

"You're hopeless."

"You're just upset because your weekend will never compare to mine."

"I am winning this bet."

"I think you already lost it."

"Will you just shut up and eat?" I exclaimed, frustrated.

"Ha, you can't even win this argument!"

I ignored him and turned to my own food.

Once we were done, he dropped me off at home. Where my papa had apparently been laying in wait.

"Bye," I said, walking away from him. I heard a strangled yell, and when I turned around, Soul was pinned under my papa (who had apparently been hiding in the bushes).

"You can't have my Maka!"

"Get off of him!" I ran over there, trying to grab my insane father and pull him off. It didn't really work until I got completely in the way. And it only worked then because he was afraid that he'd hurt me instead of his target.

Thankfully Soul was ok. I just doubt he was ever going to come near me again.

I yelled at my papa while Soul made his escape. He ended up crying his head off, spouting out awkward things for the whole neighborhood to hear, and eventually I stormed off. I think he left after a while….I made sure to lock my apartment up tight. He wasn't going to get in so easily next time.


	8. Chapter 8

We don't own this show! Enjoy people!

* * *

><p>"What about this?" Tsubaki said holding up a light green dress. Liz, Patty, Crona, and Tsubaki forced me to go shopping with them after school. I don't know why they would want me to come. I have no money to spend on clothes. I sigh in boredom when Liz goes in for a closer look at the dress. Why did they even need a new dress? It's not like there was a dance or anything coming up. I shrugged until I was jerked down by patty.<p>

"Do you like my picture," she said holding up something that looked like spots of yellow and black.

"Um…yeah…what is it?" I asked as I plastered a smile on my face.

"A giraffe silly,"she smiled as she started giggling and mumbling something about a giraffe. I just smiled at her and turned my attention to Crona who was looking at some clothes. I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere else with patty since she seemed like she was in her own little world. Once I approached Crona, I called her name which made her jump.

"Maka, oh you scared me," she said giving me an uncomfortable smile. That's when I noticed in her hands some clothes. She had a black skirt in her hands that went down to about knee length and a white blouse.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the clothes in her hands. She looked a little nervous to my question and a blush came upon her face.

"Nothing…I just…was looking at some clothes," she stuttered.

"For?" I asked.

"Well Kid asked me on a date this weekend so…" she whispered.

"Oh…" was what I said so I could think of something better."Well you should try them on," I told her to encourage her even though Kid wasn't my favorite person. It worked though and she went to the dressing room. I followed her a little way until I saw a chair. I mean a chair where I could sit and relax while they shopped. I almost ran to it but just as I got there I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt.

"Hey, what?" I asked turning around to see Liz standing there looking annoyed. "What are you doing Liz?" I asked as she gave me an evil smile which made me scared.

"Come on Maka, let's take a walk," she said calmly as she pulled me closer to what it looked like the dressing rooms. Before I realized what she was doing, she shoved me into one of the dressing rooms.

"Let me out," I banged on the door when I heard my friends mumbling something.

"We have to make a deal first," I heard Liz voice call on the other side of the door.

"What deal?" I asked.

"Ok do you see the clothes in there?" she asked. I turned around to see the green dress that they looked at earlier. The white blouse and black skirt that Crona was looking at earlier, and a jean mini-skirt and a black v-neck shirt that I hadn't seen before.

"Yeah," I said slowly suddenly feeling a shiver go up my spine.

"Maybe we shouldn't," I then heard Tsubaki's voice say. Yes she was on my side.

"No Tsubaki, it's for her own good," I heard Liz argue. "Ok anyways you have to try on the clothes and choose one to buy."

"But I don't have any money to buy clothes," I groaned not wanted to spend my college money on any clothes.

"Let me finish," Liz screeched.

"Ok fine," I sighed.

"I will pay for it, but you have to wear it on your date with Soul," she finished.

"What, no way, and it's not a date," I crossed my arms over my chest being stubborn.

"Do you want out of the dressing room?" she then asked.

That was what shut me up but there was nothing I could do so I stomped my foot on the ground, "Fine."

"Good girl," I heard her say at last but I turned my attention to the clothes so I could get it over with. I first picked up the green dress. It seemed fine but it had a huge V-neck which was a problem. I slid it on and looked at myself. It was all green so it matched my eyes but it showed so much cleavage. I threw it off and went to the next pieces of clothes. I grabbed the skirt and blouse next but this one made me feel sad. Now I know the reason why Crona seemed so jumpy when I asked her about the clothes. I almost felt betrayed when she did that but I could just blame Liz for forcing Crona into helping her. I knew she was a devil the moment I met her. It took me a couple minutes until I got in the clothes. It was actually ok I guess. The only thing was the skirt, it was too puffy and it made me look huge. I usually avoided skirts like this but Crona wouldn't know that so I couldn't blame her. The blouse was ok though, it didn't make me uncomfortable at all. After I took a good look at myself I put on the jean skirt and shirt. The jean skirt was fine even though it was a little bit too short but I could deal with it, but the shirt was terrible. It squeezed me like there was no tomorrow and it was super itchy. I had to take it off right away before I died. I sighed because I didn't want to wear any of them until I thought of something. I still had on the jean skirt so I threw on the blouse on top of it and it looked nice. Well nice enough so I could get out of the dressing room. I finally changed into my normal clothes and hanged the unwanted. I took the clothes that I wanted and went to the door and knocked.

"Did you pick one?" Liz asked.

"Yes now let me out," I demanded as the door swung open. I glared at Liz as I stomped out of the room.

"Give me the outfit," Liz said as she reached out for the clothes in my hands. I threw them at her and started walking away. "This isn't one of our outfits," she stated as she looked at me.

"Take or leave it, I'm already out of the dressing room," I said as I kept walking. I was so mad that I needed to just get away so I went out of the store and sat on a bench. A few minutes later Crona came out and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry," she finally said.

"What for?" I asked completely dumfounded for the moment.

"For lying to you, and tricking you," she said as she looked down starting to get depressed.

"It's fine, it was all Liz idea any way's," I shrugged as she looked up. "I just don't see why I need an outfit," I sighed as she giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on Maka, you are going on a date…" she said when I stopped her.

"It's not a date!" I yelled.

"Ok a deal with a boy," she finished.

"So what, what's the problem?"

"Ok well Liz said something like she needs to look nice so she can get a guy or something like that," Crona smiled which she had been doing a lot lately ever since I was told that Kid and her were dating.

"Well I don't need a guy, so there is no reason," I argued.

We didn't say anything else since Tsubaki, Crona, and Patty came up.

"I'm sorry, but here," Liz said defeated as she threw me a bag with "Rue 21" printed all over it. I just didn't know if I could forgive her just yet.

"Maka I'm sorry," Patty cried then coming up to me crying her eyes out. She then jumped on me and cried in my shoulder.

"Patty, it wasn't your fault," I whispered soothingly.

"Really?" she asked as she sniffed.

"Yes," I said unsure, but right when I said that she got super happy and started dancing around. I shook my head when she came back up to me.

"It's for you," she said holding out the picture of a giraffe to me, the one that she was drawing earlier.

"Thanks," I said taking it and looking at it. It still didn't look like a giraffe but it was the thought that counted.

"Well, I think we should go get something to eat, I'm starved," Tsubaki finally cut in. "Oh and by the way sorry for tricking you Maka."

"It's alright, I'm ok now," I smiled.

Once we left the store we all went to Subway and got some foot-longs. We all sat down and started eating when they started pestering me again.

"So Maka you never told us how was the date last weekend?"Liz asked.

"It wasn't a date," I yelled once again.

"Ok whatever so how did it go," Liz rolled her eyes.

"Yes I've wanted to know also," Tsubaki commented.

"Yep," Patty and Crona also agreed.

"Well it was ok, I guess," I sighed thinking about the weekend.

"And…" Liz pestered.

"Um well you know nothing exciting, but my dad tried to kill him multiple times," I shrugged.

"What?" they all yelled at the same time and I'm pretty sure we were getting stared at by the other people and workers in the restaurant.

"Shh…" I quieted them and shook my head.

"Well?" Crona asked.

"Well what?" I asked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Ok fine but this is the only time I will tell you, it would take to long if I told this multiple times," I sighed and told them the whole story.

"Wow, you are so boring Maka," Liz sighed almost falling out of her seat.

"Am not," I crossed my arms annoyed.

"Are too," she argued.

"Am not," I argued back.

"Are Too!"

"Am Not!"

"Are Too!"

"Am Not." And it went on.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next Chapter everyone who is reading this story. This is Soul's weekend now. Yay!

We don't own Soul eater or any of its characters.

Thank you guys!

Review and Comment please!

* * *

><p>There is a very big difference between wearing an outfit when you're home alone, and wearing it when you're going out to meet someone. I tugged at the skirt, hoping to make it cover more of my thigh. It seemed to spring back into its original position, in complete defiance. Stupid thing.<p>

I was still fighting with it when Soul appeared. He, of course, laughed, and I, of course, slapped him in the face.

"Hey! God." He rubbed his cheek. "Touchy much."

"Where are we going?" I asked, ignoring him and the stinging pain he must be feeling.

He shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"What?"

He gave me a slight glare, narrowing his eyes in an uncaring way. "You just let the fun happen. No planning involved."

"Um….wow," I smirked, fighting back laughter. "That may have been the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

From the way his face seemed to twist, I would guess that he was torn between the urge to hurt me or to laugh with me. Instead, he said, "Let's go."

We started down the sidewalk from the corner where we met. I wanted to yell at him for slouching. Or maybe for being a few minutes late. But, for some unknown reason, I felt myself smiling, and I even forgot about my rather-short clothing. He was telling some story, and the way he told it made it more amusing than it actually was. Then I found myself staring at a building that, I swear, looked like a…_provocative_ store.

He began to open the door as I screamed, "No! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going inside," he said like I was crazy.

I clutched onto his arm, a torrent of reasoning and pleads spilling from my lips. He tried to shake me off, which made me hold on tighter, and a woman exiting her car gave us a concerned glance.

Eventually I was dragged inside behind him. "Noooooooo—"

A man standing there, tapping his foot impatiently, cut me off with a, "Can I help you two?"

"Yeah. I'm here to pick something up," Soul said, obviously annoyed.

The entry we were standing in was filled with a polished wood floor and not much else. I dared to peek around, but saw nothing. It was like a hallway. There was a mysterious door at the end, and the edgy man in a fancy black suit. That was it. Images of dancing women and tons of skin and weird boxes containing even weirder objects were thankfully chased from my mind as Soul yanked me back outside.

"What was that?" I blinked.

Soul was holding a cardboard box. I didn't even notice he got that until now; I guess I was too absorbed in….well, yeah.

"It's nothing," he blushed.

Oh. My. God.

"What is that, Soul?" I hissed. "What did you buy?"

"Nothing! I was hoping this would come in earlier, but I was forced to bring you with me," he mumbled.

I halted, and crossed my arms over my chest. "Give it to me. That's illegal."

"It is not!" he barked.

I jumped, reaching for the mysterious box, and he wobbled out of the way. We kept fighting; he kept dodging.

"Get away, you insane bookworm!" he yelled.

"Give it to me!" I screamed back.

He turned away from me, and bolted down the street.

I ran after him before he could disappear from sight completely. He kept going. And going. I was dying, gasping for breath, a knife digging into my side. Dang, I'm out of shape, I thought, wanting nothing more than to stop and rest. A few agonizing blocks later and we were in front of a…mansion. Boy, the surprises never cease.

Soul seemed unconcerned with the fact that I had caught up. He started up the lawn with me in tow.

"What are you doing? This is trespassing!"

"Calm down. I live here."

"You live _here_?"

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes.

"It's…." I couldn't come up with the right words; the place was huge, for one, and beautiful. It was painted white with elegant green trimming, and if I craned my neck, I could see a pool in the back.

"I didn't want you to see this either," he sighed, now opening the door.

"Why not? This is amazing." I couldn't help but gasp at the entryway, with its enormous staircase and plush red carpet and expensive vases and paintings. It gave me a regal feeling.

"I hate it," he said darkly. "Can you wait here for a sec?"

"Sure," I muttered, in a fancy-induced daze. I'm in a mansion. A mansion!

Soul rushed upstairs as I continued to marvel at the place.

I was thinking something along the lines with "how can such a slacker live here?" when he came back. The box was gone.

To my disappointment, he didn't want to stay.

Out of concern for my well-being, I didn't ask about it as we continued walking. He didn't seem very happy at the moment.

"Where to now?" I asked after a while.

"No planning, remember?"

"Come on, you need some planning in your life."

"Do not."

"Do to."

He sighed, that sad look still on his face, and I got this crazy urge to cheer him up. "This is actually fun," I tried.

"What?" He stared at me, and then began to laugh. "We haven't even done anything!"

"I know," I pouted.

"Well, you haven't seen anything yet," he smirked.

After that, we had lunch at that bar, where Joe could tease us as much as he wanted to.

I spun around on the stool, sipping on my soda absentmindedly. I couldn't get the morning's events out of my head, even while Soul challenged me to darts (I lost), and then to pool (I lost).

"Hey you two!" Joe called to us. "Are you goin' out back?"

"Might as well," Soul shrugged, then smiled at me. "You ready for this?"

"Probably not!" Joe laughed merrily.

"Where…" I started, confused.

Joe motioned to us, and I followed Soul behind the bar. "Right this way, miss."

Past the rows of bottles, there was a green, velvet curtain, which he lifted up with a wide grin.

"Prepare to enter the hideout," Soul said in a mysterious voice.

"Umm, I'm not s—"

Soul shoved me forward before I could finish.

I don't know what I was expecting exactly.

A secret room where bartenders practiced their entertaining pouring techniques?

A place that was vacant, save for a circular table, where high-stake poker could be played?

Or, the most probable outcome, a storage room for various liquors?

What actually came into view was quite different. It was cozy. Reasonably clean. The small room had a low ceiling framed by white Christmas lights that twinkled in the dim lighting; there were a few beanbag chairs, a mini fridge, and an old TV that was set up on a squat nightstand. And I do mean an _old_ TV—one of those bulky ones that I had when I was little.

Soul flopped down onto one of the beanbag chairs with a, "What do you think?"

I peeked back the way we came to see that Joe was gone. "It's nice," I said, sitting down across from him.

"I hang out here a lot," he explained, opening the door to the fridge with his foot. "Want a drink?"

"No!" I said instinctively.

"Calm down. Joe doesn't let me drink. Most of the time," he grinned, throwing a bottle of water at me. I managed to catch it and he said, "It matches your personality."

"What?"

"Plain water. Plain girl." He smiled expectantly.

"Shut up," I growled.

Before he could respond, I threw the bottle at his face. He ducked, chuckling, and said, "That wasn't nice."

"Whatever," I pouted. "I guess I'm winning this bet, huh?"

"Huh?" Soul turned back to me after messing with the TV until it flickered to life. "Did you just use the word 'win'?"

"Yes, I did." I rolled my eyes.

"Wait. I don't think I heard you right. Can you repeat that?" he teased.

"I. Am. Winning. This. Bet."

"Says the girl who took me to the library."

"There's nothing wrong with the library!"

"Sure there isn't," he said sarcastically. "Not at all."

I glared at him in response, and he opened a can of Coke. "Want one?"

I shrugged, and was rewarded with a soda instead of the "plain water."

He stretched out, getting comfortable, and we watched some crime show for a while. Not to sound stupid or anything, but it felt kind of special sitting there. Just because this room was tucked away, out of view, and it was like no one could find us. We could keep loafing around, pigging out on junk food (a bag of chips mysteriously appeared after a few minutes) and no one would be able to stop us.

That feeling vanished when we heard voices.

"Hey, Joe! Is my baby bro here?"

"I'm afraid he isn't."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to sit here and wait then. How have you been doing?"

"I'm fine," Joe said coldly. Which was odd for him.

"I really want to meet this girl," he sighed.

"Hmm."

"Have you met her? What is she like?"

"I wouldn't know."

"He went to the trouble…you know?" There was a clank.

"Uh-huh. Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"Some things are more important. Do you get good business way out here?"

They continued with formalities as I watched Soul's face contort and twist until it was unrecognizable. I reached out and brushed against his shoulder uncertainly; for a second, I thought he was going to strike me in his obvious rage, but instead he turned the TV off with a harsh jab.

"That asshole set me up," he snarled.

I nodded as if I knew what he was talking about.

He stood up and strode out of the hideout, and I rushed after him, concerned.

A guy—Soul's brother?—was sitting at the bar, a glass in front of him and a charming smile on his face. He was good-looking with an easygoing aura that automatically made me relax a tiny bit. He brightened at our appearance with a welcoming, "Hi, Soul!"

"Hi," Soul said flatly.

"What kind of greeting is that? Aren't you going to introduce me?" He smiled pointedly in my direction, and I flushed.

"I'm busy," he snapped, headed towards the door.

"And I'm Wes," he joked. "I took time off of rehearsal to come meet you guys."

Soul stopped dead in his tracks. "I didn't ask you to do that, did I? And if you really can spare that much of your precious time, you could have picked up that goddamn package."

Wes held his hands up; a sign of surrender. "Whoa. I had to—"

I didn't hear the rest because Soul grabbed my hand and I found myself blinking in the sudden sunlight.

He practically ran down the street, taking quick, heated steps. He didn't let go of me until we were well away from the bar.

"Soul, are you ok?" I asked tentatively. For some unfathomable reason, we were walking through one of those middle-class "children friendly/community oriented" neighborhoods where all the houses look the same.

"Yeah."

I stayed quiet until we were at a large gate. I could see flashes of pool water in-between the wire, and by this time, the sun was setting, so the reflection was worse in comparison to the faint daylight.

"What are you—Soul?"

I gasped at him as he began to climb up the fence with ease, digging his shoes into the gaps in the wire. Once he was on the other side, giving me a smug thumbs up, I was well into my refusal mode.

"No."

"Come on, Maka, don't be a wimp."

"No!"

"I'll help you."

"Do you see that sign?" I pointed.

"No, bookworm, I do not have x-ray vision."

"We're not allowed in. This pool is for people who live in this community! You need a key!"

"And?" he asked, unimpressed.

"And!" I threw my hands up. "Do you go looking for trouble?"

"Nope."

"Besides you have your own pool."

He frowned. "So what, Maka? Maybe I'd rather go swimming here."

I bit my lip regretfully. "I don't understand."

"You don't have to," he muttered.

"I'm sorry."

I don't know why I apologized. I just did. His face scrunched up and his mood seemed to be restored. "Aww, don't make me feel guilty," he chuckled. "Now come on."

The rest of the day was filled with the usual.

You know.

Me struggling to climb over the fence, him laughing at me.

Him pushing me into the pool the second I let my guard down.

Us trying to swim as our clothing weighed us down.

I didn't ask any questions, even though I was bursting with them, and for that, I think he was grateful.

Some other things happened as well….but I was more focused on the mere thought of doing this all again tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone who is reading this! I updated today because it is my birthday! Yay! The chapter is on the sunday of soul's weekend. Enjoy!

I am writing this with my best friend KeedaxEmry. Also we don't own Soul Eater.

Please review and comment!

* * *

><p>"So any plans for today?" I asked Soul as we slowly walked down the street, Sunday afternoon.<p>

"I already told you that I don't plan anything or are you actually stupid, bookworm?" he smirked.

"Well for your information, I thought that maybe you actually had something planned by the way you showed up at my house extremely late," I growled.

"Late, no one in their right mind gets up as early as you do on a Sunday," he scoffed.

"Getting up at seven is not early, Getting up at noon is late," I clenched my fists.

He opened his mouth to say something but then both our attention was turned when a loud high-pitched squeal of Soul's name was heard. We both turned our heads to see a girl running towards us.

"SOUL-IEE," she screamed and jumped on Soul. It was then that I saw what she looked like. She looked like…well a girl that usually would hang out with papa. She had skimpy clothes on and her hair was a strange color of purple that curled at the end, but wait how did Soul know her? It couldn't have been he was like my papa and womanizes around these girls, right? I didn't really know what to think of the whole situation until I noticed Soul's noise was bleeding and that got my fuming.

"Soul!" I said as calmly as I could with my fist clenched.

"Uh Maka?" he said slowly looking to me.

"MAKA-CHOP," I yelled, hitting him with a book I had in my bag as he fell to the ground, but at least it made me feel better.

"Are you alright Soul?" the girl then asked Soul and soul sat up.

"What the hell was that for?" he completely ignored the girl and screamed at me.

"No reason really," I shrugged.

"Don't hit me if there is no reason," he yelled.

"I'll do what I want," I yelled back until the girl piped in.

"Who's this girl Soul-lee?" she said looking at me and smiling.

"Huh, oh this is just some stupid bookworm," he shrugged.

"Maka-chop," I screamed once again hitting Soul over the head with my book.

The girl though just laughed at Soul on the ground, "Hi-ya I'm Blair!"

"Maka," I said slowly.

"So how do you know Soul-iee?"

"Well…we go to school together," I said slowly realizing that she wasn't even paying attention to me. I then took my attention to Soul who was just sitting on the ground looking bored.

"I have to go Soul-iee but I'll see you soon, Bye," the girl name Blair waved goodbye. She then left with some friends and I turned my attention back to the now standing Soul.

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"I meet her at Death Kicks," he shrugged.

"How?" I asked angrily.

"Well she was in trouble with some stupid guys so I helped her out."

"Was she ok afterward?"

"Yeah, she was fine; those guys at least got what they deserved," he smirked as we kept walking.

"You fought them?" I asked almost furious. I hated fighting.

"Nah, they were too uncool to fight, I had Joe kick them out."

"Good, I hate fighting."

"Thought so bookworm."

"Shut up!" I yelled and stomped off until I noticed a limo coming closer to us and slowing down. I was about to keep walking when I noticed Soul stopped and was starring at the limo.

"Soul?" I called out to him but he just ignored me and kept starring at the limo. It was then that I notice the limo almost came to a stop and the window rolled down a bit barely showing some angry brown eyes that went right through your soul. The pair of eyes made me shiver so I turned back to Soul and saw him glaring at the limo. It felt like it took forever to pass us but once it did I took a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"Let's go," Soul eventually said and swept past me. I took one last look at the limo before it turned on a different street and caught up with Soul.

"What was that about?" I asked and Soul stopped which almost made me run into the back of him. "Hey, just don't stop like that!"

"Maka…" he said coldly which made me step back a bit.

It made me freeze by his sudden coldness and bite my lip in nervousness.

"Just drop it," he finally said after what felt like a year and then he just kept walking. I almost didn't keep following him, but I did. We stayed quiet through the whole walk until we stopped at "Death Kicks." We went inside and sat at the bar quietly.

"So how are you two doing?" Joe asked making a drink for another customer.

"Fine, I'll be back," Soul grumbled as he walked in the direction of the restroom and I saw that as my chance to find something out about Soul.

"Joe?" I asked as he made his way over to me.

"What is it Maka?" he smiled.

"I was curious, do you know anything about Soul's past, or family maybe?" I asked curious.

"Oh miss Maka I don't know if I am the person that should be telling you about that," Joe shook his head.

"Oh I see, well I shouldn't have asked," I said slowly.

"No Maka, it's just Soul should be the one to tell you, not me," he smiled again.

"Oh well some strange things happened today and I was curious if I could do anything," I huffed.

"What kind of things?" he asked curious.

"Well there was this thing with a limo, and someone with scary eyes looking at us," I shivered just remembering it.

I think Joe was about to answer me when Soul came back out and sat down. We sat there for about thirty minutes more when Soul got up.

"Let's go," he said and walked out. I followed him until we came up to an arcade that was colored with flashing lights and games.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him confused.

"What does it look like bookworm, it's an arcade where you play games," he shook his head.

"Yes I know what an arcade is, why did you take me here?" I rolled my eyes.

"To have some fun, let's go," he said strolling into the arcade. I stood outside for a couple seconds but a smile crept up on my face and followed him in.

We then played most of the games in the arcade from pool, to air hockey, to pin-ball. I have to admit though that it was really fun. I felt like a kid again and that doesn't happen often. We stayed there pretty much for the rest of the day until it closed. We even came out of it laughing at how competitive we were with each other. The sun started setting when he finally walked me home.

"So I think I won this bet," Soul smirked.

"Yeah, right you didn't win, I did," I said stubbornly.

"No you didn't, you took me to the most boring place ever, and I took you to a place where you actually laughed," he smirked.

"I wasn't having fun, I was laughing at your stupid-ness," I said and went into my apartment that we were standing in front of. I stayed by the door for a little bit until I noticed a box on my floor so I picked it up.

"What's this?" I asked to myself and went into the kitchen to get a knife so I could open it. I ripped open the box and threw the stuffing around so I could see what was inside. Once I did I found a letter on top. I ripped it open and read it.

_Dear Maka,_

_Wes here. Since my little bro won't write a letter then I will. This is a replacement for the shirt that got ruined by some drunken guy. It is so sweet that my bro did this, don't you think? See you again soon, hopefully._

_Wes Evans_

_P.S. I would like to talk to you sometime, maybe in a couple days if that is ok. _

Once I was done reading the letter, I looked at the contents in the box. I picked up a nice fancy black blouse. It looked like it could have cost a million dollars by how nice it looked. It had some frills on it and was a button up. A couple minutes after admiring it, I went and tried it on. The fabric was super soft and the fit was almost perfect.

"Wow it's so nice," I gawked and then thought about Soul.

I couldn't believe that Soul would get a replacement shirt since it wasn't his fault for ruining the first one. I could have just bought a new one, there weren't that expensive. I mean maybe he did care a bit. There could be a nice him under all that exterior. I was so caught up in the shirt that I forgot about what Wes said. He said something along the lines of wanting to talk to me about Soul.

"What is that all about," I asked myself but just ignored it after that. I was too excited about the new blouse. I don't know what came over me but I ran to the door and threw it open.

"Soul," I called out but that was stupid of me because he was probably already almost home by now. I just shook my head and went back inside my apartment.

'That's what was in that box from yesterday,' I thought. 'Then why couldn't he have just given it to me.' It wouldn't have been that hard. Boys are weird I guess.

* * *

><p>That's it till next time! =)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I updated! Yay! Hope you enjoy and thank you everyone who reviewed!

I wrote this with KeedaxEmry and we don't own Soul eater.

Please review and comment everyone please. I wil update faster if i get more reviews.

* * *

><p>The conversation was going perfectly fine, I thought, but now I'm not so sure about this…<p>

Right after school on Friday, Tsubaki, Crona, and, for some reason, Liz and Patty, dragged me away from my responsibilities (mainly tutoring), declaring that I could "use a break" and that "it wouldn't kill them to be without you for a _day_." I, of course, tried to protest, which obviously didn't work. Twenty minutes later, we were holed up in Tsubaki's plain, if somewhat feminine, room with a bag of Cheetos and a few magazines. We were looking at pictures, taking quizzes, and reading the sparse articles. It was something we did every once in a while, and it felt almost normal—except for Liz and Patty. Liz was sitting criss-cross on the floor, experimenting with some new eye shadow, while Patty rummaged through her bag. Meanwhile, Tsubaki, Crona and I were situated on the bed, reading some party horror story.

There was a slight click, and Liz threw her compact to the side. "Does this look good?" she asked. Her eyes were rimmed with a bright, dramatic blue.

"Yeah, sis!" Patty exclaimed, looking up from some electronic "take-care-of-the-kitty" game. I could tell what it was from the random mews and from the way she kept cooing to it about being "purr-fect."

Liz stared the rest of us down until she received unsure nods. Satisfied, she stretched back, her palms pressed flat against the floor. "So, Maka," she said. And, if my instincts were correct, her voice was awfully suggestive.

"What?" I asked, already on my guard.

She pouted. "What are you getting defensive for?"

"No reason."

"…probably the clothes thing…." I heard Crona mutter.

"I haven't done anything!" she declared.

"My~lovely~kitty~has~such~sooooft~paws~! Yes, you do!" Patty sang.

"Um, I beg to differ," I cut in.

"You looked good because of me!" Liz shot back.

"Let's not fight," Tsubaki said quickly.

"We're not fighting. Anyway, you're all wondering, right?" She smiled slyly. "I'm just brave enough to ask."

"What are we wondering?"

"About Maka and Soul!" she practically yelled, as if it was obvious.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, Maka," she rolled her eyes. "Your reaction is proof enough. So how was it?"

"How was _what_?" I asked, my mind in a bad place.

"The date!" Patty decided to join in, her game forgotten.

"We were just hanging out."

"You can say that now, but this weekend will be different," Liz said.

I looked towards Crona and Tsubaki, hoping that they would help me defend myself; I expected wide, worried eyes, but instead I saw that they were dying to find out about this as well. "It will not," I sighed, ready to face this argument alone.

"Who won the bet?" Crona asked tentatively.

I shrugged.

"You've talked to him, right?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah. We can't agree on who won…"

"Tomorrow," Liz jabbed her finger towards me, "go out to dinner, and make him pay."

"Like a gentlemen," Patty nodded curtly.

"I don't—"

"Maka," Crona whined.

Surprised, I turned to her. "What?"

"Don't you like him?"

"He's…"

He's what? A friend? A slacker?

Unsure, I added, "….Soul."

"Yes, yes, well you two are going to date if it kills me," Liz said determinedly.

I shivered, afraid of that particular thought. "No."

She frowned at me. "Just say you like him."

"But I don't!"

All of their eyes said that they didn't believe me in the slightest. A few, tense seconds later, Crona asked, "So, what did you and Soul do over last weekend?"

I explained, briefly touching on my concerns involving his family and, in particular, his brother.

"Well, that was nice of him," she commented, referring to the replacement shirt.

"Yeah."

"Wait a second…" Liz paused. "You waited until now to tell your best friends," she gestured to Crona and Tsubaki, "about your date with Soul?"

"It wasn't a date," I insisted.

"No wonder why I was dragged along!" She threw her arms up, frustrated.

"…what?" I glared at Crona and Tsubaki, already piecing it together in my mind.

"Sorry!" Crona squeaked.

"We didn't know how to ask…" Tsubaki said quietly.

"But we really wanted to know and you weren't saying anything about it."

"So you invited her to make me confess?" I clarified.

"Confess!" Patty giggled.

"Do you have his number?" Liz asked.

"Huh?" I said, confused at the sudden topic change.

"Do you have his number?" she repeated.

"Oh. No."

"Seriously?"

I sighed, starting to get annoyed, and Crona clearly understood because she said, "Do you guys want to order pizza?"

"I want pizza!" Patty declared. I swear she was just there to shout random things.

"Well, let's go find him." Liz stood up. "We can get food on the way."

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'll give Soul a piece of my mind!" She winked at me. "He'll be askin' you out in no time."

"What? No!"

She strode out of the room and I bolted after her.

There was no stopping her. She was like a tornado ripping the countryside up; I grabbed her arm, and she squirmed away in a second. By the time we were a block away from Tsubaki's house, she paused, and blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Maka?"

"Yes?"

"Where does he live?"

"Like I'm telling you!"

The rest of our posse gathered around us finally, and Patty cheered, "On Maple Avenue!"

"How did you know that?" Liz asked, as dumbfounded as the rest of us.

"We've been there, sis," she giggled.

"No we haven't."

"Yes! That one time, where you met that guy Owen, remember?"

"….with the overcoat?"

"Yep yep."

"Oh god," she wrinkled her nose, "I swear he smell—"

"Cheese!"

"Yeah, that party was pretty fancy—"

"—and that was hosted by Soul's parents!"

"Whoa, no way! I hope he's not _friends_ with that freak."

"The staircase—"

"—and the pillows—"

"—and the pool!"

"Yeah!" They both started laughing really hard.

Tsubaki summed up our feelings by saying, "Um, ok."

Liz and Patty remembered that there were other people here. "Let's go!" Patty yelled.

"No!" I protested. "We really shouldn't."

"But we should," Liz said with an evil smile.

A few minutes later, and we were at his front door.

Liz began banging on it without a second thought; I wanted to die.

Miraculously, Soul appeared almost immediately. He did a double take, cleared the surprised look on his face, and asked, "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"You're taking Maka out to dinner tomorrow," Liz demanded.

"Yeah!" Patty backed her up.

I hate these two.

"Is this about our bet?" Soul asked me.

"They're vicious!" I exclaimed. "Don't listen to anything she says."

"Vicious?" Liz asked, pretending to be hurt. "So, tomorrow, six on the dot. Later!" She waved and started down the sidewalk before he could say anything. Patty skipped after her while Crona and Tsubaki stood off to the side awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

Soul's eyes met mine and he raised his eyebrow. After a slight pause, he asked, "You that desperate, bookworm?"

"Shut up! I had no part in this!"

He laughed. "And I never said you won."

"I won."

"You did not."

"Yes I did!" I saw Tsubaki and Crona giggling in my side vision and felt myself flush….they never seemed to be around when I was with Soul.

"As if." He leaned against the doorframe, grinning. "Well, I guess, since you're so poor…"

"Stupid job," I muttered out of habit.

"Just come over here at five."

"Ok. You're really going to pay? Because I—"

"Yeah, yeah." He waved it away, already pulling on the door.

Then I heard someone yelling, and Soul's face darkened.

A pause.

"No, it's not!" Soul exclaimed to no one in particular. I saw movement in one of the windows and Black Star appeared, a giant grin on his face.

"Soul has a date!" he shouted.

"No," he growled, shoving Black Star back inside. "So uncool."

I sighed. People and their assumptions. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Oh and thanks for the shirt," I said quickly. Then I turned on heel and left, Tsubaki and Crona trailing after me.

"That went well," Crona commented after we had been walking in silence for a while.

I shrugged. "I really should get home and do my homework."

"Don't you want to get some dinner?" Tsubaki suggested. "There's a pizza place right around the corner."

"Where are Liz and Patty, anyway?"

"I have no idea."

"Good riddance," I grumbled.

"She's just trying to help," Crona said.

"In her own, pushy, obnoxious way," Tsubaki added.

I was still laughing as we entered the restaurant and sat down.

A short while later, the inevitable happened.

"What are you going to wear tomorrow?"

"I don't know," I said crossly, popping a pepperoni in my mouth.

"You can burrow that nice skirt I have," Crona suggested.

"It's ok, I'll just wear whatever."

"You can't do that, Maka," Tsubaki said.

"Yes, I can."

"If you say so…"

"Do you want to order dessert?" Crona asked, and I thought that they were done harassing me.

"Sure," I agreed.

"The chocolate cake looks pretty good," Tsubaki mentioned.

"Yeah, it does."

"And it comes with ice cream," Crona pointed out.

"We could share it," Tsubaki suggested.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Hey, Maka?"

"What?"

"Are you excited for your date?"

I glared at them and they grinned. "IT'S NOT A DATE!"

And the waiter began to laugh.

* * *

><p>Bye! See ya next time!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Everyone! I love all the reviews! Thank you everyone! I finally updated yay! Please keep it all up! Please Review and comment more! Thank you!

This is wrote with KeedaxEmry and me of course! We don't own Soul Eater!

* * *

><p>I started making my way to Soul house at four-thirty so I wouldn't be late. I felt like I should leave extra early since I was getting treated to dinner from Soul, and how many times does that happen? Never! I even borrowed that skirt that Crona was talking about the day before, through force mostly when Tsubaki and Crona showed up at my house earlier that day. I might of, as well, dress up for the occasion since I doubt it would ever happen again. I was so excited that, I even strolled up his drive way and knocked on his door excitedly until it opened, revealing Soul.<p>

"Your early," he said monotony.

I bit my lip nervously and looked around a bit until he sighed loudly.

"Come on in," he said and opened the door wider. I moved past Soul into the house while Soul closed the door behind me.

"Stay here, I will be back down in five minutes, don't touch anything," he huffed and ran up the large stair case and out of sight. I stayed there for a few seconds until I heard the sound of a car being pulled up from behind me. I turned to the door and waited a few minutes until two people came barging in the room. One of them was the well known Wes and the other was an unfamiliar old woman. She seemed to kind of to resemble Soul and Wes a bit so I was guessing that it was their grandmother. Once she finally noticed me, she narrowed her eyes, which scared me.

"Who's this girl, Wes?" she asked him and he looked towards me and smiled.

"Maka, how are you?" Wes greeted me.

"Hi Wes," I smiled when I noticed the old lady was way closer to me than before.

"Oh, hi," I jumped. "I'm Maka."

She didn't seem to hear me though because she seemed to be busy looking at me. I felt like I was deer that was surrounded by a whole bunch of angry wolves.

"Maka was it?" she finally asked nicely which surprised me because a second ago she seemed like she was about to eat me alive. I never knew that old woman could be so intimating.

"Yes-s-s," I stuttered.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Veronica," she grinned holding out her hand. I took her hand in mine and shook it. I guess I couldn't judge people by the first impression, they could be really nice.

"So Wes is she a friend of yours?" she asked turning to Wes who was standing to the side.

"No she is Soul's girlfriend," Wes smiled happily which made me want to kill him.

"Really?" Veronica said surprised and looked at me. Before I could answer though, there was a loud bang coming from upstairs. We all looked toward there for a few second until Soul appeared at the top of the stairs. He looked down at us for a second until his eyes widened and he tried to run back to the door he just came from.

"Soul, you get down here and see me," Veronica demanded which made Soul freeze and turn around slowly. He seemed to trudge down the stairs and to us. He kissed Veronica on the cheek and went to stand next to me.

"I haven't seen you child in forever, you've grown up so much," she cried as she pinched the boy's cheeks which made Soul start grumbling something under his breath.

"Soul!" Veronica suddenly said which made him stand up straight admittedly. I laughed a bit at how weak Soul seemed right now. He also tried to be the "Cool Soul" that never listened to anyone and slacked off all the time. Now he was like a puppet on a string getting controlled by his grandmother. Soul glared at me telling me to shut up, but it didn't stop me from almost bursting out in laughter.

"Grandmother," Soul interrupted. "Maka and I should go."

"What go, I just back Soul," she whined.

"Well I promised Maka that I would take her to dinner tonight," Soul said clenching his jaw.

"Aw, dinner, together," she swooned.

"Yes so we should go," Soul said pushing me towards the door.

"Wait, Soul," Wes interrupted and I was pretty sure that Soul cussed under his breath.

"What?" Soul asked turning to him.

"I just got a great idea, why don't you and Maka have dinner with the family, isn't it about time that she meets the family," Wes smirked.

"Oh, that's a great idea," Veronica cheered and grabbed me and started pulling me up the stairs.

"Um where are we going?" I asked.

"Well we can't have you in those clothes, if you're dining with us," she smiled and pushed me into a huge room. It looked so fancy. I didn't really have any time to look around since I was dragged to a gigantic walk in closet. Veronica finally let go of me somewhere in the middle and started rummaging through some clothes hanging there.

"This one," she finally squealed and threw a dress in my arms. It was black that went to my ankles with black lace gloves. I seemed so expensive and pretty that I was gawking at it.

"Wow beautiful," I whispered in awe.

"Isn't it," she smiled.

I just nodded when she started for the closet door.

"Change, I'll be out here when you are ready."

"Alright," I said as she closed the doors. I slowly put on the dress and walked out the doors.

"Oh beautiful."

"Thanks," I blushed.

We eventually went back down stairs and I was lead to the dining area where Soul and Wes were.

"Uh-Hum," Veronica coughed getting the distracted boys from their conversation. She stepped aside and revealed myself when I heard a gasp.

"You're so beautiful!" Wes gawked.

"Thank you," I blushed and turned to Soul who had a shocked expression on his face. Once he noticed that I was looking at him, he averted his eyes. I pretty much felt like a princess going to a big party at the moment. The boys were even wearing tuxes which made it feel even more like it. I was so in the moment that Veronica had to nudge me to bring me back to reality. I went over to the table and sat straight across from Soul. We waited a couple minutes until a woman and man came through the door. The woman was most likely Soul's mother, and the man his father.

"Who's this," the woman asked quietly referring to me.

"This is Maka," Veronica introduced.

"Oh I am Opal and this is my husband Michael," she said referring to herself and her husband. It was then that the man made eye contact with me and they made me freeze. They were the same scary eyes in the limo last weekend. They were the same go through your soul eyes and they even made me shiver. I quickly lost eye contact with him and looked anywhere but there. We all sat down after a second and we were served some juicy steak. It was a really awkward silence for a while until Veronica spoke up.

"Soul, Maka," she smiled to us as we looked to her. I wasn't expecting the next thing that was said so I starting drinking some of my water. "So when the wedding?" she asked and that made me spit some of my water across the table and start chocking.

"Maka are you alright?" she asked me patting me lightly on my back.

"Yes, I'll be ok," I coughed and looked over to Soul who started bursting out in laughter which almost made the dinner better.

"What are you laughing about?" she wondering.

"You*laugh*think*laugh*Maka and I*laugh* are going*laugh* to get*laugh*married," Soul said turning red and tears going down his face.

"Well yes aren't you?" Veronica asked confused.

"No," I then started joining in and laughing.

"But…aren't you two dating?" she asked.

"No," we both said until tears started falling from both our eyes.

"Stop it!" then Michael yelled angrily as we stopped and became quiet until Soul stood up.

"I'm leaving, coming bookworm?" Soul asked which made me smile and stand up.

"Yeah," I stood up and walked out of the dining room quietly. I didn't even have time to change because we left so fast and started walking down the street. We stayed quiet for a while until I started laughing again even though I thought I was laughed out.

"What?" Soul asked.

"Your family is so weird," I giggled.

"And yours isn't?" Soul shook his head.

"No mine is too, but I don't know anyone who wearing tuxes and dresses to dinner," I smiled.

"Well it is pretty weird," Soul agreed as we walked back to my apartment. Once we got there I opened the door and we both came walking through the door.

"I am getting out of this thing," I smiled and dressed into normal clothes. Once I came out I picked up the phone.

"Want to have a party?" I asked and he smirked.

"Yeah sounds cool," he nodded.

"Great," I said dialing the numbers of Tsubaki, Crona, Kidd, Liz, Patty, and Blackstar. They were all over at my apartment in seconds. The rest of the night was full of music, movies, popcorn, candy, chips, and having fun. This was way better than sitting at a quiet table eating in tuxes and dresses. That is for sure.

* * *

><p>Please Review and Comment!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Yep I updated faster because of my lovely reviews. Thank you! I will try to update faster but school is so busy sometimes. Yep but please keep the reviews and comments coming. I love them!

Write this with KeedaxEmry. WE don't own Soul Eater. Yep

* * *

><p>I was in a terrible mood.<p>

And I had good reason for it too.

My womanizing, deceiving father decided that he was going to:

Hide a letter that my mom wrote me

Have one of his girlfriends give me advice

Bring his girlfriends to my house in the first place

Like any of that even makes sense. So instead of finishing a history project, I tried to politely refuse their company. It would have been easier to scream and kick them out, but my father is persistent and clingy and emotional and dramatic and—

"Maka? I'm a little concerned."

I blinked, looking up at the school counselor. "Huh?"

"You're a spectacular student, but your grades have dropped."

"What?" I gasped, my heart dropping. How did I let this happen? Was it a test, did I miss an assignment?

While I sorted through the possibilities, she continued, "You have a B in your math class. Your other grades are still A's, but they are declining bit by bit. Usually I wouldn't be worried, but you're a top student and this appears to be a trend. Is something going on at home that you would like to talk about?"

Father father father stupid good-for-nothing father.

Instead, I said, "No, there's nothing."

"I'm sure you can get back on top of it. You want to stay valedictorian, right?" She smiled.

"Yes, of course."

"Ok, well you know what to do."

I took my leave, trying not to bow my head in shame. By the time tutoring rolled around, I felt more or less the same: horrified, distressed, and irritable.

I practically slammed my stuff down at Soul's table, frantically pulling out my math homework and notes; within seconds, my pencil was scribbling furiously and Soul's grin was a frown.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" I screeched. You could hear the stress in my voice.

"Um…going insane?"

I shot him a look, thinking that it was a mistake to sit in my usual spot. He certainly was a distraction.

For a while, he stayed quiet, ducking behind a book and sneaking peeks at me occasionally. I was well aware that he wasn't reading—he was trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I bent over my paper, scratching out my answer, which was completely wrong. I tried to get lost in the world of numbers, but I found myself watching Soul. He was tilting back in his chair, now holding some girly magazine with a disgusted look on his face. "Do people really wear that?" I heard him mutter. "Oh god…hahahaha…that's _sick_! Girls have to deal with that?"

My new goal was to ignore him.

He continued to make a lot of noise, snickering and fidgeting.

"Oh my! He's finally going to notice me!" he fake-squealed.

I began to write out the next problem, pulling my calculator closer to me.

"I can't believe it!" he fake-gasped. "This shade of lip gloss compliments my skin tone the best!"

I began jabbing at the buttons with swift, angry movements, gritting my teeth. Ignore him, Maka, you can do this. That B will disappear.

He pulled his legs up onto the chair like a little kid, getting sucked up inside of that magazine. "She's…not….a….t-t-true friend?" he fake-cried.

I jerked involuntarily, and the end of my pencil broke off. I got up to sharpen it as Soul freaked out over party tips.

When I was back, he was still at it.

I was trying to figure out what twelve times twelve is—I couldn't remember for the life of me—when he fake-shrieked, "Oh my god! You deserve more! He's such a pigggg!"

"Soul!" I snapped, my textbook banging on the table.

He looked up. "Yes, Maka?"

"Will you shut up?!"

With a fake-hurt whimper, he said, "I'm just reading."

"You're being obnoxious!"

"It's not my fault you're moody."

That made me pause for a split-second, thinking, he actually noticed that? "I am not."

"You are."

"I am not!" I growled. "Just shut up."

"Who pissed in your corn flakes?"

I felt myself getting dangerously angry—angry enough to clench my fists together until I felt warm blood—and I began to shove my stuff in my backpack.

"Where are you going? Maka? Maka!" I heard him call after me.

My legs lead me away, outside of my control. I couldn't think. I couldn't stop.

I guess he followed me, because he was grabbing my arm. We were in the hallway, still relatively close to the library.

And I guess I didn't zip my backpack closed properly, because he was putting a notebook inside, and adjusting it.

I sort of blinked, and then took a rough step back, coming to my senses. "Don't touch me."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just need to work!"

"All of a sudden?"

"I have a B, ok?"

He fell silent. Then: "You have a B?"

"Yes!"

"…a B?"

"Yes!"

"…and?" he asked blankly.

"I have a B!" I yelled, angry at him for not understanding.

"Maka, calm down." He touched my arm. "It's nothing to freak out over."

"Yes, it is!" Now there were tears in my eyes. Damn.

"Come on," he said, slightly exasperated. "That grade is probably running in fear from you."

"W-What?" I said with a tiny, surprised giggle.

"Trust you to freak out over a good grade. I would kill for a B." He paused, something flickering in his eyes.

"…Soul? That seems just a little creepy."

"Nothing," he grinned. "The other day I got a B on a test."

Oh. So his grades are improving while mine are getting worse? There is no justice in the world. Still, I couldn't help but feel a little proud of him, because I could take some of the credit, right?

"That's great."

"It's a cause for celebration, yes?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "It's a miracle."

Even though I knew he was just trying to get my mind off of my grades, I let him make plans. So, at about five, I headed over to his house, thankful that he allowed me time to get my schoolwork done. I didn't do any "touch ups" which would have made Liz scowl and bark mean things at me. "Touch ups" meaning that I didn't apply makeup or comb my hair or anything. Like it mattered anyway.

When I got there, I knocked politely, still amazed at how grand the place was. I waited for about a minute, resisting the urge to ring the doorbell repeatedly. Still nothing. I was just about to knock again, when Wes appeared.

"Hey." He gave me a handsome, welcoming grin. Despite myself, I felt a shiver run up my spine as a blush crept into my cheeks. What was it with this guy? Was he admitting pheromones that naturally made girls want to get closer to him? Because that's how I felt; he seemed like a perfect gentlemen, the kind of guy that would risk his life for yours.

What am I thinking? I shook my head, now wanting nothing to do with him. "Is Soul here?"

"Yes, come in." He held the door open for me, and I somehow noticed how good he smelled as I walked by. What a weird thing to notice.

We stood there for a second. "Where is he?" I asked awkwardly.

"I'm not sure. He'll show up soon enough."

"Oh, ok."

I was expecting another uncomfortable moment, but Wes evaded it by inviting me to get a soda. I agreed reluctantly, and found myself sitting across from him, sipping on a Sprite in a small living room.

"So," he began. I took a sip. "How do you know Soul?"

"We go to school together." Sip.

"He worries about you, you know."

"Huh?" Sip. This was embarrassing torture.

"That's why I wanted to meet you, and talk to you." He leaned forward intently. "I think you're good for him."

"I…I don't know what you mean," I laughed nervously.

"I think you do."

"I make him do his homework," I managed weakly. His eyes were trained on me, now serious; the charismatic aura was still there, but just faintly.

"He won't say it, but I am fairly certain he likes you."

"Oh…um….yeah, we're friends, so…"

"That's not what I meant, Maka."

At that moment, I had the grace to drop my glass of soda. There was a shower of glass; again, my shirt was drenched, except this time it was unbearably cold and ice began to melt on the carpet as I shrieked my apologies.

Wes jumped up, and he was reaching for me. I glanced down—I guess the glass bounced back, because my chest was speckled with little shards.

He was just about to brush them aside with his hand when Soul appeared. He had a horrified look on his face.

I was about to say something, but he got there first.

"What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

><p>Until next time. Review please!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for ending the last chapter on a cliff hanger. I would update faster but school is so busy right now. Thank you guys for the reviews though.

Writing this with KeedaxEmry. We don't own Soul Eater.

Please Review or comment.

* * *

><p>Wes swiftly pulled back and smiled at us.<p>

"There you are Soul, you shouldn't make a lady wait," Wes said in a calm composer, ignoring Soul's earlier statement.

"Don't give me that shit, what was going on," Soul growled and grabbed my wrist pulling me closer to him.

"Nothing brother, we were just waiting for you," Wes sighed.

"That's bull shit," Soul raged on while tightening his grip on my wrist making it hurt.

"Stop it Soul, you're hurting me," I hissed in pain. Soul loosened his grip just a bit but kept hold of my wrist and with one last glare at Wes; we took off through the house. I though, had no free in the situation. Soul refused to let go of me.

"Soul," I called out to him but I got no comment out of him.

"Soul!" I tried again but the same avail; he still didn't look or say anything to me.

By the time we were outside, I was feed up. "SOUL!" I screamed knocking my fist into his head. By that time he finally let go of my wrist.

"What the hell woman!" he yelled sending daggers of hatred right into my soul by which didn't scare me at all.

"You wouldn't answer nor let go of me, what is your problem?" I asked with as much fire as him.

"My problem, you think I have a problem, you're the one that has the problem, always hitting guys over the head with books, or anything that you can find," he shouted.

"And you're the one that just gets angry over nothing," I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, and anyways what the hell was all that," he pointed back towards his house.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, I really never thought of you to be the type of girl that would go for my brother, but I guess I was wrong," Soul laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I wondered finally calming down a bit to realize what he was really saying.

"My brother and you," he snorted.

"Wes and me, I don't know what reality you think this is, but Wes and I are just friends," I sighed.

"Friends, then what about?" he asked slowly.

"That was nothing Soul, you took it the wrong way, I had some crumbs on my shirt and he was going to whip them off, easy as that," I shrugged.

"Then you don't like him?" he wondered.

"No, I don't Soul, but why the hell did you get so pissed off?" I said finally calming us both down.

He looked at me surprised before he said, "Let's leave this place." He didn't even answer my question but I followed along. Once we were about a good mile away from his house, he spoke up.

"It's always been like this," he said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"Ever since I was young, Wes was always the better brother," Soul sighed.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"It was always: Soul you should be more like Wes," he said quoting voices of people he heard saying that.

"But there just…" I was saying slowly until I was cut off.

"No Maka, there right, Wes is better at everything. He always gets all the fame, the popularity, the women," Soul sighed when I had realized something.

"You were jealous," I said slowly and then laughed a bit.

"What?" he glared.

"That's why you got so mad at Wes, because you were jealous he'd take me like all the other girls," I giggled.

"That's stupid," he shook his head.

"But you're not denying it," I smiled.

"I…I whatever," he said walking away from me.

"Aw come on Soul, don't be a meanie," I said running up to him and grabbing his arm.

"Let's go get some ice cream," I smiled as I started pulling him toward town.

"No way Maka, ice cream is for losers," Soul stated.

"What that is so not true," I gasped still keeping hold of his arm until he started fighting me.

"No way am I going to get ice cream," he declared.

"I refuse to believe that you hate ice cream," I said still pulling him towards town. Eventually I forced him to go get ice cream with a good hit to the head until we stood right in front of our very own ice cream parlor. It was a green building that was painted with jolly signs and other things.

"You have got to be kidding me," Soul sighed starting to walk away.

"Come on Soul, let's go in," I whined.

"No way, its way to girly in there," Soul huffed.

"I don't care, just come in," I stomped my foot down.

He looked at me for a second before sighing, "Fine."

We walked in and went up to the counter at the same time.

"chocolate-vanilla swirl in a sugar cone with a cherry," we ordered at the same time. We then both looked at each other confused.

"What I can't like that flavor?" he asked.

"No it's just surprising is all," I said quietly as our ice cream was delivered to us.

We sat there for about thirty minutes until I noticed Soul start glaring at something. I turned around to see Wes standing about a couple blocks away from us seemingly looking for something.

"Soul I…" I started but didn't know how to finish until I looked at a clock hanging on the wall.

"Oh my god is that the time," I jumped up from my seat which startled Soul.

"What?" Soul asked with a sound of boredom in his voice.

"I have to go to work, I'm going to be late," I struggled as I grabbed everything and threw away the rest of my ice cream. Soul didn't say anything else but just looked to me and out the window of the ice cream parlor.

I stopped again when I noticed Wes getting closer to us. "Are you going to be alright?" I asked out of worry.

"Yeah just go," he said and I dashed out of the parlor and down the street. I had about five minutest to get to work and it usually took about eight minutes to get from here to my job. I ran as fast as I could to the fast-food joint I work at and made it just in time. My shift just started so I was saved. I went and got my apron and walked to the counter to see Tsubaki already working it.

"Hello Maka," she said politely.

"Hi Tsubaki," I said as I took some customers. I couldn't help it though, every moment I was working, I just couldn't get my mind off of Soul. Every moment of thinking was taken by Soul. I didn't know why but I just couldn't get the thoughts of what happened this afternoon out of my mind.

"Maka?" Tsubaki questioned breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is something the matter," she asked with a polite smile on her face.

"No, why would you think that?" I asked surprised.

"Well you have been sighing all shift," she said with a worry tone in her voice.

"Oh I have?" I asked not even realizing what I had been doing.

"Yes, you seem a little worried about something today, do you want to talk about it?" she said with her 'understandingly you can always talk to me about anything' voice.

"Well its Soul, it's about his family," I sighed.

"His family?" she asked.

"Yes he has a really messed up family," I said slowly.

"Oh why's that, what are they like?" she said quieter now, making sure the sitting customers didn't hear. It was almost closing time so it was alright since there wasn't many at the time.

"Well his father is really mean, his mother seems alright but I haven't talked to her, well Soul's brother Wes is really nice but I guess Soul and him are always at war because everyone thinks Soul should be more like his brother." I finished as I explained the little I know to Tsubaki.

"Well, they don't seem like very good people," she said.

"I know, I think it's why Soul is always rebelling."

"I see, well I think the only think we can do is support Soul and always be there for him," Tsubaki smiled sweetly.

"I guess you're right," I sighed as Tsubaki pointed to the counter.

"Can I get some service," said a deep scary voice. I moved to the counter first and noticed who the voice belonged to. I have only seen this guy a couple times in my life but I knew who it was right away. Soul's father!

"Yes," I said as my voice shook.

"Give me a turkey sandwich," he said glaring at me.

"Alright," I said as I started making sandwich when he started talking.

"So your name is Maka correct?" he asked when a tone of voice that would make you scared to the bone.

"Yes," I stuttered.

"I learned that you have been making a lot of trouble with my son," he said calmly.

"No sir, I am his friend," I stuttered.

"Well he doesn't need friends, stay away from him!" he said raising his voice a bit which made me back away from him and close my eyes. When I opened them a second later, he had disappeared. I looked around and at Tsubaki who looked worried when the door slammed closed hurriedly.

"Maka, Tsubaki," Death the kid said breathing hard.

"Kid!" we said surprised as it started to rain outside.

"It's Soul," he said with worry written all over his face.

* * *

><p>Sorry sorry another cliffy. I will try to update soon.<p>

Review and comment!


	15. Chapter 15

Well I updated! No worries Soul does not die or even come close so take a deep breath everyone.

We don't own Soul Eater. Written with KeedaxEmry.

Review and tell me what you think

Until next time

* * *

><p>"Soul? What's wrong?" I immediately gasped, throwing my hat to the side and rushing over to Kid.<p>

"He's…." he paused, seeming reluctant.

"He's what?"

"He's in the hospital."

"What happened?" Tsubaki joined us.

"I'm not sure," Kid said slowly.

"Let's go," I demanded.

"Maka, we have to close up," Tsubaki pointed out gently.

I bit my lip. "Yeah…."

"You go ahead, I'll handle it."

A wave of gratitude poured over me as I exclaimed, "Thanks Tsubaki! I owe you one."

"No problem." She gave me a small smile before I was rushing out into the rain, Kid behind me.

"Slow down!" he yelled. I halted, realizing that I was just running in a random direction. After that, I let him lead the way. Once we got there, I become truly afraid. What was waiting for me inside? Was he ok? How did he get hurt? How serious was it? My heart pounded, and tears swam in my eyes, out of stress more than anything else. Kid was shaking me, and then pulling me inside.

We stood in the entryway, in front of the second pair of automatic doors that would open up into the main waiting room. I realized that I was drenched to the bone, my hair dripping while my clothing stuck to me uncomfortably.

"Hey," Kid practically whispered.

I looked at him, snapping out of my daze. "What? We should—"

"We should come back later," he said, suddenly urgent. He grabbed me and forcefully pulled me back outside.

"What are you doing?" I struggled out of his grip, staggering back a few steps.

"I don't think you want to be in there right now."

"Why?" I snapped, angry. "Soul is—"

"It looked bad, ok?" he growled, staring at the ground. "And I don't think we're exactly welcome."

I heard something that sound suspiciously like "that little b*tch" before Kid was yanking me away. We splashed through puddles, turning down a few random streets, before we were forced to stop, panting like crazy.

"What…was….that?" I managed in-between gasps.

Kid shook his head. "Let's get out of this rain."

We went to a little café. It was completely vacant, considering the late hour, and we stood by a happy specials sign for at least ten minutes. I read it over and over again: Welcome! Try our chocolate mocha! There was a cute, pink steaming cup drawn underneath it. Kid remained silent.

Finally a young woman rushed out. "Ohmygosh!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" She hurried us to a booth quickly, obviously frazzled. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and gave us the menu in one smooth movement, still apologizing.

We stayed quiet until there were two hot chocolates in front of us, and then I found myself training my eyes on Kid's face, waiting for him to explain.

I took a few sips. He stared out the window.

I crossed my legs, sighing mentally. "Kid?"

"Yes, Maka?" he asked, completely serious.

"What was that about?"

"I'm pretty sure that was Soul's dad," he said uncomfortable. "I don't know any of them too well…"

"Oh. Was he, er, yelling at me?"

"I believe so," he nodded. "He didn't seem too happy."

"That's an understatement!" I found myself laughing and Kid gave me a puzzled look.

"Sorry," I muttered. "His dad scares me."

"I don't see why he would be mad at you."

I shrugged. "He said that I was causing trouble for Soul…"

"His logic?"

"That's all he said."

"That makes…. absolutely no sense at all."

"I know."

He fidgeted around, pulling out his phone, and I asked, "When should we go back?"

"I'm not sure. I really don't want to come face to face with that guy."

"Me neither," I agreed. "You'd think someone so rich would be happy."

"Yeah," he sighed.

We sat there for a little while, not really talking about anything. Then everyone showed up. Everyone meaning Crona, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, and Patty.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, looking up at all of them.

"Hiya!" Patty waved.

The lady, Stacy, reappeared, her eyes widening at the sudden flood of costumers. She offered a large table to accommodate us, and we crowded around it.

"Kid invited us," Crona said to me in an undertone.

"Oh," I said simply. "You heard?"

"About Soul?"

I nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Are you kidding me?" Liz was complaining, rather loudly. "That has at _least _five hundred calories!"

"It's symmetrical," Kid countered.

"Do you want to look like a balloon?"

"That wouldn't happen! Especially if I ate it! Ha ha ha!" Black Star boasted.

"Black Star…." Tsubaki muttered.

"Wow," I shook my head. "We're all so…"

"Weird?" Crona filled in.

"Yes." We giggled.

We stayed like that, laughing and joking and being rather noisy. Stacy didn't seem to mind one bit; I actually got the feeling that she could really use our business. Eventually, though, the conversation turned to Soul. Black Star was the only one who'd seen him yet.

"It was…pretty bad," he admitted.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked.

"I mean, he's perfectly fine," he said quickly. "It just looks bad."

"He's in the hospital, that seems bad enough," I said darkly. They all looked at me, surprised.

"Maka," Patty said in a disapproving, childish voice.

"What?"

"Be happy."

"Umm…ok."

"That doesn't look happy," she pouted.

"She's right," Kid laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him, laughing a little myself. "Shut up."

The mood remained light after that, and we came up with a simple plan. We would go home, get some rest, and then head up to the hospital tomorrow. Of course, I didn't get that much sleep because of my racing thoughts, but it helped to know that I would see him soon. Besides, Black Star reassured me that Soul was fine.

My nerves were shrieking at me as I entered the hospital, my friends at my side. They told me to go ahead, that I should see him first, alone. I was terrified. Terrified that his family would be there, that his dad would confront me, or that Wes would blame me for what happened yesterday. Mostly I was afraid of what I would find. Would Soul be conscious? Wrapped in gauze and covered in tubes?

….when I got there, he really did seem ok.

He was sitting up in bed, reading a magazine. I couldn't see an IV or any weird machines.

"Soul?" I asked, tentatively taking a step closer.

He looked up, and immediately smiled. "Hey Maka."

"Hi."

He set the magazine down, and I saw his black eye, flinching slightly. His face seemed swollen. "This place really sucks."

"It is a hospital," I said, scooting closer. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he snorted. "My parents are idiots, and want me to be kept in this hell hole for a little while longer."

"Oh. What happened?"

He sighed. "Nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing."

His hand went to his cheek instinctively, brushing across the red. "It's nothing."

"Soul."

"Maka." He paused, then, I guess realizing how stubborn I am, said, "I got in a fight."

My mind immediately went to Wes. "With who?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know," I said flatly.

"That's what I said."

"You idiot!" I smacked him on the back of the head. He yelped, and I screeched, "Oh my god, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

He chuckled. "You could've hurt me."

"I'm sorry."

"Bookworm." He stretched. "How about we get out—"

"Maka!"

Of all people, Wes burst into the room, holding a giant teddy bear and grinning.

"Um, hi." I stepped away from him, blushing. Soul was scowling.

"Here you go," he said cheerfully, shoving the bear into my arms until my view was covered with soft, brown fuzz.

"Thank you," I said awkwardly, setting it aside.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine," I said, glancing at Soul, who still looked pissed.

"That's great."

"What are you doing here?" Soul cut in.

"I'm visiting my little brother," Wes exclaimed, hurt. "And making small talk with his pretty girlfriend." He nudged me playfully.

"Go to hell." Soul said.

At the same time, I exclaimed, "I'm not his girlfriend!"

Wes blinked. "I sense a lot of negativity."

"And I wonder why," Soul sneered.

"What did I do?" Wes asked frustrated. He finally let his carefree nature crumble away.

"You knew the answer to that."

"Umm, you guys, let's just—"

"I don't understand," Wes cut me off, staring at Soul, his eyes flashing. "I've only tried to help."

"Maybe I don't want your help."

"I guess so." He turned on heel and was about to storm out when he stopped, turning to me. "You'll have to excuse my rude behavior. I hope to see you again soon." True to form, he gave me a charming, if slightly strained, smile and vanished.

"Soul," I said after a second.

"What?"

I put the bear on his chest. "He is only trying to help, you know."

"You're on his side!"

"No, I'm not."

"Oh," he said blankly.

"That looks painful." I used the bear's arm to poke his forehead.

"It isn't too bad," he shrugged. "I pretty much won the fight."

"And why were you picking a fight?"

"Hey! Why do you just assume it was my fault?"

"Because it probably was," I snorted.

"Thanks, Maka. He had it coming."

"Who?"

"Some guy. He was being an asshole, and trying to take advantage of this girl."

"Oh. That's very noble of you," I suddenly giggled. "Would you stand up for me?"

"Of course I would," he growled, serious.

I didn't know what to say at that. He looked conflicted, but after a second, that cleared, and he said, "You're going to break me out of here, right?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're hurt!"

"It's nothing a little ice wouldn't fix!"

"Whatever, Soul."

"Whatever, Maka," he imitated.

"I do not sound like that."

"Yes you do."

"Why do you argue like this?"

"Because you're stupid."

"My grades are way better than yours!"

"And?"

I resisted the urge to hit him again, and just threw the bear at him. He laughed, catching it and throwing it right back. "I don't want it!"

"Well I don't want it either!"

We played hot potato for bit, and then I perched on the side of his bed. "When do you get to go home?"

"Who knows," he shrugged.

"I can—"

The door opened and I immediately cut myself off.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry I haven't updated for a while and I left it on a cliffy but here it is. Thanks for the reviews and please keep them up.

We don't own anything. Of course I'm writing it with KeedaxEmry who is a great help so read some of her stories too if you guys want.

* * *

><p>We both looked to the door, the second it creaked open. At first I thought it was Wes coming back to see us, but I was so wrong.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here," the one and only father of Soul growled at me. Soul and I flinched at his voice but stayed quiet. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from him!" he snapped at me while stomping closer towards us.

"What are you talking about, old man," Soul hissed at him in a low voice.

He stopped where he stood and glared at Soul before speaking in a clear tone, "Soul you are never to see, talk, or even look at young Miss Maka here ever again, am I understood."

"What th…" Soul argued until his father's voice rose higher than his.

"Am I understood?" he growled.

Soul looked at his father and to me for a second before his eyes dropped down, not looking any of us in the eyes. "Understood," he mumbled. I was shocked for a couple minutes just staring at him but he didn't return it. It almost felt like all those times when papa would cheat on mama. It hurt just as bad, all my trust in Soul was slowly fading out. I didn't even know why I started trusting him in the first place. I felt a salty tear run down my face before I ran out of the room. I heard Tsubaki and Liz call after me but I didn't turn back. I refused to let anyone see me this down and low. I didn't want them to see my teary face.

'Why? Why was I so stupid? I knew I should not trust anyone, especially a guy. I was a fool and fools always get hurt.' I thought running through the streets to my apartment. People were staring at me but I didn't care. I just wanted to feel safe and no one could make me feel like that.

Once I got to my apartment door, I threw it open and jumped on my bed crying out my eyes for a while until I was out like a light. The next day I woke up to the sound of my shrilling alarm clock. I groggy opened my eyes; they hurt a bit from all the crying I did the night before.

'Come on Maka, get over it. You got hurt and now you just have to stand back up. Fine, if Soul doesn't ever want to see you again then fine, I won't. I agree to the deal also," I thought before I got ready for the school day.

"Maka come on," Soul voice pierced my ears as he followed my around the school. Once he got out of the hospital, he wouldn't stop bothering me.

"Maka please I didn't mean it," he said in a begging voice but I just ignored it and walked into the library. I sat down at a table and started reading my book before Soul came and sat next to me.

"Come on, bookworm, I didn't mean what I said," he said pleasing with me but I still wasn't budging. I refused to talk to him, see him, or even look at him.

"Why are you being so damn stubborn about this, I said sorry," he said and I could tell he was getting annoyed. He seemed to wait a bit before he got up from his seat next to mine and cursed under his breath.

"Fine be that way!" he snapped before kicking his chair closer to the table making it wobble. He left after that and I relaxed, not having some interruption while reading. That was until someone else came and sat down. I glanced over to see it was Tsubaki sitting beside me.

"Hey Tsubaki!" I greeted her.

"Hi Maka, how you doing?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here, you're usually not at tutoring," I wondered.

"Well it's just…" she smiled a little nervous.

"What, are you failing a class or need help on an assignment?" I asked happy to help. It would even get maybe some people off my mind.

"No it's not that, its just I want to talk to you," she said slowly.

"Oh what about?" I asked trying to act friendly even though I was completely aware of what she was going to ask about. I mean I didn't tell anyone what happened the other day at the hospital.

"Well the other day…" she paused and looked at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well you…" She said before I thought of a real quick reason to leave.

"Oh my look at the time, I forgot I have to work tonight and soon, bye," I said rushing out the door.

"But wait," Tsubaki's voice was heard but I didn't turn back. I just kept running until I bumped into someone. I really needed to look where I was going.

"I'm sorry," I said when I realized it was Liz and Patty. "Oh hey guys!"

"Hey Maka, watch where you're going next time," Liz whined.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Maka, Maka," Patty jumped up and down pulling on my arm.

"What?" I said quickly since she was hurting me.

"Do you want to hear my song?" she asked.

"Sure," I said unsure.

"Ok Lalalalalaaaa" Patty sang super off key and loud. I even had to cover my ears when Liz looked over to me.

"Maka I have to talk to you," she said trying to yell louder than Patty's singing.

"U-huh" I said hesitant knowing she probably wanted to know also.

"Give me a sec," she said as she went over to Patty trying to stop her obnoxious singing. I took that as my chance to escape. I ran from them too. It seemed all my friends were trying to ask me about what happened. Once I finally got home, I made myself dinner and went on E-mail. I didn't have any e-mails but I did notice that Crona was on chat and I hadn't talked to Crona for a while so I decide this would be a chance to talk to her.

FluffyBunnyMaka: Hi Crona!

PinkmtnCrona: Hi Maka.

FluffyBunnyMaka: What are you doing?

PinkmtnCrona: Nothing much, I'm going on a date with Kid later though.

FluffyBunnyMaka: Oh cool. Nothing interesting here either.

PinkmtnCrona: Oh well how are you doing?

FluffyBunnyMaka: Fine and U?

PinkmtnCrona: I'm good. Well Maka can I ask you something?

FluffyBunnyMaka: Sure Crona.

PinkmtnCrona: Well I…I…I don't know how to deal with asking you this.

FluffyBunnyMaka: Don't worry you can ask me anything!

PinkmtnCrona: Ok well I was wondering what happened with you and Soul?

"Crona no, you too," I sighed and clicked the sign out button. "I'm sorry Crona."

I leaned back in my chair bored and got up. I decided I would go somewhere. I got my jacket and started walking through town until I came to the destination of "Death Kicks." I walked through the door and scanned the room. There was no Soul in sight. I took a deep breath and sat at the bar where Joe was working.

"Hey Maka, you look a little down something wrong?" he asked making a drink for another customer.

"Hi Joe and I guess you could say that," I sighed.

"Why, what happened, did that boy do something to you?" he asked kind of worried.

I laughed a bit by his worry, "It's alright Joe, I mean it kind of has to do with that but…" I stopped thinking if I should tell Joe or not.

"Its alright if you don't want to say," he said before I could say anything else and it made me feel happy that he wasn't trying to push the information out of me.

"Want anything though?" he asked.

"Yeah a Coke," I smiled as he made it quick and put it in front of me. I took a sip from it and smiled feeling alright at this moment.

"Well could you give me some advice for a friend of mine," I lied about the friend part but at least it was kind of truthful.

"Sure Maka," he smiled as he cleaned a cup.

"Well my friend got in this fight with her friend," I said slowly looking at Joe making sure this was ok.

"Go on."

"Well this friend's dad is really mean and the friend with the mean dad got in a fight and the dad blamed it on my other friend. Well the dad said that he couldn't see, talk, or anything with my other friend. He said ok and my other friend feels that her trust in all men is gone," I said slowly. "You got all that?"

"Yeah, ok so this friend disobeyed the other friends trust right?" he asked.

"Yeah, exactly."

"Well has the friend tried to explain or apologize?" he asked.

"Well kind of yeah."

"Well I know it may be hard but sometimes you just have to forgive and forget. The friends I mean."

"Yeah I guess, but the friend really hurt the other one."

"I see, well its there choice. I mean they could forgive each other if they truly trust one another."

"Yeah thanks, I will think about it. I mean tell my friend," I laughed awkwardly.

"Well hopefully your friend's make-up."

"Well we can only hope," He said when his eyes widened at something behind me.

"What?" I asked and turned around to see Wes standing behind me.

"Hello Maka!" he greeted with a smile

"HI Wes," I said surprised.

"I'm taking my break, be good you two," Joe said leaving the bar and us.

"I thought you were banned from seeing me," I stated.

"Well that was said to my brother mostly, so why don't you tell what happened with my father," he smiled taking a seat next to me.

* * *

><p>Um yep until next time<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! I updated!

Please Review!

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to do. Wes sat down next to me, his face open and patient. I debated in my head for a few minutes—should I leave? Should I just talk to him? Wouldn't Soul get angry?<p>

"Well?" he prompted finally. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Maka, this isn't nothing." He shook his head. "I know my father can be…somewhat difficult."

"Somewhat? He's….he's…" I stopped unsure. "Never mind."

"He has anger issues?"

"Well yeah," I admitted.

"If you don't want to talk, it's ok." He paused. "We need to do something about Soul."

"What?"

"You haven't been talking to him, have you? I wouldn't know, he seems to hate me," he laughed bitterly.

I got the urge to comfort him and ended up saying something like, "No, Wes, he doesn't! Well not really. I mean, not a lot. I mean…uh….."

"I know he does. You don't have to pretend."

I stayed silent until he spoke again. "Soul doesn't tell you a lot about…family and his past, does he?"

"No," I shook my head. "Not really."

"My father is very hard on us. But more so on Soul."

"Why?"

"Well, I think it's because I play violin and I'm pretty successful." He scratched his head awkwardly. "I'm sorry if that sounds conceited."

"Can't he see that Soul is trying?"

"What?" He blinked, surprised at my sudden outburst.

"I mean," I blushed, "Soul is doing his best."

"Oh," he smiled. "Now he is. Or was. That's why you two have to get back together!"

"We're not—"

"My father sees you as a problem."

"How?"

"I don't want to sound rude."

"Tell me."

"It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that Soul is different. He's changed and now that you're on bad terms, he's started to get into trouble again."

"Really?" I bit my lip.

"Maka," he grabbed my hands, "you have to help my baby brother."

"Um…um….." I felt heat rush into my face.

"Thank you." He let go as if I agreed, a grin on his face. "I can't do anything, but you can."

"What are we going to do?"

"I have a few ideas."

He got up and I followed him outside. "Wait, Wes, if I accept his apology, won't everything be fine again? I just overreacted and—"

"No. Don't worry, I'll think of something. You just get back together with Soul."

"I said we're just—"

He gave a cheerful wave. "I'll talk to you later, Maka!"

I stood there, blinking, before turning back around and heading down the street. I was building myself up to go talk to Soul, but suddenly there were arms around my waist.

"What?! Get—"

I started to scream before my mouth was blocked by a warm hand and black fabric shrouded my vision. I felt myself being dragged, countless people holding onto my torso, legs, arms.

My heart raced as I struggled, trying to kick them off. I managed to bite the hand that was pressing into my lips and earned a girly screech.

Yes! Now I just need to—

"I'm sorry," I heard.

Familiar. That voice was hauntingly familiar. Who…

"Sit her down!" A bossy voice commanded.

The hands were gone and I felt myself sink into grass. I immediately went for the fabric over my eyes, yelling, "Get away from me!"

I struggled with it for a while, yanking and pulling, until the voice from before said gently, "Here. Let me, Maka."

Right before I could see them all, it clicked. "Crona?! Is that you?" I cried.

She stood in front of me, her head bowed. "Hi," she whimpered.

Liz grabbed the length of fabric from her, hand on her hip. Patty was next to her, fingers in her mouth, giggling. "They told me to be quiet. I did good, huh, sis?"

"Yes," she replied simply. "See what you did?"

She held out her hand, where I could see teeth marks and a few tiny drops of blood.

I paused, taking it all in, and then began screaming. "What is wrong with you guys? I thought I was going to die! I thought you were creepy kidnappers who were going to take me into a van and—"

"Calm down," Liz rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe—"

Tsubaki appeared, a large shopping bag in her hands. "Oh," her eyes widened. "What are you guys doing here?"

"They're crazy!" I immediately cut in, crossing over to her.

"No, that's not…" she shook her head.

"Maka bit sis!" Patty exclaimed.

"She was struggling too much," Liz explained to a confused Tsubaki.

"You're in on this?" I barked.

"Well…" Tsubaki's face mirrored Crona's; they both looked worried and ashamed.

"We were supposed to take you to Liz's house," Crona began.

"I was going to meet you there," Tsubaki added, "which I guess didn't work."

"Why? If you wanted to hang out, you could've just called me!" I exclaimed, starting to get annoyed.

"We were going to get you to talk," Liz said.

"That's stupid. You can talk to me whenever."

"But this way is more fun!" Patty exclaimed.

"I didn't think so…" I mumbled.

I glanced around. We had only moved a few blocks before they were forced to drop me; now we were in a grassy field next to a park.

"I'm sorry, Maka!" Crona and Tsubaki cried.

I crossed my arms, wanting to stay mad at them, although I was finding it difficult. "Seriously, you people have issues."

"As if," Liz complained. "You're the one who won't talk to us."

"We've been worried about you and Soul. About what happened at the hospital…." Tsubaki said quietly.

"Want to know! Want to know!" Patty sang.

"There's not much to tell." I looked away, my anger forgotten.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee!"

After a long pause, I said, "We just had a little fight. His dad sorta banned me from seeing Soul."

"Well, now, that wasn't that hard, was it?" Liz teased, pursing her lips.

"Oh, Maka," Tsubaki sympathized.

"It's whatever," I mumbled, feeling self conscious as they all stared at me, their eyes filled with pity. Except Liz, who was applying lip gloss. Then she grabbed my wrist and began to lead me away.

"Just go talk to him!" she said.

"I was doing that already. Before you guys attacked me."

"Oh." She stopped and everyone caught up.

"What was the fight about?" Crona asked in an undertone to me.

"Tell you later," I mouthed.

"Maka," she whined.

"Liz is here."

"What about me?" Liz cut in. "Oooh, Maka, can we make you all pretty?"

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Actually, Liz," Tsubaki interrupted, looping her arm around mine, "I forgot, Maka and I have a shift tonight."

"At that sandwich place?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust. I didn't blame her.

"Yep. We're going to be late. See you later!"

We ran off, Crona in tow.

Once we were a safe distance away, we stopped. "Thanks, I can't take large doses of Liz," I said.

"Now you can tell us what happened," Crona half-begged.

I explained briefly, and then prepared myself to ward off any pity; they, however, just told me that I had to talk to Soul as soon as possible.

We decided to walk over to his house and on the way, they explained some of the trouble Soul had been getting into. It wasn't much, but it was enough to worry me. The things I expected: not doing class work, being late, sleeping during school. The things I wasn't expecting: being outright disrespectful to just about everyone, getting into a few minor fights, skipping class.

"Bye Maka!" They waved to me once we had arrived. I gave them a small smile before knocking.

What am I doing? What if his dad answers?

I was ready to bolt by the time the door swung open. Thankfully it was Soul. He took one look at me and frowned. "Get out of here, bookworm."

"Hey, I came to—"

"Shh!" He suddenly shushed me, tackling me. We fell into a bush where he put his hand over my head, pushing me down and telling me to be quiet.

We didn't stay there for long, which was good because it was rather painful and my face was burning.

We heard a, "Who left this door open?"

It was closed and we stood up.

"Now then," Soul said as if nothing had happened.

I swiped my clothes off. "Your dad?"

"Yeah." He leaned against his house, probably trying to look cool. "I thought you weren't talking to me. I guess you can't resist my charm."

"Shut up!"

He laughed. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah…"

"Well let's go somewhere else."

He hopped down to the yard and I followed.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry its been awhile since I updated. I will update faster! I promise!

Please review if you want chapters faster!

See ya next time!

* * *

><p>We slowly walked down the side walk not saying anything to each other. Part of me wanted to say something while the other just wanted to stay quiet. I didn't know what to say anyways. I felt weird just walking down the street with Soul. We kept on walking until Soul stopped near a huge tree.<p>

"So what do you want to talk about bookworm," he asked leaning against the tree.

"You know what Soul," I stated.

"I thought you were mad at me. I thought you weren't talking to me," he smirked.

"I…I…" I stuttered. "What about you? I heard you have been getting in trouble."

"What if I am? Not like you seem to care," he shrugged.

"But I…do," I whispered but I'm sure he caught it.

"I guess you just can't stay away from me," he smirked.

"Stupid," I rolled my eyes. We stayed quiet for a bit until Soul spoke up.

"I'm sorry alright," Soul said avoiding my eye contact. The sorry though made me stop and look at him.

'He actually sounded sincere,' I thought before smiling at him.

"Thank you Soul," I said as he looked at me in shock.

"Whatever Bookworm," he grinned showing off his sharp teeth. "Come on lets get something to eat, I'm starved."

"Alright," I said as we walked through town until we stopped by a fast food restaurant called Wild Bills.

"We're going here?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah sure, they have the best milkshakes in town," Soul grinned.

"If you say so," I said as we walked in. We walked to the ordering counter where a lady in a red apron and hat stood.

"Hello, what would you like," she said happily.

"Yeah we want two medium chocolate milkshakes and a medium fries," Soul ordered not even asking me what I wanted.

"That will be eight dollars and fifty cents," she smiled as Soul dug some money out of his pocket and gave it to the lady.

"Come on lets sit down," he said as we sat in a booth that fit at least six people but of course we had to sit there. I mean no one was really there anyways. A few seconds later, the lady came out with our food and drinks.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I grabbed the milkshake. My eyes widened when I took my first sip of the chocolate good-ness.

"Oh my gosh, this taste great," I gawked.

"I told you," soul shrugged as he dug into the fries. After a few minutes of eating and drinking I got enough courage to ask him something.

"Soul?" I asked.

"Huh?" he said looking up at me.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked looking confused.

"You know about your father," I clarified.

"Oh…" he paused.

"I mean I am not supposed to see you, remember," I sighed.

"Well that hasn't stopped us from doing this," he stated.

"Yeah but won't he find out?" I asked.

"Of course he won't," Soul snorted.

"Um why not?"

"Because he isn't in my life, he doesn't know what I do," Soul explained.

"But what if he finds out?" I questioned.

"He won't, stop worrying tiny-tits. Well just have to sneak around is all," Soul said plainly as if we weren't doing something against our parent's rules.

"Sneak around?"

"Yeah."

"But that's…" I paused.

"What, against our parent's rules," he snorted.

"Um… Yeah," I said slowly.

"Oh my god, don't tell me you have never broke a rule" Soul sighed.

"I have too," I pouted.

"Good then you should be ok with this plan right?" he grinned.

"I guess," I sighed after a moment.

"Good, now let's get out of here," he said standing from the booth we were sitting at.

"Where are we going?" I wondered.

"I told Black star that I would be over at his house like thirty minutes ago," Soul sighed as we started walking in the direction of Black stars house.

"It's unfair," I sighed.

"What is?" Soul glanced at me.

"Why do I get banned from seeing you but Black star doesn't?" I mumbled.

It only took Soul a second to burst out in a giggle fit.

"Shut up," I clenched my fist getting angry.

"Ok, ok well to tell you the truth I don't know exactly," Soul stated.

"How do you not, I can see Black star annoying your father so much," I frowned.

"Hmm…it's probably because Black star keeps me out of trouble I guess, well at least he did when we were little," Soul stated.

"What?" I asked confused. That didn't seem like Black star at all.

"When I was younger, I tried to run away. I was almost killed by some lunatic when Black star saved me. He took me home and we've been friends ever since. He was always keeping me out of trouble even though he is annoying as hell. He will back me up in fights and such," Soul told me.

"Really?" I gaped at him but he just shrugged.

It only took us a few minutes to get to Black stars house. It was a regular house that you would walk by every day. I just followed Soul as he just opened the door and walked in. I didn't know exactly what I was expecting. Maybe stuff everywhere or food and clothes all over the place but no it was very much clean.

"There you are man," Black star's said coming out of a room down the hall.

"Yeah got a little distracted," he said as he glanced towards me.

"Oh Maka, I didn't see you there," Black star yelled when he finally noticed me. "Come on everyone is in the game room." Black star said as he ran from us somewhere down the hall.

"Come on," Soul waved me over as we started down the hall. We came to a door that had a sign on it that said keep out. Soul turned the handle to reveal a room with all our friends there. There was a bed in the right corner and a television that had multiple games and games systems hooked to it.

"Hey Maka, Soul," everyone greeted at once as Black star and Patty went at it on what looked like Super Smash Brothers. Soul and I sat down until I was pulled on the bed with Crona, Tsubaki and Liz.

"So Maka what happened," Tsubaki whispered in my ear.

"Nothing much, we talked," I said glancing at Soul who joined in on the game.

"Details I want details," Liz almost screamed which made everyone glance at her for a second until Crona and I covered her mouth.

"Ok well we just decided to keep hanging out," I sighed getting annoyed at Liz.

"But what about his dad?" Crona asked.

"Well were not going to tell him," I said.

"You mean you are going to sneak around?" Liz squealed.

"Yes," I sighed as Liz hugged me to death making squealing noises.

"But what if you get caught?" Crona asked shyly.

"I don't know, Soul reassured me that he wouldn't but I don't know," I bit my lip.

"Don't worry Maka, everything should be fine, I mean it is Soul," Liz rolled her eyes.

"If you say so," I sighed.

"Hey Girls," Black star's voice interrupted our conversation.

"Are you going to play or what?" Black star asked as he held controllers out to us. "Unless you guys are too lame."

"Yeah right, give me that," I snatched the controller and sat on the floor determined. The rest of the night was full of killing each other on multiple games that Black star could think of putting in. Until he put in one game I am pretty sure no one could win at.

"Frogger is too hard," I sighed falling back against the floor.

"I agree," Soul said doing the same. We had been playing the all mighty game Frogger for about an hour now and no one had got past the fifth level.

"I think we need some snack food," Black star yelled with his never ending energy.

"I'll go make some snacks," Tsubaki smiled as she stood up and went to the door.

"I'll help you," I said following her to the kitchen.

"Well this has been fun," Tsubaki smiled as she poured a bag of Chex mix into a bowl.

"Yeah," I agreed as I looked around the kitchen until I noticed a digital clock on the stove.

"Oh my gosh, it's already eleven," I gawked at the time.

"I guess time does go very quickly here," Tsubaki smiled as if everything was alright.

"But…but shouldn't we get home," I panicked.

"Maka, you can always stay the night," Tsubaki smiled.

"With them," I said pointing to the room where I could hear loud laughter and screams.

"Why not? They are our friends," Tsubaki smiled sweetly.

"Well I guess," I said slowly.

"I'm glad," she said as she grabbed something out of the refrigerator.

"You know I didn't expect Black star's house to be actually clean," I said slowly.

"I know, I didn't expect that at first either, but his parents…" Tsubaki paused.

"Like it clean," I finished for her until I heard foot steps from behind me. I turned quickly to see Nygus the schools doctor.

"Uh, Nygus what are you doing here?" I asked confused out of my mind especially since she was in her pajamas. I couldn't help but think the worse.

"Hey Maka, I didn't know you were here?" she said sleepily.

"Yeah," I stuttered until then another surprising person came in. It was Sid. Our gym teacher. That was when I was really confused.

"Sid, what are you doing here?" I almost yelled in shock.

"Maka its ok," Tsubaki cut in. "They're Black star's parents, I guess you could say," She finished.

"WHAT?"


	19. Chapter 19

Hey I told you guys I would update faster!

Please Review!

* * *

><p>My surprise at seeing Black Star's…parents was soon covered up as the two smiled at me politely. "You look surprised, heh heh," Sid laughed. "Come on, Nygus." The two quickly bowed out of the kitchen.<p>

Soul ran up to me and before I had time to blink, was launching into some story involving Black Star, Kid, and a marker.

"Ok," I said blankly once he was finished.

"Come on, bookworm!" He grabbed my arm, a giant grin on his face, and dragged me back into the game room, where Kid was curled up on the floor, crying.

"What's going on?" Tsubaki asked from behind me.

"Look at him! Ha ha ha!" Black Star was doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"I'm hideous!" Kid cried as Liz knelt over him.

I watched her lips moving, but was unable to make out any words over Kid's wailing; suddenly she was leading him out of the room. I saw Black Star's signature on his left cheek, and instinctively thought, unsymmetrical.

Soul gave Black Star a high-five, and I gave him a Maka-chop.

"Ow! What was that for?" he barked.

"Kid looked like he was having a panic attack!"

"And that's why it was funny."

I shot him a look, and he slinked away to the couch.

"You two seem close," Tsubaki giggled.

I blushed, but before I could say anything, we were getting dragged into a Guitar Hero tournament. Even though it was so late, and I was at a guy's house doing such mindless activities, I couldn't stop smiling. Just watching all my friends laughing, and doing goofy things, made me happy. Not only that, each of us had our place; I was always sitting next to Tsubaki, who kept teasing me about Soul. He, meanwhile, got a kick out of Black Star's antics, who looked like a complete idiot. Crona and Kid, upon returning, took a backseat, cheerfully observing the rest of us. Liz always seemed to have a mirror out, inspecting her pores in-between getting dragged around by Patty.

By the time it was two o' clock in the morning, Crona had won the tournament, Black Star had spilled Mountain Dew all over Kid (leading to another panic attack), we watched some horror movie that wasn't scary at all, and Soul and I had started playing a game of Would You Rather?

We were sitting next to each other on the couch, while Black Star and Tsubaki sang karaoke. Crona and Kid had disappeared; Liz and Patty were screaming about ghosts from down the hallway.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Liz shrieked.

"Sis, that's me!" Patty giggled.

Soul raised his eyebrow at me. "Is it my turn?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Would you rather….give your dad a sponge bath or be thrown into a pit filled with wild wolves?" He gave me a devilish grin.

I shuddered. "Soul! That's disturbing!"

"Which one? The first, huh?" he laughed.

"The wolves," I answered steadily, trying not to think about my dad.

"I knew it."

"Shut up!"

"Hey, I'd pick the wolves any day."

"Hmm," I paused. "Would you rather date Black Star or never date anyone?"

His face twisted in disgust. "I'm not gay!"

"I didn't say you were," I giggled.

"Never date anyone…does that include one night stands?"

"Soul!" I screeched.

"It's a legit question!"

"Oh my god," I shook my head. "No one night stands."

"Darn! Now I don't know what to pick…" he grumbled.

"Dude looks like a ladyyyyyy!" Black Star sang, as if on cue.

"Can I just shoot myself instead?"

"No!"

"How long would I have to date him?"

"At least a week."

He groaned. "Fine. Black Star."

I began to laugh and he punched my arm lightly. "You jealous, Maka?"

"What? In your dreams," I countered.

"You two look cozy," Black Star announced, standing in front of us with Tsubaki.

On reflex, I scooted away from Soul until there was a more reasonable distance between us. He, however, seemed unbothered by the commented. "At least we can sing on pitch," he smirked.

"I can sing!"

"No you can't."

"I can! Huh, Tsubaki?"

"Um…" Tsubaki smiled sheepishly.

"I can't?" Black Star's shoulders fell.

"No, no! I didn't say that." She gave a tiny giggle.

"But I can beat Soul in a fight!"

"As if," Soul rolled his eyes.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I think it's time for bed," Tsubaki stopped them from the wrestling match that was bound to ensue.

I was concerned about the sleeping arrangements for no reason; the girls got the guest room, while the guys went to Black Star's room. The room had pleasant feeling, with light green walls and plush carpet. There was a king sized bed for all five of us, but then we discovered three sleeping bags.

"I am not," Liz declared, "sleeping on the floor." She flopped onto the bed with a yawn.

Tsubaki and Crona obeyed, already crawling into sleeping bags.

"Oooooh, I'm a caterpillar!" Patty exclaimed, now inching across my feet, a sleeping bag zipped up to her chin.

Does that mean I have to share the bed with her? I thought, a little moodily. I slipped under the covers after a second. Liz did the same, sitting up with her arms crossed underneath her head.

"We should tell scary stories," Tsubaki said.

"Sounds fun," Crona agreed. Her and Tsubaki gathered around the bed; Patty seemed to be snoring in the corner.

"Who should go first?" Tsubaki asked.

"It was your idea," I pointed out.

"I don't think we should," Liz managed. "This house is haunted, I just know it."

"Don't be silly."

"It is! When Patty and I were searching for the bathroom, something grabbed my leg!"

"Sis!" Patty, who was suddenly awake, scrambled onto the bed. "I want to tell it!"

"Fine," she shivered.

"Ok," her voice dropped, and her cheerful disposition vanished. "We were walking down the hallway, and I heard this weird whoooooowhooooooo sound." She puffed her cheeks out. "Whoooooooowhooooooooooo."

"Just keep going!" Liz shuddered.

"We kept searching, but it was dark, and sis tripped."

"There were more noises," she added, wrapping her arms around herself. "Footsteps and whispering."

"Are you sure it wasn't Black Star?" Tsubaki asked.

"He was singing with you," I said.

"Oh."

"But wait, it could've been you," I looked at Crona, "and Kid. You two weren't in the room."

"No," she blushed. "We were—"

"Messing around!" Liz accused.

"No! I wasn't feeling too good, so we went outside to get some air."

"Where you began to—"

"No!"

"Shut up, Liz," I cut in.

"Whatever," she pouted. "God, I need a love life. So, you and Soul are together now?"

"No."

"Why not? Don't you like him?"

"We're friends."

"That wasn't my question. I _know_ you like him."

"So what if I do?" I snapped. Once I realized what I had said, I backpedaled, saying, "That's not what I meant, I—"

"I have a scary story," Crona interrupted. I shot her a smile.

"Tell!" Patty wiggled in anticipation.

"My uncle was staying at a cabin with his three year old daughter. He took her for a drive, because it helps her fall asleep. By the time they got back, she was asleep, so he turned off the car. He didn't want to wake her up and decided to sleep in the car. They were parked in a clearing near the cabin where it was open, but really dark. Something started to bang on the car. Slowly at first, and near the trunk. Then it got closer and closer to the front, getting louder and louder. It started to bang on the driver's seat. My uncle locked the doors, trying to see what it was, and his daughter somehow slept through it. He began to—"

There was a loud thump on the window, and we all jumped. Liz screamed, and dove underneath a blanket.

"What…" Crona began.

"…was that?" I finished.

Tsubaki stood up and went to the window, pulling the curtain apart while the rest of us froze. "There's nothing there," she said.

She was turning back to us when there was another thump.

Patty clapped her hands. "It's Mr. Bad Man coming to kill us."

"WHAT?" Liz screamed at her.

"I dunno…."

"Calm down," Crona tried to reassure her.

"Calm down? How can I be calm when someone is outside?"

"It's probably just the wind," Tsubaki said over more banging, now on the other window.

The door slammed open. Liz latched onto me, her nails digging into my skin.

There was no one.

"How did that happen?" Tsubaki asked quietly, looking out into the hallway.

"We're all going to die!" Liz sobbed.

"It's ok, sis, you'll die last," Patty soothed.

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"Guys, be quiet, people are sleeping," Crona hushed.

"I doubt they're sleeping," I snorted.

"Wait…"

"Do you think…."

"It has to be them!" We decided at once.

I felt myself getting angry at the thought; I jumped up and stormed down to the guys' room. "We know it's you!" I banged on the door.

Kid answered, his hair disheveled. "Yes, Maka?" he yawned.

"Stop messing with us," I said, my voice losing some of its enthusiasm.

"I _was_ asleep, before you interrupted," he said crossly.

"Oh….I'm sorry." I escaped back to the guest room, where they were all waiting patiently.

"And?" Liz prompted.

"I guess it's not them," I said in defeat.

"Seriously?"

I shrugged.

"LET GO!" Crona, quiet little Crona, screamed, falling onto the floor. She was dragged underneath the bed.

We all shrieked, leaping forward to try to grab her, but we were too late. Liz curled up into a scared ball, while Patty sang, "Mr. Bad Man! Mr. Bad Man!"

Tsubaki and I, meanwhile, got on our hands and knees, calling Crona's name. Before our eyes could adjust to see underneath the bed, we heard her giggle.

Tsubaki shoot me a look that said, "What…?"

Then Soul and Crona appeared.

"Liz, it's alright," Crona said.

"You should've heard you guys screaming," Soul laughed, in hysterics. "Priceless!"

It took a second to sink in, but then I was hitting him with all the strength I had.

When Tsubaki pulled me away, he was still laughing. I guess it didn't hurt.

Liz was just as angry as I was. Crona and Tsubaki were good sports, and Patty was giggling.

"You jerk!" Liz screeched.

"Hey, it was Black Star's idea, not mine," Soul defended. "He was the one outside."

"And Kid?" Crona asked.

"He wouldn't do it," he shrugged. "He's probably asleep."

"What about the door?"

"Door?" he asked, confused.

"I knew this place was haunted!" Liz exclaimed.

Tsubaki cut in, "You've been under the bed this entire time?"

"Yeah," he smirked.

Oh my god, I thought. He heard everything….

I blushed. "You're a creep."

"I know you don't mean that," he teased.

"Shut up, Soul. I'm going to bed." I huffed, flopping onto the bed.

"No, you're not," Liz stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yes, I am," I said, slightly confused.

Before I could do anything, Liz was picking me up and walking out of the room.

"Put me down!" I struggled.

"No way."

"Liz!"

"Maka, this is for your own good."

She took me down the hallway, and threw me into a closet. I was climbing to my feet when Soul was pushed in by the rest of my so-called friends.

"Hey!" We yelled in unison, before the door was closed and locked.

There was an awkward pause. It was dark, which gave me some comfort in the fact that Soul couldn't see my red cheeks.

"This is so uncool."

* * *

><p>Review Review Review!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Hello Again! Here is the next chapter!

We don't own anything and this is written with KeedaxEmry.

Review Review Review!

* * *

><p>"Liz is impossible," I huffed in annoyance, sitting down next to Soul on the floor of the closet. I had been banging and screaming at my so called friends to open the closet back up but they didn't give in. I had been doing it for thirty minutes while Soul just sat there, not moving. He just kept saying how they wouldn't let us out if I kept screaming at them. I don't want to admit it, but Soul was right so I did the same as him. I sat down and waited.<p>

"What is the point of this anyways?" I continued.

"Don't ask me," Soul said plainly as if we weren't in this very situation now.

"How can you act so calm, we are locked in a closet for heaven's sake," I yelled at Soul.

"Just calm down, they will let us out eventually," Soul said as if in a peaceful circumstance.

"How are you supposed to know, I could be locked in here all night with you," I complained.

"I've been in this situation before…wait what do you mean being locked in here with me, we have been in more alone circumstances than this before," Soul said, apparent hurt sounding in his voice.

I was about to argue back until the words "Been in this situation before" rang throughout my mind. "What do you mean; you have been in this situation before?" I asked as anger starting to course through my body.

"Why jealous Bookworm," he asked and I just knew he had a smirk plastered on his face. Even when it was completely dark I could tell.

"No!" I quickly stated as my face became hot. I thanked god that it was dark so Soul couldn't see my face. He would probably laugh at me and call me jealous and would say that I liked him. Ok well that wasn't that far from the truth but I would never admit it to him.

"Yeah Black star once locked me in a closet with an old friend of ours, he vowed to never do it again since I kicked his ass afterwards," Soul explained.

"Oh what happened with you and your friend?" I meekly asked.

"Nothing really, we dated a while but it didn't last long."

"Oh…well that was stupid of Black star, huh?" I laughed awkwardly trying to think of a different subject topic.

"Yeah but he has always been that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well how he was raised…"

"Oh yeah, Nygus and Sid are his parents."

"You found that out?"

"Yeah they came in the kitchen when Tsubaki and I were in there."

"I bet that surprised you huh?" he asked. "Since they work for the school and everything."

"Yeah I never expected them to be Black star parents and..." I didn't know how to finish until Soul started laughing.

"What?" I blinked confused.

"They aren't really Black star's parents," he said through his fits of laughter.

"What but I thought," I tried to continue until Soul stopped me from saying anymore.

"They are but aren't," Soul finally continue once he could talk again.

"That…" I paused. "Doesn't make any sense."

"Just let me finish," Soul sighed so I stayed quiet.

"Side and Nygus adopted Black star when he was a baby. Sid was working as a cop and Nygus was a nurse at a little hospital. They were only twenty three when they adopted him. It started when a case came in at the police station. The police had been trying to arrest this cult that was killing people. One day the police stormed the cult's hiding place. Many people had been killed and arrested. After it was over though, Sid was investigating when he heard a baby cry. Sid looked around until he found the source of the crying."

"Wait, Black star was found at a cult," I interrupted shocked.

"Yeah but wait till I finish," Soul told me.

"Ok sorry."

"Ok well Sid found Black star, and some of his records. It turned out that Black star's parents were the group's leader. Sid knew Black star was no harm and decided to put Black star up for adoption but it was too late since Sid already grew attached to Black star so Sid and Nygus adopted him. They have had him ever since and blah blah blah." Soul finished.

"Wait, wait you are telling me that Black star's real parents were cult leaders?" I questioned clearly thinking that Soul's story was a big lie.

"Yeah it's the truth," Soul said.

"That is a lie," I said angrily.

"It is not!"

"You can't expect me to believe that."

"It is the truth, I didn't believe it at first either but I asked Sid and he said the same thing."

"I still do not believe you," I stated shaking my head.

"Fine, don't but I am telling you it's the truth."

"That just seems impossible, Black star can't….Black star couldn't have…" I stuttered not knowing exactly what to say.

"Yes those types of people were his parents, but Black star doesn't even think of them as his parents, he only thinks Sid and Nygus are. I mean he knows the truth but he doesn't care. He likes to think that Sid and Nygus were his one and only parents even though he never admits it to them," Soul explained sincerely.

I thought about it for a while until replying to him. "Fine, ok I will believe you on this one, but if I find out this was some big lie then I will Maka-Chop you into the next century," I threatened.

"I promise you that I am not lying," he said once again.

"Good," I grinned. "But I do feel bad for Black star."

"Don't be, he doesn't feel that way so you shouldn't either," Soul said giving me a word of advice.

"Oh ok, I won't," I nodded.

We were silent for a long time. I don't think either one of us really knew what to say until he had to say that.

"So I heard you like me."

"What?" my eyes widened and I even started chocking on my own saliva. "That's impossible." I yelled with my face turning red and my nerves were on high.

"Come on Bookworm, I heard you. I was under the bed the whole time," Soul said and I knew he was smirking and with every word he said, it seemed like he was getting closer and closer to me and my tomato red face.

"I did not mean anything by it; I just meant that we were…" I paused when I felt his hand go on top of mine.

"Yeah?" he asked and I could feel his breath on my cheek which told me how close he was too me.

"Stop," I shrieked and quickly pushed him away but before I could do anything my arm was grabbed by Soul. I tried to struggle out of his grasp but his hold was too strong.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him trying once again to struggle but all in failed attempts.

"You didn't answer me," he replied.

"I told you that, that," I stuttered nervously.

"What?" Soul asked pulling my arm towards him.

"I…I…you're mistaken," I stammered. After that his grasp on my arm faltered but still held me there.

"Soul?" I finally asked after a while.

"What?" he asked.

"Um could you let go of my arm?" I asked as my arm started hurting.

Instead of loosening his grasp, he just made it tighter and pulled me all the way to him so I was lying on his chest.

"Soul what are you doing?" I stammered struggling away from his chest but he wouldn't let go of me.

"Holding you," he said simply like he did it all the time.

"Why? Let go," I demanded pushing myself up only to be grabbed again.

"No," he refused.

"Come on Soul, why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" I questioned still struggling in his arms.

"Hmm…tell me the truth and I will let you go," he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I want to know what you meant," he said as I could feel him shrug.

"Meant?"

"Yeah, I was under that bed the whole time," he explained as my face went red once again.

"That…That."

"What?"

"I didn't mean it that way!" I said my voice cracking.

"Really?" he asked reassuring.

"I…Yes," I finished actually unsure of my answer.

I felt his arms around me loosen, so I started to sit up only to be grabbed even tighter that before.

"Soul I told you…" I argued when he cut me off.

"I don't believe you, now listen carefully, look me in the eyes and say that it wasn't true and I will stop asking and will let you go," he instructed me. He let go of my body a second later and I sat up. It was really hard to see in there until a flash of light was up. I looked for the source of light until I saw a flashlight in his hands.

"Where did you get that?" I asked annoyed that he had it the entire time.

"Answer me," Soul only said which made me gulp. I looked straight in his eyes which looked determined to know the truth.

"I…I…" I started ready to tell him that he was wrong. That we were just friends. That he made a mistake when he heard me but those eyes just sucked me in. Told me it was ok and that I needed to stop lying to myself. "I like you." I said before I even knew what came out of my mouth. My eyes went wide with shock when I realized what I said and didn't know what else to say.

I didn't want to look at Soul so I looked down but Soul's hand went under my chin till I looked at him again. He though had a wide smirk on his face and was moving closer to me.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Review Review Review Please!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the next chapter. Thank you guys for all the reviews!

This is written with KeedaxEmry and we don't own anything.

Review again please!

* * *

><p>I felt like disappearing forever; my heart was beating so fast, and the flush covering my skin was searing. I was<p>

positive that Soul was going to kiss me—he was only centimeters away now, close enough that I could see how his smirk had vanished, replaced with a more serious look.

His hand fell away from my chin. I was frozen, my muscles clenched, as he suddenly laughed. "You look terrified, Maka."

"S-Shut up!" I screeched. Die. I need to die now.

"Well," he said. There was a rustle and he sat back on some shopping bags. "I don't know what you want to do now."

"What do you mean?"

"Chill, bookworm," he chuckled. "We're going to be in here for awhile."

"Oh. Yeah."

There was a pause that I found incredibly awkward; Soul, however, seemed calm as ever. "I don't think we finished our game."

"Huh?"

"Would you rather."

"I don't think that game has an ending…." I stopped, trying to clear my mind. "Whose turn is it?"

"No idea," he shrugged. "I'll go."

"Ok."

"Would you rather….study for a test or go to a concert with me?"

I gave him a weird look. "What is the test for?"

"Of _course_ you ask that!"

"What?" I pouted. "It's a serious question…"

"That big test in math."

"Oh…umm….what concert?"

"Rise Against."

"Umm…how long would it last?"

"Maka, it's a concert."

"…and?"

"You've been to one before, right?"

"No."

"No?!"

"No!" I barked. "Shesh."

"You poor thing."

"Shut up!"

He started to laugh, and suddenly a blinding light hit my eyes. "What are you kids doing?" Sid was half-yelling. Nygus stood next to him, shooing away our friends.

Soul helped me to my feet and we scrambled out.

"They locked us in there," I tried to explain quickly.

"Oh," the two said blankly, before they started to laugh.

I turned to go back to the girls' room, when Soul stopped me.

"Think about it," he said, smiling.

"About—" I cut myself off as he strolled away. Ok, whatever.

Once I was in the room, I was greeted with an odd sight. Patty had fallen asleep on a pile of sleeping bags, a line of drool running from her mouth as she snored. Tsubaki and Liz appeared to be whispering to each other while Crona tried to keep her eyes open.

"You guys are jerks," I pouted.

"Hey Maka!" Liz beamed. "So what happened? Details, details."

"Nothing," I blushed, sitting down in-between Crona and Tsubaki, where I was the safest.

"Oh, yeah, right," Liz rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious! Well…I mean, we, um…."

"You what?"

"Maybe we should get to bed," Crona yawned, her eyes drifting closed.

"My sister took all the sleeping bags," Liz pointed out. "Patty!" she screamed, kicking her.

"Ahhhh!" Patty fell over with a bang. "Ouchie! Sis!" she whimpered.

"Sorry. We need these." She grabbed one for Crona. "There you go."

"Thank you," she murmured, crawling inside. I could tell she was fighting to stay awake, but a few seconds later she was out.

"I wonder who will stay awake the longest," I said aloud.

"Who knows," Tsubaki replied. "Although it is rather late."

"But Maka has details to share," Liz said, smirking.

"Details!" Patty sang. I guess she was still awake somehow.

"There's nothing to share!" I insisted.

"Yes there is! I can tell from your face," Liz declared.

"There really isn't. We just talked."

"Talked about _what_?"

"Normal stuff, Liz."

"Such as?"

"We were playing would you rather."

"Of course," she snorted. "And what else?"

"Nothing."

"C'monnnnnnn!"

"Liz," Tsubaki frowned. "If Maka says it was nothing, it was nothing."

"Fine," she glared. "Be like that."

"I will," I muttered.

"Details!" Patty cooed, her head drooping. To my amazement, she was asleep again.

"Whatever," Liz said, taking the bed. "Good night."

I looked to Tsubaki, expecting her to be getting into a sleeping bag, but she was just sitting there quietly. I made no movement to turn off the lone lamp, or to go to sleep, until she did. After a few minutes of silence, we could hear Liz's quiet, rhythmic breathing.

"So." Tsubaki scooted closer to me, and I saw Crona's eyes trained on me. When did she wake up?

I sighed, knowing where this was going. "I told him."

"That you like him?" Crona asked softly.

"Well, yeah," I managed. "He heard it while he was under the bed…and I don't know, I just said it somehow."

"What did he say?" Tsubaki asked.

"He said that he likes me too," I said, my voice shaking slightly.

"Really?" they squealed.

"Yeah."

"I KNEW IT!" Liz bolted up, triumphantly.

I groaned. "Were you pretending this whole time?"

"Yep!"

"Of course," I said darkly.

They all gave me wide smiles, except Patty who was out, hugging a giraffe stuffed animal that I hadn't noticed before.

They gushed for a while but eventually everyone was asleep. I sat, my back against the bedpost, for a good twenty minutes, my mind racing from everything that had happened. By the time I drifted off, the sun had started to rise.

XxXxX

A few days later, I found myself in my usual position at my desk, studying. I had been crouched over my math textbook for a few hours, to be honest; my back was starting to ache. I took a sip of the orange juice I had set beside me, and stood up, stretching. My muscles sighed in relief and I managed to peek out the window just as the mailman drove off. Deciding that was a good enough cue for a break, I went outside and scooped up the envelopes.

Hmm…I began to sort through them as I walked back to my room. Most of it was junk from colleges I had no care for, but there was a blue envelope filled with neat writing hidden in-between. I was ripping it open the next second, excitement bubbling in my stomach. I began to read.

Dear Maka,

I'm sorry I haven't been diligent with my letters! My work has been more turbulent lately, which means an increase in travel and assets, but less leisure time. You must think I'm negligent, but I think about you night and day. I don't want you to react badly to this, so I'll try to choose my words carefully. The past few weeks, I was stationed in this quaint little town, Netherfield. I did the usual; went into the home, and got the situation under control. You know I can't go into details, but the father I had the pleasure of meeting has become dear to me. Oh, listen to how formal I sound! Pardon my nerves, Maka. I've gotten to know him more and more, and, well, he has been living with me. His daughter, who is around your age, is here too. I don't want this to be hard on you in any way, but we're long overdo for a visit, and I would like you to meet them. I'd understand if you didn't want to, of course, and I could just stay with you for a few days. Otherwise, I'd love if you could come here. Whatever you choose is fine.

Well, enough of that business! I was going over your last letter; I found it a little surprising. Well, your father still sounds like an idiot….I'm sorry, I _meant_….that what he has been doing sounds highly inappropriate. And who is this Soul again? He seems like a handful. How are Crona and Tsubaki? And, my goodness, how are you? Studying hard, I imagine. Keep up the good work!

Reply quickly. I hope to see you soon!

Love from your mother

I neatly folded it back up. For a few numb seconds, I couldn't think. The first thing that came into my mind was my mom always sounds so proper through writing, and then I cursed towards my father, and then questions began popping up one after another. A man? Living with her? Are they dating? Or married? Or _going to_ get married? She wasn't specific, probably on purpose. And a _daughter_? Does that mean I…have a sister?

This is what she's been doing for weeks? Should I go meet them? Should I stay here? She wants me to miss school, for at least a few days…wait, winter break should be coming up soon. What should I do?

I set it aside, shaking my head. That was very unlike her. I thought she had sworn off men for good….

I went back to study but I couldn't focus, so I ended up calling Soul.

"Hey," he answered quickly.

"Hi."

"What's up, bookworm?"

"Nothing really."

"You bored without me, huh?"

"No way! I'm studying."

"So….you're bored? And how can you be studying if you're on the phone with me?"

"I'm good."

"Yeah, yeah, so did you make up your mind?"

"On what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Soul!"

"What?"

"Just tell me."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Then I can't make up my mind on it."

"I know your answer anyway." I could practically hear his smirk through the phone.

"You're full of yourself."

"That's a great thing to be full of."

"Oh my god," I laughed.

"Want to hang out?"

I looked over at my textbooks, my eyes catching on a bit of blue. "Sure."

"Where do you…shit, one sec."

I paused. "Soul?"

There was a few moments of silence before he chuckled, "Sneaking past my dad, sorry."

"No problem," I said blankly. "Your dad—"

"It's fine," he brushed it aside. "Or would you rather not see me?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Don't forget what happened in the closet!"

I flushed; he had been using that night against me all week. "Shut up!"

"Anyway," he said easily, "can you meet me at Death Kicks?"

"Sure, when?"

"In thirty minutes."

"Alright," I agreed.

"Try not to count the seconds," he teased.

"Like I would do that," I rolled my eyes. "See you soon."

"Ok, Maka, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and grabbed a coat.

* * *

><p>Bye until next time!<p>

Review Review Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Here is chapter 22! Yay!

Thanks for all the reviews! I love reviews so please keep it up!

* * *

><p>After the long argument that Soul and I had at Death Kicks I finally agreed to go to a rock concert with him, which I am headed to now. The concert was being held only a few blocks away from my apartment, so Soul and I decided to just meet out front. I snuggled further into my marshmallow looking winter jacket as I left from my warm cozy apartment. Christmas break had just started and the ground was covered in fluffy white snow. I was freezing even though I was covered in layers so I decided to pick up the pace that I was walking at. That was until I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. In one swift moment I answered the phone to stay out of the cold as much as possible.<p>

"Hello," I answered putting my phone to my ear.

"Hey Maka," Tsubaki's voice rang through the phone.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"We're all hanging out at Kid's house, so are you coming?"

"No I can't."

"Oh why's that?"

"I…" I paused not really sure if I should tell her what I was really doing. "Um…I need to pack; my mom is coming to get me tomorrow."

"Really, oh that's too bad because Soul told Black Star that he couldn't make it either, you two aren't together are you?" Tsubaki asked happily on the other line of the phone.

"No, no, no of course not, why would I be with that idiot," I rambled denying the truth and I even could feel my cheeks getting hotter with every word I said. Stupid Soul for making me feel this way.

"Come on Maka I know you better than that, so where are you, I won't tell anyone I swear," she giggled. Busted!

I sighed before continuing our conversation, "Ok I am going to a concert with Soul."

"You what?" she yelled in my ear which made me pull the phone away from my ear a bit. Once I brought it closer to my ear again all I heard was. "You're going on a date; I knew you two would get together."

"It's not a date!" I screeched back.

"Don't deny it Maka, you are going alone with Soul to a concert, what else do you call it?" she argued which made me stop to think for a minute to think. Soul and I weren't going on a date! Were we?

"It's not a date," I just repeated.

"Fine don't call it a date, but still have fun and tell my all about it tomorrow alright?"

"Ok fine, I got to go, I'm almost there."

"Ok bye!" she said as I hung up since I saw the meeting spot for Soul and I. I quickly found him waiting by the entrance trying to look as cool as possible.

"You're late," he commented as I looked at my phone. I was only five minutes late because I got caught up talking to Tsubaki.

"Shut up!" I glared at him as we went up to the doors. Soul handed a lady smiling at us the two tickets for the concert.

"Make sure to get something for your pretty little girlfriend," the lady smiled sweetly at us.

"But were not…" I stuttered, my face going red making me want to die right then and there.

"Have fun you two," the lady waved at us as Soul grabbed my arm and dragged me into the entrance. The first thing I saw was a huge staircase leading to upper levels and a huge group of people yelling, pushing, and waving there money around at the t-shirt stand selling rise against memorabilia. It took me a while to figure out that Soul was still dragging me around, so when I realized I pulled out of his grasp and followed close by him. We made our way up two flights of stairs until Soul lead me through a door that connected to the third level on the stadium. To say I was shocked was an under statement. It was huge! There were three levels, a part of the floor where people were lining up in a huge circle, and every time I talked it sounded dramatic.

"This is amazing," I gawked and look over to Soul who was leaving me behind. I scurried to him as he took a seat. I sat next to him awkwardly until the introducing bands started. Soul excused himself right before the first one came on though. I didn't ask where he was going but maybe I should have since he was taking forever. As I waited I listened to the introducing bands but they weren't very good. I could barely make out any words that the singers were singing. After the first two bands I just ignored the third one. That was until Rise against was about to come on. They were setting up when Soul finally showed up. He had two Dr. Peppers in his hands and something black dangling from his arm.

"Where were you?" I asked first.

"Why worried Bookworm?" he smirked clearly teasing me.

"No of course not, you just took forever," I scoffed.

"Whatever here," he said throwing me a Dr. Pepper and one of the black things put over his arm which I found out was a t-shirt that had _Rise Against _plastered on the front of the shirt.

"Thanks," I smiled to him but he didn't have time to say anything because the lights turned off and a voice rang through the concert hall.

"Everyone make some fucking noise," the voice yelled as cheers erupted from everyone. I started cheering too since they were one of the bands I loved. I looked over at Soul who was smirking at me so I quieted down a bit after that. After a second the band appeared on stage and started playing which only made me scream and sing louder.

"That was so fun," I cheered as Soul walked me home. The concert ended about five minutes ago and we just got out of the music stadium. I was pumped and excited, I feel like I have a bunch of energy that needs to come out. I did quiet down once we started walking by civilians houses.

"I never knew a bookworm like you could be like that!" Soul stated gawking at me.

"What, I can be fun and exciting," I glared at him.

"Yeah right," he snorted.

"I thought I proved you wrong tonight," I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Whatever," he said quietly.

We walked in silence all the way to my apartment until we were at my door. I slowed down right at my door and turned to Soul.

"Well thanks for everything," I started.

"Yeah it was fun," Soul grinned.

"Well my mother comes and gets me tomorrow, but I'll be back after Christmas so we should hang out sometime," I rambled starting to feel heat come to my cheeks. I didn't even notice Soul slowly leaning closer to me until we were inches apart. That was when my breath caught in my throat. I seriously thought I was becoming redder than a tomato. Ever since that confession in the closet thing, I've been like this. Stupid Liz!

He leaned in a bit closer where our lips were almost touching, my eyes fluttered closed, but I didn't feel any contact on my lips.

"Night Bookworm," I felt Soul hot breath whisper in my ear. I stayed still for a few seconds with my eyes closed until I opened them and Soul was gone.

"Jerk," I stated before going into my apartment.

"Mama, Hi," I greeted standing in the door way of my apartment. "Just let me get my bag and then we can be on our way."

"Alright," she smiled as I went to get my bag. Mama hasn't really changed since I saw her last. She still had the same color blonde hair I did and the pretty green eyes. Her smile was always sweet and I could still smell her strawberry perfume. Mama was just a beautiful, great person.

"Alright I'm ready," I said coming back over to Mama with my small duffle bag. I was surprised to be pulled in a hug quickly.

"I have missed you sweetie, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you," Mama said quietly which made me almost want to cry but it only lasted a moment because Mama pulled back a second later. "Well we should start heading back; I am so excited for you to meet everyone."

"Ok lets go," I smiled but under that I was worried about meeting this guy and his daughter. I mean it seemed like Mama was really serious about this guy. What if she got remarried to this guy? Then I would become his step-daughter. What if he didn't like me? What if his daughter didn't like me? What if I'm not welcome? They might hate me!

'Ok, ok calm down Maka,' I thought to myself and took a deep breath as we started to drive away from my apartment. 'It's only a week, just one week.'

The car drive was long, it seemed to take forever and by every minute I was getting more and more worried until we came to a quaint little white house.

"Here we are," Mama smiled and I could tell she was excited. I opened my door slowly as Mama came over to me and pulled me over to the front door as fast as she could without tripping on the ice. In one swift movement, I was pulled into the warmth of the house. There were two people standing a little ways away from the door, wearing Christmas colors with happy grins on their faces. One was a man, looking about the same age as Mama which I guess was the guy she has been living with. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, and looked nice. The other was girl looking about sixteen which I was guessing was the daughter. She had brown curls, glasses, green eyes, and a big smiled across her face.

"Maka this is Brandon Corcoran and his daughter Melody," Mama said putting her arm around my shoulder introducing them to me. They seemed nice enough.

"Hello Maka, I've heard so much of you," Mr. Corcoran said coming up and hugging me straight off. It was pretty awkward being hugged by someone you just met but his daughter did the exact same thing right after he let go of me.

"Oh well its nice to meet you too," I laughed awkwardly as they moved me more into the house. This was going to be a strange week!

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews.

We don't own stuff. This is written with KeedaxEmry.

Review please

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, the guest room is a little messy," Melody opened the door for me, a sheepish smile on her face.<p>

"Messy? Looks spotless, like always," I laughed easily, stepping inside. My mom was a little bit of a neat freak, so the bedspread was smooth, probably tucked skin tight, and the whole room smelled like lavender.

"I'll give you some time alone. Dinner is in half an hour." She turned, but paused. "Oh, I almost forgot. My friend is going to sleep over later in the week, if that's ok with you."

"Oh, of course that's fine."

"Thanks, Maka," she beamed before disappearing.

I sighed, setting my bag down. It was hard to keep up with Melody's polite, cheerful attitude. Those thirty or so minutes were spent with me unpacking and relaxing, my thoughts pretty reserved; I honestly didn't know how I felt about this entire situation, so I decided to just ride it out and sort everything later.

Nothing eventful happened at dinner. We minded our manners, and said things like, "This is really good" and "I think it's going to rain tonight." I found myself fidgeting, twisting my napkin around in my lap, as they all smiled, smiled, and made small talk. It seemed fake somehow, and I almost wished I could just be alone with my mother. Instead of having to share her with these strangers.

As we started on the dessert, a cheesecake, Mr. Corcoran said, "So, Maka, you're taking advanced classes?"

"Yes, Mr. Corcoran."

"Please, call me Brandon."

"Oh, ok….Brandon."

"So is Melody, huh, sweetheart?"

"Yep," she chimed in. "They gave me homework over the break."

Now this was something I could talk about. "Oh, yeah, me too."

"Really? I just have a book assignment, and a chapter for math."

"I have a few projects for math and science, and I have an essay. I also want to spend some time tweaking my resume."

"I update mine every few weeks."

"I update mine every chance I get."

"Well…of course," she gave me a painful smile. "I volunteer every weekend."

"Now, Melody, you do not," Mr. Corcoran—I mean, Brandon—cut in, seeming to sense that the atmosphere had suddenly gotten tense. And it wasn't my fault. This girl was trying to challenge me; I could tell by her quick responses and how her eyes were flashing. However, she seemed to gain her composure, and was back to being a ray of sunshine.

"I know," she laughed. "That's just me fantasizing. I'm pretty busy."

"My job seems to eat up all my free time," I complained.

"And Soul," Mama added.

"Oooooh," Melody sang. "Your boyfriend?"

"No! He's just a friend!" I felt my face flush.

"I was sure…" Mama started.

"He's a friend."

"Ok, ok," she chuckled.

"Do you hang out with him a lot?" Melody asked.

"I guess," I said uncertainly. "We just went to a concert."

"What band?"

"Rise Against."

"Ohmygosh I love them!"

"Me too," I smiled.

"A concert?" Brandon cut in.

"Sounds unlike you, Maka," Mama added.

"Yeah…" I couldn't help but think of the B I got on a test the next day.

"But you had a good time?"

I nodded, and Melody squealed, "I'm _so_ jealous, you have a _boyfriend_ who took you to a _Rise Against concert_!"

"I just said—"

"Well," Brandon stood up with a loud clank as he picked up his plate, "I'll clean up. Why don't you girls watch a movie or something?"

"Ok!" Melody agreed. "You like horror movies, Maka? Or maybe a nice romantic comedy?"

I shrugged, standing up with her and going to the living room.

She picked some romance movie that was so filled with fluff I wanted to gag. Her voice filled the room with awwww's and ohmygosh's and I wish that would happen to me's. I dealt with it until I could escape to my room. I quickly fell asleep. I was awakened the next morning with a, "Maka! Makaaaaaa, sweetie, get up!"

I blinked my mama's face into focus. "Huh?" I mumbled.

"I have a surprise for you, so get dressed."

I thought I knew what that meant, and I was right.

There's a diner a few blocks away that is always open; the first time I came to visit, when things were still ugly with the divorce, she took me there and we ended up talking for hours. The employees didn't even mind. They just came with more coffee and kept out of our way.

We drove there slowly, her new car blasting heat onto our faces. It made me sleepy, so I laid back into the plush seat as my mom chatted.

We got a booth like usual; the whole place smells like syrup, sweet and warm.

My mom cut to the chase. "So, what do you think of them?"

"They're nice."

"I'm sure you have a more detailed opinion of them than that."

"Not really," I said honestly.

"Well, you'll get to know them more. Anyway, about this Soul…"

Our time was spent with light teasing, and our usual conversations. My mom had a lot of stories to share with me, which was normal, and I was happy to just sit there and listen. I would've cherished the hour we spent there more if I had known how the rest of the week was going to go.

XxXxX

The next two days, I found myself trapped with Brandon or Melody; my mom is a bit of a workaholic, and there was some type of emergency that only she could fix, of course. What really stood out, however, was the sleepover Melody mentioned the first day.

"Yes! I got it!" she yelled, wiggling back off the chair. She was stringing Christmas lights around the basement, in-between filling bowls with popcorn and candy and flipping through trays of DVDs.

"Whoo," I halfheartedly cheered. "When is she coming over again?"

"Any minute now," Melody explained.

"Alright."

"Hiiiiiiii!" I heard a girly shriek, and turned around to see Melody's friend, Lizzy. She was tall, with straight, brown hair, and a heart-shaped face; she seemed slightly taken aback by my presence. "…hello…Maka?" She murmured.

"Yeah, I'm Maka."

"And this is Lizzy!" Melody introduced. "This is going to be so much fun!"

I tried to escape after a few minutes—this seemed like a girly trap of sorts—but they insisted I stay, so I sat on the couch, staying quiet. They had movie marathons, accompanied with gossip and giggling, and a few friendly arguments.

"….and then, _you know_."

"Ohmygosh! No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes!"

I peeked at the two of them, who had started to laugh by this point. I tried to bury back into my book.

"I think…."

"I totally agree."

Melody suddenly jumped out of her chair and ran upstairs, Lizzy in tow. I was about to sneak away when they reappeared, holding cups of soda.

"Here, Maka," Melody gave me one.

"Thank you." I took a large sip and immediately started coughing. It tasted like bitter coca-cola. "What is this?" I sputtered.

"I spiked it."

"You _what_? I don't want this!"

"You're no fun," she pouted.

Lizzy took a large swing. "I think it tastes good."

"Have you done this before?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Melody shrugged. "We should play truth or dare."

I set my glass as far away from me as possible. "I think I'll just go to bed," I said shakily, feeling a little dizzy.

"No!"

I blinked at her shriek. "I'm tired…"

"At least play a few rounds with us," Lizzy reasoned. "Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"That's a lie," Melody said.

"It isn't."

"What about Soul?" She drained her drink and gave a little hiccup.

"He's a friend."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I am not!"

"Hey, Melody, doesn't that mean she gets a punishment for lying?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes," she grinned.

"What are you—"

Lizzy pounced on me, grabbing both my wrists and pinning me to the couch before Lizzy picked up my drink and poured it over my head.

"Get off!" I screamed.

They stepped away as the cool liquid dripped off my hair. It was silent until I blurted out, "Are you two completely insane?"

"You clearly haven't played truth or dare before," Melody said.

"That isn't how you play," I said angrily. I stood up and stormed out, tears stinging my eyes.

I stayed in my room the rest of the night. They didn't bother me anymore.

The next few days, Melody acted like nothing had happened; she was as cheerful as ever and I began to think the alcohol had brought out the worst in her.

But unfortunately I was going to be spending more time with her than I thought. When my mom announced that Melody was going to spend a week at my apartment, I wanted to scream.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey again! Thank you for the reviews! I finally got 100! yay! Thank you guys! I love reading the reviews so please keep sending them

This is written with KeedaxEmry and of course we don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>"Oh this is great," Mother cheered as we drove down the highway.<p>

"Yeah I can't wait to see Maka place," the little witch Melody smiled sweetly. I can't believe melody is spending the second half of Christmas vacation with me. Mom why are you doing this to me? I have had to deal with her little pranks all week and it still hasn't ended. It's not like I can tell my mom about these things. I bet she wouldn't believe me since she is always on her Brandon's side. I have had enough! I have had beer dumped all over me, threats from her, she stole my things, she blamed me on the things she did. I HATE HER! I can't believe this is actually happening! This all started the night of Christmas Eve.

Flash back

"_Hey Maka Dear will you come down stairs a minute, we've got something important to tell you," my mother called from upstairs. _

"_Coming," I called as I trudged down the stairs. I went directly into the living room where a decorated tree full of colors, lights, stocking, and shiny gifts sat. This was all strange to me since Christmas when I grew up was nothing like this. We sometimes got a tree up and decorated but nothing fancy and we were never cheery. We would always say Merry Christmas and open presents and watch Christmas movies but this family is different. They are wearing holiday sweaters, singing songs, acting jolly, and talking about Santa clause. Seriously I'm seventeen. It is very annoying. I don't know how Mom deals with it. It makes me want to gag when I see them. They are way over the top. _

"_Maka, sit down," Mother finally says patting a seat next to her on the couch. Melody and Brandon are sitting next to her also. Once I sit down, mother stands up with Brandon. They look sweetly at each other for a minute and hold hands._

"_You girls know that we have been together for a while, well since Maka is here, we would all like to tell you something, Maka, Melody, Brandon and I are getting married," Mother squeaked as she kissing Brandon passionately. I am in a daze; I don't even have the process through my head when my mother is asking me if it's ok. Melody is already hugging the two and smirking at me. I gawk at them for a minute processing all the information before smiling happily and hugging them like big happy family even though I want to cry my eyes out. After the whole Fiasco, I go to my room saying I'm tired but really go to cry myself to sleep. _

'_I couldn't believe my mother would marry a man that I barely know. Shouldn't I be in part of this decision and that girl! I don't want to have a witch as a sister.' Were my last thoughts before I fell asleep._

_The next morning was Christmas which I was rudely awoken by the witch herself with a cold cup of water. We opened presents, talked and told stories like big happy family but we were nothing like it because of the question I was asked that day._

"_Maka I have a question," Mother said._

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_Well Brandon and I are going to fly to his parents to tell them the news, but we could only afford two tickets so Melody is staying here would you mind if she stayed at your place?" Mama asked which made me spit some of my hot chocolate out and start chocking. "Oh Maka are you ok?" Mother asked patting me on the back._

"_Yeah what did you say?" I asked again just making sure I heard her correctly._

"_If you could take Melody back to your place and hang out until school started," Mama repeated. I wanted to scream and tell her everything but she looked so happy so I had to say yes and that's what I did._

_End of Flashback_

Now that's how I wound up here, with Mama, Melody, and I stuffed in a car going back to my place.

"So what do you girls have planned?" Mama asked excited.

"I don't know yet Mom, oh if that's alright with you?" Melody asked deliberately calling her that to make me angry.

"Of course it is, you are going to be my daughter soon enough," Mother laughed lightly. "Maka you're being rather quiet is there anything wrong?"

"No no, I'm fine, just tired is all," I lied.

"Oh well here we are," Mama said as she pulled up to my apartment. We all got out and unloaded all our stuff. Mama said her goodbyes and left us alone for a week.

"Now since she is out of the picture we can act like ourselves," Melody smirked.

"Yes we can," I glared at her.

"I don't want anything to do with you all week so stay out of my life, got it?" she snarled.

"Fine," I said seriously as she got up making a bee line for my bedroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Going to bed I'm tired," she snorted.

"That's my room," I stopped her before she closed the door.

"Well this week why don't we call it my room, night sis," She said slamming the door while I stomped to the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning, the first things that woke me was the face of my good for nothing father.

"Maka, I heard what happened," he cried hugging me to death. "Why didn't you tell me that you went to see your mother, I was so worried. I thought that terrible Soul Evans stole you away from me," he sobbed.

"What is all the racket out here," Melody yelled coming out of my bedroom angry.

"Who is this?" Father asked stopping to look at Melody.

"This is Melody, Brandon's daughter," I explained.

"Who's Brandon?" Father asked confused.

"Mom's fiancé," I said before Dad turned white and fainted.

"That guy is weird, I am going back to bed, don't disturb me," Melody stomped back to my bedroom and slammed the door.

"Witch," I mumbled under my breath before picking up papa and throwing him on the couch and picking up my phone.

"7:00," I yawned as I got ready for the day but not until my phone rang thirty minutes later.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Maka it's Tsubaki, sorry if I woke you, but do you want to hang out," she asked.

"Um sure, I'll be over soon," I said glancing toward my bedroom door.

"K Bye," she said as we hung up. I hurriedly got my shoes on, left a note, and ran out the door.

I got there about ten minutes later, and walked in Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were all there waiting for me.

"Hey girl how was everything?" Liz was the first to ask as I sighed.

"Terrible, let's sit down and talk," I sighed.

After I told them the whole thing my friends had many opinions.

"That's terrible how could your mom do that?" Tsubaki said shocked.

"That is mean right sis?"Patty stomped her feet.

"That bitch, let's go over and show her what we really can do," Liz said standing up.

"Liz no," I tried to stop her but she just went straight to the door. I had to stop her but I really didn't want to so I just followed her all the way to my apartment which was weird because the door was open.

"That's strange," I said until I heard my yelling father and Melody. I ran into the apartment to see Melody fighting with my father and Soul standing right behind her.

"Soul?" I asked confused as he glanced my direction and gave me a smile.

"There you are Bookworm," he said coming over to us.

"What is going on?" I asked looking at the fighting two.

"Um well I came to see you but your Dad attacked me saying I kidnapped you or something. Then this chick came out and started yelling at your dad," Soul explained.

"Oh give me a second," I said grabbing my nearest book and hitting papa over the head with it.

"What was that for Maka," he whined.

"Out!" I screamed as he scurried away and I went back to my friends before Melody got in the picture.

"Soul-iee are you ok, did he hurt you?" Melody said flirting with my Soul.

Wait _my Soul_ he isn't mine. Stupid Maka! Stop thinking about things like that.

"Um no," Soul shrugged as Melody hugged his arm.

"I'm so glad, so how about that date?" Melody said which started to make my blood boil.

"Um Date?" he asked.

"Yes you came in and asked if I wanted to hang out," Melody said innocently.

"What?" I clenched my fist.

"What Maka, can't your friend here take me out on a date or do you have a problem with that?" Melody asked with a bit of venom in her voice.

I paused for a minute as my anger built up. I so wanted to Maka-Chop soul a thousand time over but I'm too good for that. "Sure, do whatever you want Soul," I growled as Melody squealed and ran to my room saying she would be out in five.

"Maka," Soul whispered before I cut him off.

"Just go Soul, I don't care, come on girls lets go," I said walking out the door and back toward Tsubaki's house.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

I updated very quick everyone! I know you guys wanted me too. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Review please!

* * *

><p>"Maka?" A soft voice. I watched my feet, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, moving swiftly down the sidewalk.<p>

"Maka?" This was a different voice. It was demanding, demanding for information, and it only made me walk faster, breathing in the cold air sharply. Left foot, right foot.

"…M-Maka?"

That did it. The voice was filled with a child-like innocence; it trembled sorrowfully, obviously at the verge of tears. I saw a glimpse of Patty's wide eyes before I broke down.

I bowed over, covering my face. "That idiot!" I cried.

"Maka!" They joined forces and crowded around me, as if to shelter me from the cold. Someone was rubbing my back as my face burned with tears. I cursed each one that fell down my cheeks, forcefully wiping them away. I was the idiot. Crying over…what? Some stupid boy? Some slacker! So what if he's going on a date with that witch? He was probably lying when he said he liked me…and if he wasn't, it was just some tiny crush, and he doesn't even care….What's worse is my mom…she…..and Brandon….that witch and Soul….on a date! What's wrong with me? It doesn't matter, Maka, none of this matters. Not at all. The only thing that matters is school. And my friends, I added, feeling someone hug me tightly.

"It's ok, Maka," I heard Crona say, her voice close to my ear. "He clearly didn't agree to the date."

I stopped my thoughts. "I know," I finally managed, only half lying.

I pulled away, giving them a small smile. "Well, back to Tsubaki's?"

"Yeah, let's go," Tsubaki agreed.

As we started walking again, Liz began ranting. "Did you guys get a look at that bitch? She reminds me of a pug." She wrinkled her nose. "She couldn't get a decent guy if she tried."

We laughed. Of course Liz would say something like that. "What's more," Tsubaki said, "did you see Soul?"

"Poor guy was so confused."

"And hurt."

"Mmhmm!"

"He seemed fine to me," I said moodily.

"Maka, he was trying to get away from her, but you weren't helping," Crona tried to explain.

"Clearly," Liz said.

"Ok, whatever you guys say," I shook my head.

A few hours later, we were situated in Tsubaki's room, each of us in our usual positions. I was reading when my phone began to ring. I glanced at the caller ID, seeing "Soul." My finger was hovering above the ignore button when suddenly my phone wasn't in my hand anymore.

"Hellooooooo?" Patty cooed.

"Maka?" I heard Soul, apparently on speakerphone.

"No, who is this?"

"Wait…..Patty?" There was a slight crackle noise, and then he was whispering. "Give the phone to Maka."

"What's in it for me?" Patty giggled.

While this conversation was taking place, I had jumped up and tried to fight my way to Patty, but Liz had grabbed me and held me in place as I struggled.

"Patty," he growled. "I swear I'll—" He was cut off by a female voice, presumably Melody's, and there was dark muttering. He came back with a hurried, "Please, Patty, I'll get you a stuffed animal or candy or something—"

"Both!"

"Fine. Just come to the ice skating rink—"

There was a thump, and a, "Poor Souliee fell!" before the line cut off.

"Let's go save him," Tsubaki said with a slight giggle.

"Give me that!" I puffed, yanking my phone free from Patty's grip.

Within seconds, everyone was pulling on their coats and lacing up their shoes as I glared. "He doesn't need rescuing, he's fine."

"He sounded like he was _dying_!" Patty shrieked playfully. "And he _fell_!"

"Yeah what—"

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

We all gave a start as Black Star burst into the room, panting. Tsubaki rushed to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I—saw—"

"Saw what? Black Star?"

He stopped to catch his breath, and then he exclaimed, in a dramatic, horrified fashion, "I saw Soul trying to ice skate with this random chick! Not only can he not skate, that chick is holding onto him like they're a couple!" His eyes fell on me, with a sudden fire. "She's trying to steal your man!"

"That's ridiculous," I snorted.

"It's true!"

"Oh, we know," Liz cut in. "He called us."

Black Star looked uncharacteristically at a loss. "Maka already knew?"

"Yeah, that girl is…an in-law of mine," I answered.

"Oh…."

"You see how caring he is," Crona whispered to me. "Ran all this way for your sake. I'm sure Soul would do the same."

I ignored her, starting to pull on my gloves. "Well, I'm going to be dragged there anyway. I might as well get ready for it."

They laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

It only took a few minutes of swift walking to get to the ice skating rink. Once we were at the entrance, we were divided: Crona and Tsubaki wanted to go skate with them, while Liz and Black Star wanted to go "confront that evil woman." Patty, meanwhile, was happy either way…she started making a snowman as we argued. As for me? I wanted to spy on them for a few minutes, to see if Soul was enjoying himself or not….

We made a weird compromise. We would watch them for a few minutes, and then decide whether Melody deserved to be "confronted" or not. If not, we'd join in and try to have fun.

Our weird group bought tickets, put on skates, and then quickly ducked behind the building where we had a perfect view of the rink. I crouched down, not wanting to get my pants wet from the snow.

"We're like super secretive spies!" Patty exclaimed before her sister could shush her.

I watched Soul and Melody skate around. Those probably aren't the right words. Soul clearly lacked any ability whatsoever; he wobbled around, a panicked look on his face. Which I guess explained his death grip on Melody's arm. I could sorta hear Soul yelling at her, and her horrible voice rising in-between it, whining and cooing and flirty all at the same time.

"What I want to know," I finally whispered, "is how she got him all the way out here in the first place."

"She used a lot of forceful dragging, and then she threatened to set all your books on fire until he agreed."

"How did—" I turned my head and gasped. "Papa?!"

"Hi Maka," he grinned from his position next to me. He was on his hands and feet like a dog, intensely watching Soul and Melody.

"What the—how did you get here?!"

"I've been here. I need to protect my Maka."

"How did no one notice?"

He shrugged, and I glanced around at my friends….or at what was left of them. Patty had ran out onto the ice joyously, and a frantic Liz followed, waving her arms and screaming. "Get back here, sis!"

"But look at all the ice! It's funnnnn!"

Soul was staring at them; Melody was scowling.

"Oh my god," I muttered to myself.

"They know we're here," Crona said, standing up.

"Might as well go join them," Tsubaki agreed before they walked away.

Before Black Star left as well, he murmured to me, "I'll try to get a few 'accident' hits in. Stupid in-laws, right?"

I smiled at that and he was gone. I saw them all form a giant mob of teenagers; Soul looked relieved for a second, and then…if I wasn't seeing things…he looked a little disappointed. His face fell and he sighed. He tried to skate away from Melody and towards Black Star, but ended up falling on his face. Patty shrieked about boo-boos. Black Star laughed his head off before helping an annoyed Soul up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my father.

"I followed them. Soul shouldn't be here with that girl," he growled.

"Why not?"

He blinked, confused. "I thought you two were dating. Isn't this cheating?"

"No!" I cried, my face suddenly warmer. "We're not and it isn't."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really! And I thought you didn't like him," I accused.

"Even so, I don't want my baby getting hurt. I was planning to attack them once they left."

I shook my head. "You're ridiculous."

I got up before he could say any other stupid things, and went out onto the ice.

Like an expert, I skated over to them, and immediately Melody wrinkled her nose. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm hanging out with my friends."

"Maka—" Soul had tried to make his way over to me, but slipped and grabbed onto me.

I steadied him, laughing. "Someone never learned how to skate, huh?"

"So uncool," he muttered. "It took you long enough. Get me out of here."

"Soul! Where are you going?" Melody snapped.

"I have to go buy a stuffed animal and some candy. Let's go, bookworm."

"Get a giraffe!" Patty screamed from where she was twirling.

I started to skate backwards, enjoying the incredulous look on Soul's face. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? You looked like you were having a good time."

"Like hell!" He pushed forward to relatch onto me, almost making both of us fall.

We finally stepped off the ice, and I caught a glimpse of everyone; they all looked happy, except for Melody, who was glaring in our direction.

Once we were walking down the street, normal shoes back on our feet, his voice became serious. "Why did you let that…evil girl drag me here?"

"I….I don't know," I said, taken aback.

"You're just confusing. You say you like me and then you let me go on a date with her…"

"I never said—"

"Don't give me that, Maka," he said darkly.

"I'm sorry…"

He shook his head. "I just need to know where I stand. Are we just friends or are we going out?"

"Going out?" I asked blankly.

"Yes, boyfriend and girlfriend," he said slowly, as if I was incredibly stupid.

"I….we're….."

He stopped walking and turned to face me. "Give me an answer."

I watched our breath swirl around us in the cool air, pausing briefly before I opened my mouth to speak.

* * *

><p>Review Review<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry about the cliff hanger. Also don't hate me for the beggining of this chapter. there is a suprise at the end. Its kawii!

This is written with KeedaxEmry and we don't own Soul Eater

* * *

><p>"I…" I started to say as Soul turned to face me. "I want…"<p>

"Soul-iee!" was then heard from a distance. A sigh escaped my lips as I turned around seeing Melody running towards us.

"Dammit," Soul muttered as Melody reached us and jumped on him.

"Why are you here?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"You two were taking too long so I wanted to see what was wrong?" Melody said with an angelic voice but was glaring daggers at me.

"We were gone for five minutes!" Soul interjected.

"But it feels like it been hours," Melody squealed.

It took a couple minutes before the rest of our group showed up.

"Sorry Maka the bitch got away!" Liz growled.

"It's alright," I said glaring at Melody who was blabbing on about how cute she is with Soul.

'Dammit she had to come right when I was going to answer Soul! I officially hate her even more if that is even possible.' I thought as we started walking over to a little shop that sells the best hot chocolate but of course once I sat down everything went wrong.

"Maka what happened?" Crona asked.

"What do you mean?" I answered back hoping that Crona didn't mean that.

"She wants the details Maka, THE DETAILS!" Liz suddenly cut in slamming her drink on the counter making me jump a bit.

"Nothing happened." I answered calmly.

"That is a lie," Liz countered.

"It isn't, it would have if Melody didn't come," I whispered so Soul wouldn't hear the table over.

"That sult," Liz yelled as patty held her back from killing Melody.

I glanced at Soul who had an annoyed look on his face since Melody was holding onto his arm and laughing like an idiot. The girls must have noticed because they all got quiet and looked at me sadly.

"What?" I asked as Crona hugged me.

"Don't worry Maka we will help you," Liz said determined.

"Uh what?" I asked confused.

"Don't worry Maka we are here for you!" Tsubaki said getting up with Liz.

"I'll help too," Crona then said.

"Giraffe, Giraffe," Patty said acting like a plane following the group over to Soul's table where Melody, Soul, Kid, and Black star sat.

I was still curious what they were doing though until Tsubaki whispered something into Black star's ear making him yell happily and follow her until they were out of sight. Then it was Crona, who shyly tugged on Kid's shirt without a word making Kid follow her out of sight too. And last but not least it was Liz and Patty that walked up to Melody. Melody glared at them and asked what they wanted. Liz said something back to her and they both grabbed her arms and pulled her away while she was yelling to let her go.

I took a deep breath finally realizing what they were doing. The only two people left were Soul and I. I looked over to him to see him looking as confused as I did a few seconds ago.

"Uh what just happened?" Soul asked standing up and walking over.

"I think our friends are giving us alone time," I said sarcastically.

"Oh right!" Soul said smirking at me.

"So what were you going to tell me earlier?" he asked as I felt my face flush.

"Well….I…" I started stuttering looking everywhere but him until I noticed something. A few faces were looking at us trying to hide from behind the building but weren't doing a very good job.

"I was going to say….how much you were a jerk this morning," I said before even thinking about it. It was the first thing that came to mind and it just came out! I covered my mouth and gasped looking up but to find that I couldn't see Soul's facial expression.

"Um Soul?" I asked as he looked at me angrily.

"Is that all?" Soul growled.

"Yes because you were!" I said my voice starting to rise.

"God Maka, I already said sorry what more do you want!" he started yelling.

"Well Maybe the sorry wasn't enough!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have said sorry at all!"

"Fine see if I care, Go Make-Out with Melody and see if I care!"

"Fine I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

We both screamed turning our backs to each other and walking off in different directions.

A few seconds later Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Crona showed up.

"Maka…" Liz started but Tsubaki shushed her.

We came to my apartment and walked in. I made sure to lock the door so Melody couldn't come in anytime soon or I might kill her. We all made popcorn and watched one of those really cheesy romance movies. It only made me angry though because of how ironic it was. It was about a bad boy and smart girl who fell in love and fought because of another women. The ending was that super cheesy though full of kissing and love dovey stuff.

"Well that movie sucked," Tsubaki spoke first making us burst out laughing and agreeing with her.

The rest of the day was full of playing stupid games and talking about girly stuff. At least Soul wasn't mentioned the rest of day though. That was until Melody showed up at about nine. I almost wanted to keep her locked out but I was feeling nicer after hanging out with my friends.

"Where were you?" Liz asked.

"I never kiss and tell!" she smirked at me and went to my room finally going to sleep.

"She better watch out or I might strangler her in her sleep," I said punching a pillow on the couch.

"You go girl," Liz smiled making us all laugh again.

Eventually all the girls had to leave. Kid came and took Crona, Patty, and Liz home while Black star came to get Tsubaki. After awhile everyone was gone and I decided to get ready to go to bed. I made my bed, took a quick shower, and then took out some pajamas. I don't know why tonight but I felt like wearing my cute pajamas which we short bottoms and a somewhat revealing top. I went out of the bathroom and was about to get into bed when I heard a knock on the door. I just thought it was papa so I decided to just go to the door and open it but it wasn't who I expected.

"Soul!" I gasped seeing his figure right outside my door.

"Hey Bookworm," he said gasping for air a bit.

"You seem tired," I said slowly.

"Yeah I was running," he gasped.

"Oh what for?" I asked looking down, now realizing what I am wearing in front of Soul.

"I wanted to say something…." Soul said.

"Did you where that for me." He smirked making me blush and cross my arms across my chest.

"What do you want Soul, because I really don't want to talk to you right now," I said trying to close the door only for it to be stopped and slammed open. I took a few steps back as he walked inside coming closer and closer to me until I fell on the couch.

"Good you're sitting now," Soul smiled.

"Soul I don't need any gloating about your date and kiss with Melody," I yelled as tears started coming to my eyes.

"Whoa, whoa who said anything about kissing Melody? Dammit Maka the reason I came here was to say sorry, you know I have been beating myself up all day. I haven't stopped thinking of that stupid fight." He yelled sincerely as he left out of the door.

'Wait he just said he didn't kiss her. He said sorry over my stupid fight! I was an idiot!' I thought to myself as I ran out my door seeing Soul almost out of distance.

"SOUL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as he turned around to look at me.

"I'M SORRY!" I yelled once I got his attention. He started running back to my apartment but it didn't stop the tears that started coming down my face.

"AND….AND I LIKE YOU!" I yelled closing my eyes and yelling that with all my might.

"You know you don't have to yell if I'm right here," I opened my eyes to see him standing right in front of me smirking.

"Soul!" I smiled.

"I'm glad you finally said it," he smiled his famous smile and moved closer to me, lifting my chin and putting his lips onto mine.

* * *

><p>Review Review Review<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry I haven't updated forever! I have been super busy with midterms and essays! Uh terrible!

Anyways please update everyone!

* * *

><p>I feel weird…shouldn't I be doing something? Instead of laying here, I should…go and do homework? Do I have any? No, wait, I finished that days ago…mmm I wish it could be Christmas break forever.<p>

I stretched, my toes reaching the colder parts of my bed and then curled back up. I kept my eyes closed despite the obvious sunlight streaming in and a slight nag in my brain, wishing to stay toasty and comfortable. Little by little, however, I was pulled out of my dream-like state. Thoughts of Soul sprouted in my mind. Happy thoughts…of his smile and of the way he—

"Get _up_ already!" I heard before my warmth abruptly disappeared.

Melody was standing there holding up my blankets with a closed fist.

"Get out of my room," I snapped.

"I had to stop your snoring," she smirked.

"I was not!"

"You were. And, besides, I'm leaving today."

Oh thank god. Good riddance!

"I know," she continued, "that you'll miss me dearly. Poor Soul will be heartbroken…"

"I doubt that somehow."

Her eyes flashed. "Learn to keep your mouth shut, _sis_."

I flinched, but ignored her statement with a, "Is mom coming to get you?"

As if on cue, we heard the door swing open. "Yeah I think that's….her."

That seemingly random pause was actually my dad bursting into the room.

"Maka! Oh, Maka, it can't be true!" He ran to me, putting me in an uncomfortable tight hug while rubbing his face in my hair, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Papa,"I pushed him away. "Who let you in?"

"That doesn't matter!" he yelled in that overly dramatic voice of his. "What matters is that you've been tainted!"

Melody, who was preparing to sneak off, paused at that.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said flatly.

"That boy!" he sobbed.

"….Soul?"

"Yes! I heard—I heard—" he sputtered, crying more than ever.

"Heard what?"

"That he," he paused to wipe his eyes, "kissed you."

I blushed and Melody's face twisted horribly.

"Where did you hear that?" I managed.

"I have my ways," he sobbed.

"Don't spy on me!" I gave him a Maka-chop, wishing I could hide back in my bed.

"Owwwww!"

"It must be true then," Melody stepped forward. "You and Soul."

I shrank back on instinct. "Uhh….well…."

"Good for you," she forced a thin smile.

"Um, thank—"

"Maka! Boys are bad! They'll give you diseases and babies and—"

"Ohmygosh papa!" I shrieked.

"And they'll distract you from school! And the diseases!"

"I'm not twelve, I know this already!"

"I doubt she'll do much," Melody cut in, "she's such a….daddy's girl."

At that, he tried to crush me with his joy. "Awww, daddy's girl!" he exclaimed.

"Get off!"

Melody gave me one last smirk before she disappeared.

I squirmed away, and spent the next twenty minutes forcing him out of my apartment. Once he was gone, I finally had time to think. I made some hot chocolate and sat down in front of the TV, clicking to the Discovery channel.

I wish I could say after Soul kissed me, I looked at him confidently and said something clever maybe…but all I did was blink and blush, which made him laugh…he said that he would call me, and then he ran off.

I wobbled home, the feeling of his lips on mine. The next day I stayed home, just cleaning and sitting around and waiting for him to call. Melody made herself scare which was good for me. But he didn't call….

The one person who did was, of course, Crona.

"Hi Maka!"

"Hey."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight. Kid was supposed to take me but he's busy arranging his bookshelves."

"Oh, I'd love to but I'm kinda tired…"

"You're tired?"

"Well sorta. I mean," I paused, "I was waiting to see if Soul was going to call and invite me somewhere…"

"Oh you should've said so. You can hang out with him another time though, right?"

"I suppose, just, I'm not sure if we're actually dating or what."

"Maka, you apologized I'm assuming?"

"Yeah, and I….told him that I like him," I whispered.

"What?"

"Told him that I like him," I said only slightly louder.

She squealed, letting me know she heard, and asked, "What did he say?"

"Well, he didn't say anything."

"Then what did he do?" she asked confused.

"He ummm kissed me." I coughed awkwardly.

I think she spazzed a little at that. She was excited to say the least and didn't mind that I couldn't go to the movies with her.

And then, right before I went to bed, Soul finally called me. I was tired so the memory was fuzzy but what I do remember went something like this:

"Hey bookworm."

"Soul, don't call me that."

He chuckled. "You were waiting for me to call, weren't you?"

"No I was not!"

"Uh-huh, whatever you say. I have to make this quick."

"Why?"

"Dad,"he said simply. "Anyway, want to meet up before school starts again?"

"Sure."

"I was thinking we could get some dinner then swing by Black Star's place. He's having a New Year's Eve party like always."

"Oh, sounds fun."

"We can finish this year together…"

My heart skipped a beat. "Y-Yeah?"

"I should go," he laughed again. "I'll see you tomorrow at five."

And now it was….two. I had three hours til then. I stood up. My friends were probably going to show up at any minutes. Now if only I could decide if I wanted to get dressed up or not….

There was a pounding at the door and I knew the night was about to begin.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone! Sorry if i took forever to update! I'll try to update faster but this month is going to be busy because of my college classes.

Enjoy and review please!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm wearing this!" I exclaim pulling down my dress a little more so it wouldn't show so much of my legs. I should have known that this would happen if everyone came over two hours before the party. Of course Liz made me wear this!<p>

"Oh stop complaining Maka, you look hot, don't sweat it and I'm sure Soul will love it," she said smirking at me.

"Shut up!" I shrieked starting to blush.

The girls decided that we would all hook up with the guys and eat something at Death Kicks before we made our way to Black star's New Year eve party.

The music is blasting as we walk in. I start looking for the guys but we seem to have beaten them. The girls went and sat down at a table which left me to get the drinks. I order a few sodas and sat at the bench for them to come out when a hand smacked down next to me. I look up to see a few drunken idiots looking at me. I glare at them but that doesn't seem to do anything because they just get closer.

"Hey want me to buy you a drink?" one of them slurs.

"No!" I exclaim.

"Ahh why not?" another asks acting innocent.

"Just go away!" I said starting to get annoyed when one of them grabs my wrist. "Let go!" I screamed and struggled.

"But how can I when you look so sexy in that dress," he laughed as his other hand was about to start roaming my body. I wonder why none of my stupid friends have helped me yet but when I see a hint of white my wrists are let go of in a second. A protective arm wraps around my waist as I look over to see Soul glaring at the drunken fools.

"Soul," I gasp as my cheeks start to turn red. He looks at me for a second and smirks before going over to the men. It looks like the one Soul hit was already knocked out and the other two well they were out of here in three second flat. I see Soul shrug before making his way back to me.

"Hey bookworm, let's just make one thing clear," he says coming closer to me until his mouth is next to my ear. "Don't wear that sort of stuff unless I'm around."

That was all I needed for me to go beat red. Soul backed away from me and looked at the counter where the drinks the girls ordered were sitting. Soul and I picked them up and went over to the table where everyone was now sitting. Liz was smirking at me, patty was drawing with some colors they gave her while Tsubaki and Black star, Kid and Crona were all being lovely dovey to each other. Yep we defiantly have a weird group of friends.

"You alright Maka?" Tsubaki asked me looking worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I shrugged it off as we ordered our food and drinks.

After dinner, we all headed to Black Star's house and started to party. Most of everyone ditched me like they always do except Soul. The house was full of people that I didn't know. I think they were most of Sid's and Nygus's friends or family. I knew a couple of people like Tsubaki's parents came and there were a few cool teachers here too. People were everywhere and it felt like being in New York City except with really loud music and food.

"Come on Maka," Soul finally spoke up grabbing my hand and pulling me to the closet couch that wasn't filled with people. Soul went and got me some punch that tasted rather weird but it was alright I guess.

After awhile, I finally noticed that the loud music was coming from guitar hero and Black star was singing terrible. I mean everyone's hands were covering their ears. I had enough after the second song.

"Maka-Chop" I yelled hitting him on the head with the nearest book I could find.

"Oh Black star," Tsubaki sighed and dragged him away while everyone else clapped for me. I was about to go back to sit with Soul when everyone started cheering.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" they all started chanting. I looked to Soul for help but he just smirked at me. Yep he was not going to be any help at all.

I sighed before picking up the mic and facing the screen.

"What song do you want to play Maka?" Sid asked me while sitting down at the drum set.

"Um how about this one!" I asked getting surprised they had it.

As the song was about to start, I looked over to Soul who had one of the guitar's in his hands. He was started his Solo and I was quite impressed. He was hitting every note and he put it on hard. I was so surprised that I almost forgot to sing.

Oh! Ohhhh yeeeh  
>I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure<br>And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door  
>Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down<br>Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around

I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
>I'm walking on sunshine, woooah<br>I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
>and don't it feel good!<p>

Hey , alright now  
>and dont it feel good!<br>hey yeh

I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true  
>and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you<br>now I don't want u back for the weekend  
>not back for a day , no no no<br>I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

woah yeh!  
>I'm walking on sunshine , wooah<br>I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
>I'm walking on sunshine, woooah<br>and don't it feel good!

Hey , alright now  
>and don't it feel good!<br>hey yeh ,oh yeh  
>and don't it feel good!<p>

walking on sunshine  
>walking on sunshine<p>

I feel the love,I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
>I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real<p>

I'm on sunshine baby oh  
>I'm on sunshine baby oh<p>

I'm walking on sunshine wooah  
>I'm walking on sunshine wooah<br>I'm walking on sunshine wooah

and don't it feel good!  
>I'll say it again now<br>and don't it feel good!

After the song, everyone was clapping for me and I was starting to feel really good. It's almost like the song impacted my feelings except everything was starting to get blurry. I stumbled a bit and Soul automatically caught me.

"You alright?" he asked.

Everything started to feel so good that I didn't care if anyone else was around us, so I lifted my face up to his and kissed him lightly. It didn't take long for him to kiss back and bring me closer to him.

The next thing I know is we are in some dark room and I'm getting pushed up against a wall with my legs encircling Soul's waist. His tongue is exploring my mouth and it seems like my body is acting on its own accord because I'm bringing him closer with each kiss. We have to stop for air and he starts kissing my neck when I start to feel terrible.

"Soul?" I asked but it comes out different that I want it to.

"Maka." He says back sexily and that's when I feel it. I push Soul away as quick as possible and make a mad dash to the nearest toilet. I barely make it in time before I threw up everything I ate today. It goes on for about ten minutes before my stomach settles. I flush the toilet and move to lean against the wall. I feel my head which is drenched in sweat to see if I have a fever but it seems that I don't. I try to come up with a reason to why I threw up when Soul barges in.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asks checking me for any injury. "You look like shit."

I glare at him and he shut's up.

"I don't know what happened. I just threw up." I say wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"I know why," Soul sighs. "Black star spiked the punch."

"WHAT!" I blow up annoyed on a mad hunt for Black star. Once I find him, I hit him with a gigantic Maka-Chop. I still don't feel very good but it all made sense. How I threw up, the way I felt after the song, the dizziness, not remembering some things. I rummage up my stuff and stomped out of the door. I check the time on my phone and it's about 11:40 so it's almost time for New Years. This has been the worse New Years Eve ever. Let's see I got drunk, threw up for that very reason, and Soul and I….

"Oh my God!" I whispered.

"What?" Soul asked who happened to be right behind me.

What was Soul and I doing in that dark bedroom, alone, where my legs were….and those kisses….

"Maka?" Soul finally asked as I flinched. "Is something wrong?"

"What do you think Soul?" I said looking down thinking this all through.

"What?" he asked.

"MAKA-CHOP!"


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys! Sorry its been awhile since i updated! My college classes ended yesterday so i could finally write! I will update faster next time!

Thanks to everyone following and reviewing!

* * *

><p>I stumbled into my apartment, throwing my keys on the counter. It had to be past midnight by now, I thought. Happy new year.<p>

Within minutes I wriggled out of that horrid dress and crawled into bed, closing my eyes tightly and trying not to think. My head hurt. My stomach was still upset. I somehow felt dizzy and sick and hot and cold all at the same time, even while laying down. My eyes felt funny and my pillow was wet, so I might've been crying, but I really didn't want to check. I didn't have the energy to. And I really didn't want to know. _Just go to sleep, Maka._ That voice sounds like my mom's…

"I don't need help, bookworm!" Soul exclaimed, exaggerated.

"Yes, you do!" I insisted, pushing the math worksheet in front of him. "You got a 20% on the last test!"

"Fine, just let me try first," he grumbled.

"Ok." I agreed, sitting back and sipping on my tea. I got bored after a little while and went to watch TV. There was a weird show on the history channel, explaining how destructive atomic bombs are. Images of Russia and explosions and mushroom clouds and people in uniforms flashed in front of me. I shivered. Why am I watching this? I know all about the cold war already anyhow…

I was about to switch to something else when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Soul grinning at me.

"Oh you're done?" I asked.

"For now."

"Soul—"

"Do you realize we're alone?"

I gave him a weird look as he sat down next to me. "Well yeah, I'm the only one who lives here."

"Mmhmm."He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.

I kissed back even though I was surprised. I felt his hand wrap about my waist and pull me forward slightly. His head turned and his tongue found its way inside my mouth. I moaned as it went in further and—

Oh my god.

I woke up with a start. I felt like I was still in my dream and—

I jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to wash my face, giving myself no time to think about it. I scrubbed my pores so hard Liz would've been proud. Then I grabbed a towel and lightly patted myself off. I caught my own eyes in the mirror. They sent me mixed messages….they looked innocent and intelligient but also knowing and mischevious…

"What is going on?" I asked myself out loud.

I jumped when my phone rang.

"H-Hello?"

"You sound like you've seen a ghost," Soul chuckled.

"Shut up."

"I'm just kidding around," he said, sounding a little taken aback. "Are you feeling better? You just ran out last night…after hitting me."

"Um yeah."

"…that wasn't convincing."

"I'm fine."

"Ok…."

"Did you want something?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to meet up maybe?"

"I'm busy," I snapped automatically.

"With?"

"Stuff."

"Maka, what did I do? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have to go."

"Maka, wait—"

My finger had pressed end by then and I was staring at my reflection blankly, tears dancing in my eyes. What did I just do? I don't want to see him, because of what we did?

This is all so stupid, I thought bitterly, wiping my face off and going to the kitchen. That stuff only happened because Black Star was stupid and spiked the drinks.

What about that dream?

Well that was because…it was still on my mind I guess. No big deal. Forget about it, Maka.

I got some cereal and sat down to a crossword puzzle after turning my phone off to stop the ringing.

Of course within an hour Soul was at my door. "Open up! Maka!"

I shrank away to the back of my apartment, going online to check my email. I felt really bad, but he shouldn't have come and we couldn't be alone in here. Nope. Not happening.

I ignored the banging, and it only lasted about ten minutes. Almost immediately after getting online, Crona messaged me.

Hey Maka!

Hi, I typed in reply.

Where did you go yesterday? I didn't see you during the New Year's countdown or later either.

Oh I was tired so I went home.

Her reply took a while, so I assume she was considering my supposed tiredness carefully.

Soul said you were feeling sick. Are you ok?

Yeah I'm fine.

That's good. You feel up to hanging out later?

Maybe…what were you thinking?

We can just walk around town if that sounds good. Grab a hot chocolate or something, the usual.

I considered her offer for a second and in the end decided it would get my mind off things.

Sounds great.

XxXxX

"Hi!" Crona greeted me. "First day of the year!"

"Yep, and it's freezing," I rubbed my gloved hands together.

"True," she gave a little nod.

We started walking, taking our time and talking about silly little things. Our conversation somehow went from the weather, to bulldogs, to movies, to people sleeping in class.

"I would leave them," I said firmly. "Then they'd wake up in the wrong class and freak out. Or better yet, they'd wake up when I was on lunch break, and be in a dark classroom."

"That isn't very nice."

"They shouldn't sleep in my class!"

Crona giggled. "I'll make sure to remember that, Mrs. Soul."

"Hey!" I blushed.

I was saved from that conversation topic thankfully; Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki appeared and greeted us.

Before I knew it, Liz said, "Come on!" and I was being dragged down the street.

"What is going on?" I asked to my friends. All of them looked excited for some reason.

"Fun fun fun!" Patty was chanting as we raced to…the park?

Then I realized that Soul, Black Star, and Kid were sitting on the swings, seeming to be in the middle of a serious discussion. Trusting guys, it had to be about video games or something just as stupid.

"I'm going home," I abruptly proclaimed, starting to turn around.

"NOW!"

Crona, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty started to grab snow and pelt the guys. They all flinched, confused, before seeing us.

"Come on, Maka," Tsubaki said gently. "Get some revenge. I know he spiked the drinks."

I paused for a split second, and then I was hurling a snowball right in Black Star's face.

"Hey!" he shouted at me after it made impact, tiny sparkles sticking in his hair.

I laughed as the boys tried a counterattack. We were ducking and running around and grabbing at snow frantically and shouting.

I manged to hit Soul a few times. The last one was really big and it hit the back of his head.

He turned to me, and our eyes locked. I froze from where I was preparing amunition, and I saw his grin widen."You're going to regret that," he smirked.

"Stay away!" I shrieked as he advanced towards me.

He just kept coming and I took a few steps back. Before I knew it, he had tackled me and we fell over into the snow, laughing. "Get off Soul!" I giggled.

He used his hand to sweep a little snow in my face and I yelped, trying to wiggle away. He stopped, chuckling. "I win, bookworm."

"Nuh-uh," I said stubbornly.

"Really?" He looked at me, and we both paused. I thought he was going to kiss me and my stomach dropped.

He suddenly hugged me. His face was right near my ear, and I heard him whisper, "We can take things as slowly as you want."

I lost my voice. I wanted to say something—thank you, or maybe to ask him where that came from—but he hopped to his feet, and helped me to stand. He held my hand all the way to the coffeeshop where we all ordered something hot to warm up.

* * *

><p>Review please<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys! I finally updated and I also graduated! I am offically out of high school!

Thanks for the support everyone!

Please review!

* * *

><p>"Maka?" he asked.<p>

"Hmm," I said paying more attention to the paper than him.

"Maka," he said again.

"Hmm," I said again until the paper in my hands was ripped away.

"Soul!" I said alarmed reaching for it but his arms were of course were longer than mine. "I was reading that," I glared.

"So," he just said before looking it over. I was working on one of my scholarships for college before I was rudely interrupted.

"This is so boring!" a minute later Soul sighed leaning back in his chair. We were in math class at the moment just messing around even though we were supposed to be working. I, of course had already got my math lesson done ahead of the time so I didn't have to do anything in class today. That was why I was working on scholarships for college.

"It may be but I need them for college!" I said snatching the paper back. "And anyways you should be working on math!"

"This is boring shit too," he grumbled looking at the math problems annoyed.

"Just do them," I grumbled.

"Why can't the bell ring already?" he growled looking at the clock. This was our last period of the day before the end of school.

"Just do the work and the time will go faster," I said finishing up one scholarship.

"I don't understand this shit and your too busy to help me!" he exclaimed.

"That's because I will end up doing it for you! You are too convincing!" I glared.

"I've heard that before," he chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"Nothing, nothing!" he said holding up his hands in defense.

"Oh my god I heard they are dating!" I heard from a group a couple tables away.

"What? No way!" someone else said.

"I doubt that, Maka is too much of a goody two shoes!"

"Well they have been hanging out with each other a lot!"

"Yeah and I've even seen them holding hands!"

"I saw them kiss!"

"What really, I never knew Maka Albarn would go for him!"

"Yeah, but I guess she likes that bad boy player type of guy!"

"Yeah, Soul goes through girls like a fat kids goes through chocolate!"

"So true, do you remember last year with Becky…."

"Oh poor girl!"

"She transferred schools because of him!"

"It was so sad, she was crying so hard at that party."

"He just used her and dumped her the next day!"

"I can't believe him!"

"Me neither!"

"Wait what about Maka shouldn't we warn her?"

"Yeah, Maka doesn't know any of this."

"I don't want her to get hurt."

"She's a good person."

"She shouldn't have to deal with a guy like that!"

"But I think they have been hanging out a lot, do you think he is just deceiving her or maybe she already knows!"

"I don't think Maka would stay with the guy if she knew!"

"I don't know maybe that whole goody two shoes is an act and she is a…"

The bell rang right then.

'What were they going to call me? What happened with Soul?' I thought as Soul stood up.

"Maka, hello Maka!" Soul called out to me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, lets go," I said as we left the classroom. He walked me to my locker and leaned against it waiting for me to get my stuff out. I couldn't help but think about what those students were saying. I didn't understand anything.

"Hey Soul, Maka!" Black star yelled coming up to us.

"Hey man!" Soul exclaimed as they high fived each other.

"Hey Maka, what's wrong you look troubled?" Tsubaki suddenly asked. I should have known. She can read me like a book, so I put on a fake smile to reassure her that everything was fine.

"I'm fine, just tired," I smiled closing my locker.

We all walked out of the school together and parted ways. Since Tsubaki and I live somewhat near each other we always walk home together. Usually the guys would walk with us but Black star needed to stay at the school to help Sid and Soul had some piano lessons with his family.

"So what's really the problem?" Tsubaki finally asked. I knew she would.

"It's nothing really, its just I heard some people gossiping…" I stopped not knowing what to say until Tsubaki laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked rather annoyed.

"Well you really believed that crap!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"They are lying for the most part, I mean Black star and Soul used to be real rebels and didn't give a shit about anything but that's all in the past." She told me.

"Oh…" I said still not convinced.

"Well when I first started dating Black star, what six months ago? Well anyways we were both in history class when I over heard these people gossiping about Black star. They were saying that he went through girls super fast, he was a real bad boy, and that I better be careful. Well I got scared and confronted him about it and you know what he did? He laughed at me. It ended up being that I was worried about nothing. Black star really understood and told me everything I needed to know. So don't worry about it, but I'm sure you could talk to Soul about it. Think about it!" Tsubaki told me before she ran off to her house.

I stood there for a few seconds to think before I decided. I ran back the way I came and found myself right in front of Soul's house. I know that I wasn't supposed to be here but I couldn't help it. I was about to go to the front door when a car pulled up. I was freaking out since I was in plain sight. I was frozen at the spot I stood. I waited and waited until the car door was open and out came…..Wes. That was a relief.

"Maka?" he asked coming over to me.

"Hi!" I said awkwardly.

"I'll go get him!" he smirked before disappearing into the house. A few seconds later out came Soul with the look of confusion printed on his face.

"Maka, what are you doing here?" he asked looking around to see if his father was around.

"Can we go for a walk?" I asked not wanting to be here any longer.

"Sure," he said as we left his house.

"So what's up?" he asked once we were far away from his house.

"Well…"

"What?"

"Today at school, um something happened?" I said meekly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I…well…I…heardsomepeoplegossipingandiwasworried!" I practically yelled.

"Slower!" he more or less demanded.

"I heard some people gossiping and I got worried," I said not daring to look him in the eye before he started laughing. Just like Tsubaki said.

"And you believed that shit!" he said between laughs.

"Shut up!" I yelled before I was pulled into a hug.

"Ah Soul!" I squeaked knowing my face was turning red.

"Don't worry about that shit, it's all a lie," he said quietly.

"But they were saying stuff about this Becky girl and that you went through girls like…" I was saying until he put his hand over my mouth.

"That Becky girl was a preppy girl that asked me out at this party but I said no and she told the whole school this crap so everyone would hate me." he explained.

"And the girls…" I bite my lip.

"Ha-ha, you should see your face!" he burst out laughing.

"You jerk, I was just worried," I said throwing a snowball at him.

"I'm not a player Maka, it's just Black star and I would always go to these parties, get drunk, and in trouble with the cops so some titles were put on us," Soul shrugged.

"Oh…" I said quietly looking down only to have my face pulled back up until I was looking into his red eyes.

"Don't worry and stop being an idiot."

I was about to yell at him but he stopped me when his lips smashed with mine which were a great way to make me forget all my problems.

'After Soul reassured me that everything was fine I felt a lot better.' I smiled getting my things out of my locker until someone came up behind me. I noticed it was those people that were gossiping yesterday.

"We are so sorry!" they all said in chorus.

"Um…" I said confused.

"We, well, we were calling you a slut and we are sorry about it!" one of them said.

"Oh well thanks for apologizing." I said still confused but happy they weren't calling me a slut anymore.

"Well we thought that since you and Soul were…" I interrupted them before they could go on.

"Don't worry about it, I forgive you!" I said happily until I noticed something odd. The guys had black eyes. I wonder who did that!

"Excuse me a minute!" I said happily before I caught sight of Soul.

"SOUL!"


	31. Chapter 31

Ok so here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please review!

* * *

><p>"I don't know what you're asking."<p>

"Maka, _please_,"Wes begged me, actually grabbing my hands with his and making puppy dog eyes.

I stood up from my chair and started to walk away, annoyed."I told you already that—"

"Nooooooo!" He latched onto my ankle.

"….are you five?"

He straightened, smirking slightly which made him look a lot like his brother. "Maybe. But really Maka, I am dead serious."

"Again, I can't. I have to be somewhere."

"Where?"

"A wedding." I gritted my teeth, not in the mood for this at all. "I have work to do."

"Don't you care about Soul at all?"

I winced. "Yes but I'm sure—"

"Don't be so sure."

His voice was so serious I had to stop. "It's like three days."

"Three days in which he'll be ready to kill anyone who looks at him funny."

"All from some deadline?"

"Yes, so pleaseeeee."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you, Maka!" He beamed, shaking my hand as if we had just made a business deal. I kicked him out shortly after, and rushed around to get ready.

I made sure to tuck my clothes out of sight, folded neatly and shut away, and did some general cleaning like vacuuming and taking out the trash. Right when I was finished with a big exhale the doorbell was ringing. I answered it a little begrudgingly, and was greeted with a familiar scowl.

"Hey bookworm," he walked in easily.

"Hey."

He had a big duffle bag with him that he promptly threw on the couch, untying his shoes with two quick yanks. Acting as if he'd been over here a million times.

Which I guess he had.

"You know that I—"

He cut me off with a kiss and I frowned. "What?" he chuckled. "You were saying something stupid probably."

"Hey!" I punched his shoulder lightly. "You _know_ that I am flying to Baltimore in two days."

"Why did they pick such a random city?"

"The cherry blossoms are blooming. My mom loves them." I flopped onto the couch. "This is irresponsible and rash and it makes no sense at all."

"It makes perfect sense."

"It does not."

"Does to."

"No, Soul, it doesn't. I am leaving."

"Don't you trust me alone in your apartment?"

"No!"

He stopped, looking a little hurt. "Why not?"

I bit my lip. "No, I do, it's just I always lock it when I'm gone so papa doesn't get in and what if your dad finds you?"

"He doesn't know where you live. You could always take me with you," he smirked.

I shot that idea down right away, thinking of Melody. The gist of the situation was that Soul's dad was working towards a deadline and was apparently in a horrible horrible mood. Wes suggested Soul stay here for the time being…which made no sense to me.

"You have such a big house though," I mentioned after a short silence.

"And he's fat enough to fill all the rooms."

I laughed slightly. "What about Black Star? And won't he notice you're not there?"

"Black Star is grounded, remember? And we just told my dad that I'm actually staying with Black Star. Same difference."

"I guess….well what do you want to do?"

He gave me a look. "I could come up with a few things."

"No, no, no, no."

"What are you saying no to?" He scooted closer, his eyes shining.

"This is why this is a bad idea," I scooted away.

"I'm not going to do anything bad," he said before he managed to press his lips against mine.

"Well…ok…"

He kissed me again, lingering for a longer time and I found myself leaning towards him. His arms wrapped around me gently and he managed to maneuver us until he was on top of me. It took me a few minutes to snap back to reality but when I did, I pushed him off.

"Soul," I growled.

"What?" he pouted.

"We're alone," I hissed like it as a curse.

He stared. "I know," he said slowly.

"So we can't."

"…..really?"

"Yeah."

"Why is that?"

"We might do too much."

"Maka," he said exasperated. "You worry too much."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. And we've been dating for a while shesh. You act like I'm going to rip your clothes off every time I kiss you."

"No….ok maybe. Sorry. You know me."

"Yeah, I know you're a goody-two shoes." He kissed me quickly and pulled back. "Where am I sleeping?"

"On the couch I guess."

"Of course," he rolled his eyes.

"Suggest we sleep together and I'll kill you."

"I know," he laughed.

The rest of the night went well. I grabbed a few pillows and blankets for him; we watched some TV and went to bed.

Or I thought.

I was lying there, staring at the wall when I heard footsteps. Soul? Did he get up?

I held my breath, straining to hear.

_Creak._

There it was. I slipped out from under my covers and snuck to the doorway, peaking out into the dark hallway. I saw a figure that had to be Soul, slowly making his way closer to where I was standing. Is he trying to creep into my bed? Like I was going to let that happen. The floorboards kept quietly squeaking under his feet as I grabbed one of my books, chuckling to myself. This'll teach him for sure.

I scurried to the side of the doorway, letting it open to allow him entry. Then I screeched, "You'd better look out!" while holding the book up threateningly.

A man's voice—not Soul's—greeted my ears with a well composed, "Huh?"

My mind immediately thought of a thief or maybe Soul's father even, so I raised the book and started hitting.

"Ow, ow, OWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Maka?!" I heard Soul yell before he entered the confusion.

He flipped the light switch on in a heartbeat…and I saw my papa on the floor, clutching his head. "Dad?" I exclaimed. Whoops.

"Look what you did," Soul chuckled.

"My own daughter attacked me," my dad sniffled, crying and already curled up in a ball.

"You're fine," I half-lied, putting my head to his head where I felt a small bump swelling up. "Let me get ice."

I got him onto the couch and had him lie down and press the ice against his head. He tried to freak out about Soul being over, of course, but I shoved him into the cushions and he was in too much pain to resist really.

Soul and I meanwhile sat nearby with glasses of water to wait it out—because I wanted to see him out.

"Why…" my dad was muttering.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why is he here?"

I snorted. "Why are _you_here?"

"I wanted to visit you Maka," he pouted.

"Of course," I rolled my eyes.

"So why is he here?!" He indicated Soul again.

Soul grinned. "Better question, why was he going into your room?"

"To tell her goodnight!"

"That's just weird."

"It is not!"

"Guys, seriously, it's late," I grumbled.

"So really why is he here?" my dad insisted.

I told him the basics—Soul's family, staying here, him sleeping on the couch, me leaving in two days. Convinced he was satisfied, I stood up and stretched, wanting my warm bed back.

"Wait a second," he said suddenly.

"What now, dad?" I asked annoyed.

"Where are you going in two days?"

"Baltimore."

"Baltimore? Hey, shouldn't the cherry blossom fes—"

"Duh, that's why mom set her wedding on that specific day."

Instinctively, I froze, watching the blood drain from his face as Soul looked on confused, and I realized the mistake I had just made.

My papa passed out and hit his head for the second time that night.


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry for the late update! Everything has been so busy but I hope everyone enjoys. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites.

The next chapter will be up quicker.

* * *

><p>"What's up with him?" Soul asked sounding bored and annoyed.<p>

I rubbed my temples, letting out an annoyed sigh. "I shouldn't have mentioned that."

"Why?" Soul asked confused.

"Because in some twisted way he still is in love with Mama even though he cheats with other women!" I growled thinking of the womanizing part of my father.

"That's messed up," Soul said glancing at my knocked out father. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Give me a second," I got up from my seat and walked to the kitchen filling up a cup with ice cold water. I came back a second later and dumped it over his head. He flung up very quickly yelping and crying at me.

"How could you do that to your Papa, Maka?" He cried making Soul burst out laughing.

"You wouldn't wake up and I want to go back to sleep!" I growled.

"But Maka, its your Mama!" he sobbed grabbing on to my legs. I tried getting away but his grip was too tight.

"Its your own fault that she is getting remarried. You are the one that cheated on her!" I yelled at him.

"But Maka…" he whined.

"No! Mama is getting remarried and there is nothing we can do about it!" I yelled before I realized what I was saying. I paused for a second before kicking him out of my apartment.

"Maka…" Soul said quietly. I could already figure out what he was going to ask. He knew I hated the idea of my mother marrying that guy, but that was the last thing I wanted to talk about at the moment.

"Soul, can we talk about this later? I am too tired to have this conversation," I groaned. He nodded slowly and we went back to sleep.

I couldn't sleep. As much as I tried, I could not fall asleep. I blame this stupid wedding. Why does my mother have to marry him?! It's not like he is a bad guy or anything, but he isn't right for my mother. How can she like that overly happy type of person with a devil for a daughter? Doesn't she see how this is a bad idea? I am sure she is brainwashed. Maybe her husbad to be is actually the devil in disguse. That woul explain Melody.

Ahh this is getting me nowhere. I need to sleep, but I can't get this off my mind. Maybe Soul would…No. That is a bad idea. Is it? I could always check.

I quietly got out of bed and snuck over to the couch.

"Soul?" I whispered. I felt like a small child asking to sleep with her parents because of a bad dream.

He was unresonsive so I decided to try again.

"Soul?" I asked a little louder.

Still no response!

"Soul?" I would try one more time.

Still no response. Uhh!

"SOUL!" I yelled loudly.

"What? What?" he yelled jumping up and looking around frantically.

"Soul calm down. Its just me," I sighed come over to sit next to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" I nodded.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I don't know," I said quietly. That was a lie. I wouldn't have woke him up if I didn't.

"Come on Maka. Spit it out!" he sighed annoyed.

"I don't want my mother to marry that man!" I said quickly.

"I already realized that."

"Yeah but what am I supposed to do about it?" I asked.

"I don't see why you even care" he shurgged.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you think about it. Your mother is the same as your father…"

"WHAT!?" I growled but before I could say anything else, he interrupted me.

"Ok they aren't exactly the same. I mean your mother didn't cheat on your father, but she did leave you." He said slowly. I hated thinking about that.

"Yes but Papa was the one that cheated!" I screamed.

"Yeah I know but she could have stayed. She just up and left you! What if she doesn't even care about you?!" Soul yelled.

SMACK!

I hit Soul right across the face. How dare he say that about Mama. She does care about me.

"Don't you dare say that!" I said not looking at Soul, but at my feet.

He was quiet for awhile and I almost looked at him, but then I heard him walking. The door opened and slammed shut making me flinch.

I stood there for awhile before tears started rolling down my face. Great! Just great! My mother is getting married to someone I hate, Now Papa is involved, and Soul is mad at me. I wonder if he will come back. I know I shouldn't have smacked him but how could he say that about Mama. It was all Papa's fault that Mama left, but…Mama did leave me.

Everything is screwed up. I just hope everything works out.

I am about to get on my plane to Baltimore and I have never felt more alone and terrible in my entire life except for when Mama left.

Soul never came back. We haven't talked for two days. I have tried to call, text, and email him but no response from any of them. I fell terrible for smacking him and I hope he is alright. I know he didn't go back home because of his dad, so I am guessing he went to Black star's or Kid's. I just hope he will forgive me. I was stupid.

Not only that but I haven't figured out what to do about this wedding or Papa. Papa has tried to talk to me about it but I don't want him to ruin anything.

"Please start boarding for flight 1541 to Baltimore, Maryland," some lady speaking through a microphone announced. I looked back at my home before boarding the plane. Once we settled in and got into the air I decided to go back to sleep. I had been up since four in the morning and I haven't slept good since the fight with Soul. I found a comfortable position and was out like a light.

_It was dark. Everywhere. I couldn't see a thing. _

"_Hello!" I yelled out but no one answered._

_I started walking knowing something was up until I came up across my Papa._

"_Papa!" I yelled out but he just started walking away. Something he rarely did. I ran to him and grabbed his shoulder. He turned and it scared me. He had a beer in his hand and looked like he handn't slept in weeks. _

"_Papa?" I asked when he reached up to smack me. I jumped away before he could though._

"_What is your problem?!" I yelled. _

"_You should have stopped your mother! Its all your fault. If you weren't born then she wouldn't have left me. Its your fault!" he yelled drunkenedly making me back away until I bumped into someone else. I turned to find my Mama standing there._

"_Mama?" I asked. At least she looked happy. She was with her fiance and Melody._

"_Who are you?" she asked looking at me annoyed._

"_What? I am your daughter, Maka!" I yelled._

"_Haha. Melody is my only daughter. I don't know any Maka!" she sneered. _

"_Mama its me!" I yelled grabbing onto her but she just pushed me away into someone else. I looked up to see Soul standing there._

"_Soul !" I exclaimed hugging him. He pushed me away as quick as possible and went over to Melody. He kissed her quickly and then glared at me._

"_Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" he growled making me back up. _

"_No!" I said slowly. _

"_Get away, I hate you!"_

_Those three words went through my head like a broken record player._

_I hate you_

"_No…"_

_I hate you_

"_No."_

_I hate you!_

"_NO!" I yelled._

I jumped up sweating and breathing hard.

A flight attentant was in front of me. I am guessing she was trying to wake me. The plane was vacant.

"Miss are you all right?" the attentant asked.

"Yes, thank you for waking me. Have we arrived?" I asked. The flight attentant nodded. I got up slowly and took a couple of deep breaths. I grabbed my carry on and left to go get my luggage.

My mother was supposed to meet me there. She was already there when I got there. She hugged me and we left in her car to the hotel. I was still shaken from the dream so I didn't talk much.

"Maka are you feeling ok?" she asked as we got on the elevator to go up to our rooms.

"Yeah I'm fine," I smiled when the elevator stopped.

I followed her until she stopped at one room.

"Here is your room honey," she smirked at me. I didn't understand why she did but I shrugged it off and unlocked the door with the key she gave me. It was dark in the room so I searched the room until I found the light. When the light turned on I found something amazing and unexpected.

"Soul?!"

* * *

><p>Review Please!<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys! I updated! YAY! Please Review!

* * *

><p>"Maka, honey, please go back to your room…"<p>

"Mom, why is he here?""

"Don't you want to ask him yourself?" She gave me a weak smile, as if she was sad that her surprise had failed to delight me.

"Well…" I did. I was just shocked and ran out of the room.

I made my way back over there to find Soul sprawled out on one of the beds, his mouth wide open as he snored.

I snorted. Wow. It even looked like drool was running out the side of his mouth. To wake him up, I simply kicked him in the side; he groaned and snapped, "What the hell?"

"Morning," I smirked. "Mind telling me what you're doing in my hotel room?"

He sat up, yawning, "Well I figured we could take our relationship to the next level."

I stared.

He stared.

Then he rolled his eyes. "Did you forget how to laugh?"

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically, "very funny."

"Anyway, your mom decided to invite me to the wedding!" He grinned.

"…why?"

"I dunno." His face told me otherwise so I glared. He decided to continue, basically telling me that my mom had been concerned about me (I tell her too much obviously), and that one of my friends had given her Soul's number (he would not tell me which friend, probably because I would kill the person). It had lead to this "wonderful" incident.

There was a long pause after that, as Soul watched my face carefully to gauge my reaction. I almost wanted to yell at him, but instead I hugged him. Thank goodness he wasn't mad at me anymore for slapping him.

The wedding was set for the next day so we had to go to bed early; right when I was taking everything in…the new step-family…..there was a knock at the door and my mom whispered my name. I slipped outside, after Soul asked if I'd be ok. I'm Maka, I'll be fine.

"What's up, mom?" We crouched out in the hallway. My mom looked like she had been crying—her hair was disheveled and her eye makeup was running slightly.

"Sorry," she wiped her nose. "It's nothing really…one of my bridesmaids got food poisoning and is in the hospital…"

I could detect my mom's favors from a mile away. Her eyebrows would knit together and she would smile in a hopeful, desperate sort of way. I could tell where this was going. "No, no, no," I said quickly, raising my hands as if she was a cop arresting me.

"Please, Maka? Be one of my bridesmaids? You can stand with Melody!"

Oh, joy. So tempting.

"Sorry, but—"

"_Please?_ My pictures are going to be unsymmetrical—"

"Do you know Death the Kid?"

"What?" she asked confused. "Really, Maka, I need you…"

"You didn't need me before."

"…what?" she asked again.

"Oh, uh, nothing," I muttered. Whoops.

"Maka? You know I couldn't stay near that man…." Meaning my father.

"I know," I forced a smile. "It's ok."

"No it's not," she shook her head. "I shouldn't have left you."

"Ok," I managed.

"Cheer up, honey." She squeezed my shoulders and mentioned that she had already offered a bridesmaid position that I declined, and that she had a dress that would probably fit me. In the end I agreed.

"What happened, bookworm?" Soul was sitting up on his bed waiting for me.

"I have to be a bridesmaid."

"….you're kidding, right?"

"No."

"You? A bridesmaid? In one of her frilly dresses?"

"Yeah," I blushed, getting annoyed.

He burst out laughing. I hit him over the head.

The dress, in fact, was pretty frilly; it was a lavender color strapless dress that fell to my knees. There was one problem: it would not stay up.

Well maybe two problems. Melody was in the room with me. "Ohmygosh," she laughed when she saw me, hitching the dress higher up.

"Shut up," I growled. "Stupid thing should have straps."

"Mine fits fine," she smirked.

"It was made for you," I reminded her moodily.

"You could just hold it like that all night."

"Yeah, right."

"Or stuff your bra? If you even own one, that is."

I resisted the urge to slap her and went out to find my mom. "Oh dear," she fretted, half dressed already. "You just don't have…."

She stopped halfway. The only solution she could think of was pinning some of the extra fabric back, which I guess worked, but I was far from comfortable. After I was forced to have my hair and makeup done I was ready for the wedding to be over.

The wedding did seem to drag a little. I'm pretty sure I zoned it out. Surprisingly, I didn't feel upset about it. Maybe I was getting used to the idea? Maybe.

The reception afterwards was a lot of fun. I dragged Soul up to dance at least 7 or 8 times; he would grumble but I would catch him secretly smiling. Melody only bugged us once, gushing stuff to Soul, and, the best part of the night, he looked at her right in the eye and said, "Can you not get a boyfriend because you're so bitchy or is it because of your face?"

I laughed and laughed and laughed; she avoided us after that.

I didn't really spend a lot of time with my new stepfamily, and by the last night I was feeling pretty relaxed. Soul and I were sitting around our hotel room, flipping through TV channels.

"So, Maka, I don't think I ever apologized for…"

"No, it's fine."

He looked at me. "I also didn't mention how…beautiful…..and flatchested….you looked in that bridesmaids dress."

"SOUL!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at his head. He ducked, laughing.

"I'm kidding! Kidding."

"Jerk."

"You really were beautiful though."

"Thanks," I blushed.

"You're welcome," he smiled, standing up to come over and sit on my bed.

"I think that's against the rules. This is my side."

"Rules? What rules?"

"General rules for teenage dating."

He rolled his eyes. "But your mom put us in here."

"So?"

"Soooooo, no rules."

He leaned towards me and I closed my eyes as he kissed me. We laid back on the bed as things got more heated. I felt happy. I felt like I was…floating. A little bubble floating in the sky.

I wrapped my arms around Soul. Why am I thinking about bubbles? I should be thinking about this—how he's mine.

He pulled back suddenly.

"What?" I opened my eyes. His own were trained on my face.

"I dunno, I just wanted to see your face I guess."

He smiled before kissing me again, reaching up to—

A loud ringing cut through the room. Soul pushed himself up and wiggled his phone out of his pocket, clearly annoyed.

I saw his face darken. "Soul? Who is it?"

"My dad."


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys. I decided to update once more. I hope you guys are happy. **

**IMPORTANT BELOW**

**Sorry for the confusion in the last chapter. I meant that after this story ends (the next chapter is the last one) then you guys should tell us if we should write a sequel. Sorry about that. I will probably change it until the next chapter. But review for this chapter and I will update the next chapter soon after this.**

* * *

><p><em>Soul, I know you are halfway across the country with that incompetent girl. I thought I had made myself unmistakably clear when I said that you are not to see her. Just wait till you get home.<em>

_Beep._

_Hey Soul? Uh, sorry, but I think dad went to Black Star's house, and now he's in the back yard cutting up wood like he does when he's angry. Maybe you should stay away for a little while….uhhh call me. I love you bro! Bye._

_Beep._

_Seriously Soul? If I get my ass kicked, I'm going to use my skills to kick your head off. Your dad was just here and I had no idea what was going on. Why the hell didn't you tell me you were pretending to stay here? I would've covered for you._

_Beep._

_Soul! It's Granny. I heard you went off with that girl. Maka was her name, right? Does this mean you got married? Well tell me soon and I want pictures!_

"Shit," Soul stared at his phone while I hitched my bag up further on my hip.

"What?" I asked.

"My dad found out where I was…"

"…how?"

"I forgot to tell Black Star about how I was sleeping at his house."

I gave him a Maka-chop. "How stupid are you?!"

"Hey!" He dodged away, swiping at my hand.

I hurried out of the airport, trying to come up with a plan. Unfortunately I did not have to come up with a plan yet. His dad was waiting outside.

"Fuck!" Soul exclaimed.

"Get over here," his dad demanded.

I placed my hand on Soul's elbow. "Maybe we should go," I half whispered.

"No," he shook me off and took a step forward. "I'm not going anywhere with you," he addressed his dad.

His dad's eyes narrowed into thin slits. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

People were starting to stop and stare at us. "Uh, Soul," I began, "his hand is bigger than your entire neck…"

"It's ok, Maka, I'll handle this," he said in that cool manner of his.

Some girls in the background seemed to swoon at that.

"You are my son, you will listen to me."

"You have no reason to dislike Maka."

"You have no reason to leave the state without my permission."

"I'm eighteen; I can do whatever I want. Oh, wait you forgot my birthday."

"You live in my house and that means you have to follow my rules!" Their voices were beginning to rise in volume.

"Fine, I'll move out!"

"You don't know the hardships of paying bills and taking care of a family! You have no money and nowhere to go, and when you come groveling back to me, I won't be here!"

At that moment, Wes ran right into the middle of us, screeching to halt. "What'd I miss?" He panted, looking around frantically from Soul to his dad.

Everyone did a mental facepalm. There was a short pause as we all stared, then Soul asked, "…really?"

"Hi little brother!" he grinned.

"Wes, get out of here. Soul needs to fight his own battles," his dad growled.

"But—"

"Wes, _get out of here!_" He yelled angrily.

Wes slowly backed up.

"What do you mean, fight my own battles?" Soul snapped.

"You need to start acting like a responsible young adult! I have let these rebel acts slide but it is time to shape up!"

"What? So I can be like you?"

"I am a successful member of society."

"You're a fun killer! All you do is work! You don't even care about us!"

His father looked like he was going to blow up at this point; he was red in the face and little veins were popping out of his head. He took a step forward, raising his arm. I knew he was going to try to strike Soul, and for whatever reason I jumped forward and smacked him across the face before he could make his move.

Everyone froze.

"Don't you dare touch him," I growled.

He stared down at me, his check actually starting to turn red. I was amazed it fazed him at all, but maybe my anger gave me power. Before I knew what was going on, Soul's father raised his fists towards me. Wes called out my name and I was pulled away before he could hit me.

"You'd hit a girl?" Wes gasped.

"What is wrong with you?" Soul screamed. He lunged forward but I grabbed his wrist.

"Soul, he's not worth it," I tried to tug him away.

"You can pick her, but don't come back." His dad turned his back to us. "You're a disappointment to this family."

"You're the worst father I've ever seen," I snapped.

He looked at me snidely. "At least I don't pick up whores."

Soul led me away and Wes disappeared.

We managed to get back to my apartment.

THE END


	35. Chapter 35

Hey everyone! I tricked you! This is the last chapter! :'( BUT SINCE THIS IS THE END I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT A SEQUEL OR NOT?!

Review or vote (poll on my wall) about it! You guys have been great and I am sad Unlikely has come to end!

Thanks to KeedaxEmry for writing this story with me!

Review Review

* * *

><p>"….CONGRATUALTIONS CLASS OF 2013!" Hats were thrown up in the air and cheers of happiness echoed through the group of people. I looked down at my diploma and stood up for the recession out. That cheesy graduation song started playing and the students flied out two by two. I had to wait awhile before I could go but eventually we went out into a big crowd of people. I didn't see anyone I knew so I pushed through the crowd. I was looking for at least someone I knew, but with about two-hundred kids in my graduating class and their families everywhere it was really hard. I didn't even have my cell phone on me because there was no where I could stick it. I walked around aimlessly for a little while until I heard a familiar person whining loudly.<p>

"MAKA!" Papa yelled hugging me tightly. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GRAUDATED TODAY! MY BABY IS ALL GROWN UP!" He yelled. People were starting to look at us weirdly, but luckily Papa was hit over the head by my Mama.

"Mama!" I smiled moving out of Papa's grip. Her new husband and Melody were standing behind her, smiling. I knew that Melody's smile was forced, but maybe she will get over herself and become friends with me.

"Congrats honey!" Mama said hugging me tightly.

"Thanks!"

After awhile I gave Mom my diploma to hold while I went to look for my friends and Soul. I found Crona first.

"We finally graudated!" she said happily.

"I know. Where are the rest of our friends?" I asked. Maybe she would know.

"I have no idea. I think I saw Kid earlier but I lost him in the crowd," she sighed.

"I haven't seen Soul either."

"Well we can look together," she suggested. I nodded and we started pushing through the crowd. We found Black star and Tsubaki together along with their families. We talked for a bit and moved on. Eventually Crona found Kid, Liz, and Patty leaving me wondering where Soul was.

I was about to ask Kid to where Soul was, but Soul was standing in my line of vision right when I turned around.

"Hey Bookworm," he smirked.

"I was wondering where you were…" I started when his soft lips stopped me. It was a short and sweet kiss, unlike Soul but I understood why….

"I can't believe you graduated Bro!" Wes came flying at us hugging us both tightly.

"Wes get off!" Soul yelled annoyed. Not too far away Soul's grandmother was standing near smiling, Soul's mother was near her, and I was shocked to see in the distance was Soul's father looking at us with a content look at his face. Soul and his father haven't talked since that day at the airport. I told Soul he could stay at my place for a couple days but now that I think about it, he never moved out. So to say the least I am very shocked to see his father here. He didn't stay long, maybe five minutes, but right before he left I saw a tiny smile light up his face. Maybe Soul's father really does care.

"Maka!" Soul's loud voice rang through my ears.

"What? Sorry!" I said looking back to him.

"Come On, we are leaving!" he said as we made our way to the cars. Well in this case, Soul's motorcycle.

"Soul what's going to happen now?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused stopping his motorcycle in front of Black star's house.

"Well things are going to be so different after this. I mean college and…" I was about to start babbling on when Soul stopped me with a kiss. This time it was long and full of passion. His kisses always seem to shut me up.

"Stop worrying Bookworm."

"But…" He cut me off.

"Anyways I got into that stupid college. Here…" he said throwing me a piece of paper while walking towards Black star's front door.

I read it. It was an acceptance letter to the same college I was going to.

"Soul what's this?" I asked happy and shocked at the same time.

"Hurry up Bookworm." He yelled completely ignoring the question. I ran to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you Soul," I smiled opening the door, music filling my ears.

"Love ya too," I heard him whisper as we walked in.

It seems that my thoughts and feeling were changed drastically, but if I could go back in time to change things, I wouldn't. I know that before I met Soul I would have never believed any of this.

I would say it was unlikely.

But no, it's not unlikely at all.

The End

The real end


End file.
